Comment sauvé une vie ?
by caro94
Summary: Trois mois après la grande bataille, les classes 6 se sont regroupés au Nord et se mobilisent en silence. Ce qui ne rassure pas Terra Nova quant à leurs intentions. Pendant ce temps, Luka est retrouvé agonisant et ramené dans la cité de Taylor...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai finalement pas pus résister à l'envie d'écrire une autre fic sur Terra Nova à plusieurs chapitres. J'ai constaté que les romances privilégiées étaient : Renold/Mady ; Skye / Josh; Myra / Taylor et surtout Skye / Luka. Si je n'ai pas été surprise par les première, je dois avoué que l'omniprésence du ship Skye / Luka dans l'esprit des fans m'a impressionné et m'a laissé perplexe. Pour ma part, je n'imaginais même pas un tel ship tout simplement parce que je les trouve trop similaires. Aucun suspens dans un tel ship. _**  
**

_Si j'ai énormément aimé la série, j'ai été déçue par la fin car elle aurait mérité de voir l'évolution des personnages. Les personnages qui m"ont le plus intéressés ont été les deux Taylors, d'où cette fic. Le troisième a été celui de Mady ; on ne voit d'elle qu'une fille parfaite pour qui tout roule y compris avec son beau prince charmant. J'avais donc envie de l'emmener dans les profondeurs de la passion interdite. _

_N'en déplaise aux shippeurs Skye/ Luka, cette fic est donc une des rares ( car oui j'en ai vu ;) ) sur Mady et Luka. Elle se situe à la suite de la saison 1._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à poster vos avis._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Comment sauvé une vie ?**

_« Je crois qu'un homme fait ce qu'il peut, jusqu'à ce que son destin lui soit finalement révélé » _extrait du Dernier Samouraï.

* * *

Chapitre 1

_" La vie vient toujours à ma rencontre quand je suis au bord de l'oublier" _Christian Bobin.

Elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu mais, aujourd'hui, elle se demandait s'il n'existait pas une présence supérieure et invisible qui jouait avec leurs destins. La jeune femme ne put détacher son regard de l'homme qui lisait les documents qu'elle venait d'apporter. Il lui semblait pourtant que ses propres mains tremblaient plus que celles de l'intéressé.

C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de remporter le combat face au classe 6, de stopper la menace de Hope Plaza et qu'ils pouvaient librement donner une nouvelle chance à l'humanité ? Alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début ?

L'homme lâcha un bref soupir avant de regarder vers la fenêtre. Il revint finalement à elle et la dévisagea, d'abord surprit puis reconnaissant.

- Elizabeth, pourriez vous attendre quelques temps avant de me mettre dans une tombe ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement. La réaction du commandant ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Il y avait 50 % de réaction dans son genre face à une telle nouvelle. Les proches semblaient plus affectés par la menace qui pesait sur la personne… que le malade lui-même. Lorsqu'elle observait ce genre de situation, courant en 2149 avec la pollution de l'air, elle s'était toujours jurée de ne pas réagir de cette manière, de ne pas montrer la gravité de la situation mais, au contraire, de rendre les derniers jours du malade, un peu plus paisibles. De toute évidence, l'influence des sentiments dépassait celle de la Raison…

- Je suis désolé, murmura t'elle

- Le commandant hocha la tête et un léger mouvement de la main.

- Je vous en prie. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mon fils m'a d'ailleurs assez répété que je n'étais pas Dieu.

- Mais on peut tenter de retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible.

- Pour que je finisse scotché à un lit gavé de médicaments ? Je préfère faire quelque chose d'utile… ce jour là, acheva t'il le regard perdu

- Commandant Taylor, je…

- La discussion est close ! la coupa t'il, si vous me permettez docteur, j'ai d'autres affaires à réglées.

Elizabeth fixa Taylor et suivit son regard. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence de Reynold, le fiancé de sa fille Mady. Il la salua poliment et apeuré. La jeune femme serra les dents puis se reprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait complètement lui en vouloir. Malgré tout, en tant que mère, elle était en colère contre ce jeune homme. Sa fille avait à peine 17 ans et elle était déjà fiancée ! Tim, son mari, lui avait donné son accord pour qu'un jour, il la demande en mariage… mais pas si tôt ! Mère et fille se disputaient donc depuis une semaine au sujet du mariage. Si Elizabeth avait finalement cédé, elles ne s'entendaient à présent pas sur la date du mariage : Mady cherchait à l'avancé tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de le reculé. Alors oui ! Elizabeth en voulait à ce Reynold qui, pour la première fois, avait monté sa fille contre elle.

- Elizabeth.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur Taylor qui lui renvoya, très sérieux.

- J'aimerai que cela reste entre nous si possible.

- Comme vous voudrez !

Son ton avait été plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était d'aider un malade à mourir. Elizabeth passa devant Reynold avant de quitter la pièce, furieuse. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Reynold suivit du regard sa future belle mère.

- Vous vouliez me voir lieutenant ?

Aussitôt le jeune homme se tint droit, au garde à vous, et fixa son supérieur.

- Oui commandant.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien de plus et fixa le jeune homme qui, plein de respect, lui renvoya son regard. Au bout de dix minutes, Taylor haussa les sourcils et fit un bref mouvement de la main en ajoutant

- Eh bien ? Je vous écoute lieutenant…

- Je… euh…

Reynold baissa les yeux, légèrement embarrassé, avant de reprendre

- Avec votre permission, j'aimerai organiser mon mariage

- Votre mariage ? Qui comptez vous épouser ?

- Mady Shannon monsieur.

- La fille de Shannon ? s'exclama t'il en souriant, j'espère pour vous qu'il est au courant.

- Il l'est monsieur.

- Eh bien, s'il l'est, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherai.

- Je suis sous votre commandement monsieur et vous dirigez cette base. Or ce mariage demande une certaine organisation donc…

- C'est bon, c'est bon Reynold. Vous en faites pas. Vous avez ma permission de réquisitionner tout les lieux dont vous aurez besoin tant que vous ne perturbez pas trop la vie des habitants.

Rassuré par le ton de son supérieur, le jeune homme se détendit.

- Merci monsieur.

- Félicitation, répondit Taylor en hochant la tête.

- Merci monsieur.

- Et arrêtez avec les _monsieur_, s'il vous plait.

- Bien monsieur.

A peine Reynold eut il finit sa phrase que Taylor lui renvoya un regard appuyé. Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres avant de fuir le regard du commandant qui s'en amusa. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre sur laquelle il s'appuya.

- Des nouvelles, lieutenant ?

Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre.

- Les classes 6 ont à nouveau une grande activité. Ils se sont installés au Nord et semblent s'organiser. Ils n'attaquent plus nos hommes. Ils semblent au contraire se désintéressés de Terra Nova.

Taylor ne put retenir un léger rire à cette dernière nouvelle.

- Jamais ils ne se désintéresseront de Terra Nova. Il ya trop d'enjeux, aussi bien matériels… que personnels.

- Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de votre fils…

Taylor baissa les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la forêt au loin. Il soupira.

- Alors on reprend comme avant…

- En réalité, pas tout à fait. Myra ne semble plus être la chef du groupe.

- Et qui est-il alors ?

- Nous l'ignorons.

Taylor se tourna vers Reynold et le fixa sérieusement.

- Très bien. Lieutenant, je veux que vous envoyiez un homme le plus discret qui soit afin d'infiltrer, sur une longue période, les classe 6.

- Bien.

- Je n'aime pas ce qu'ils mijotent, ajouta t'il plus pour lui, et doublez les recherches sur mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent la main dessus avant nous.

- Bien monsieur.

- Ce sera tout lieutenant. Rompez.

Reynold se mit en position avant de tourner le dos à son supérieur et de sortir de la cabane.

Taylor sentit soudainement le poids du vide et de la solitude. Dans ce calme et ce silence, les explications morbides d'Elizabeth Shannon le hantait. Ses paroles résonnaient dans son crâne. Il avait la sensation qu'un homme invisible le tenait en joug et menaçait de l'abattre à tout moment. Et lui, lui était impuissant. En réalité, cette maladie ne ferait que concrétiser la blessure que lui avait déjà infligé son fils il y a quelques mois. La plaie physique avait guérie depuis longtemps, mais celle de son âme en revanche, ne guérissait pas elle s'infectait. Chaque nuit depuis trois mois, il revivait ce jour. Ce moment où il avait cru enfin comprendre son fils et avait espéré mettre fin au conflit avant d'être désillusionné par une douleur sur le flanc. Il avait pus lire de la haine et du mépris dans le regard de son fils et c'est sans doute, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Pourtant… pourtant pour la première fois, il avait soulevé le voile. Il avait compris. Mais la colère déclenchée par l'incompréhension, par la traitrise, avait fait place à la culpabilité… et l'impuissance. Skye l'avait sauvé ce jour là mais il s'en voulait de souhaiter qu'elle n'est pas réussie. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre en pensant que Luka lui en voulait de ne l'avoir jamais aimé. Plutôt que de penser qu'il était peut être mort…

Dans un sens, il avait raison. C'était de sa faute.

* * *

Sa main balaya une immense feuille qui lui barrait la route. Il entendit légèrement le son de l'eau qui glissait entre les rochers. Il voyait à peine le petit ruisseau. Tout ce qu'il distinguait était de vagues formes et des couleurs. En revanche, son cerveau lui permit d'analyser ce que sens lui rapportait.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années marchait lentement en zig-zag. Ses jambes étaient faibles bien que jeunes, et son visage reflétait la fatigue et la douleur. Son pied accrocha une pierre et entraina son corps au sol sans résistance. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et cracha. Un liquide rouge sortit de ses lèvres qu'il essuya. Il émit un grondement avant de porter sa main à son flanc. Serrant les dents, il fit une légère grimace avant de reporter son regard vers l'eau. La douleur était insupportable ! Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il n'en dormait plus. Chaque jour, il se sentait faiblir. Malgré lui, la solitude le pesait… Jouer les explorateurs solitaires ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il avait des repères et toute sa raison. Là, elle lui étai insupportable.

Curieuse ironie de la vie de se retrouver abandonné par ceux qui vous ont portés au moment même où vous avez besoin d'eux. Qu'importe. Après tout, c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Il avait apprit très jeune que les autres se servirait de lui quand ils auraient besoin de lui c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu aucun remord à en faire autant… y compris avec son père ! Le jeune Taylor s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever et laissa échapper un léger cri. A peine fut-il debout que ses genoux cédèrent à l'attraction terrestre pour ne plus bouger. S'il n'avançait pas, sans doute mourait il. Cette fois pour de bon ! Et après tout ? Qu'est ce qui le retenait encore à la vie ? A quoi bon se battre pour vivre ? L'infection qui le rongeait lui dévorait lentement les entrailles et l'affaiblissait jour après jour. Comme tous les êtres vivants, les dinosaures recherchaient de la nourriture et de l'eau pour vivre. Tôt ou tard, peut être demain, il serait découvert et il n'aurait aucune chance d'y échapper. Il ferait le repas de cette grosse bête. Alors pourquoi se battre pour un peu d'eau ? Puisqu'il allait mourir. Mourir…il ne le craignait pas, il l'attendait ! C'était la seule chose qu'il avait désiré dans sa vie, après la mort de son père. Le voir frémir entre ses mains avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.. De le voir… comme son ancien lieutenant Washington, à genoux devant lui. De le voir…

Il avait eu cet instant… puis on lui avait arraché ! Oui. Son père était encore en vie ! Et que faisait-il ? Il lui offrait ce plaisir de mourir ! Il lui offrait la victoire. Il répétait la même erreur que lorsqu'il lui avait offert Terra Nova ! Son utopie à la noix dans laquelle il se permettait de choisir, comme un dieu, ceux qui devraient vivre ou pas. Ceux qui seraient les « élus » ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Eux, ces abrutis qui le voyaient comme un dieu, ils ne le connaissaient pas ! Lui, il l'avait vu. Et il avait été depuis longtemps désillusionné.

Quelle était la valeur d'un homme qui préfère son ambition à sa famille ?

Une chaleur l'envahie lentement. Son regard vert accrocha le reflet de l'eau. Il devait vivre ! Il ne mourait pas avant son père ! Sa main s'agrippa à la terre rocailleuse et il serra les dents tandis que son corps rampa lentement contre le sol. Luka avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. A nouveau, il cracha du sang. Sa vue se brouillait, mais il continua. Il devait continuer. L'eau lui donnerait peut être un peu plus de force. Il devint presque aveugle. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. La lumière autours de lui s'intensifia. Son visage approcha la surface de l'eau. Ses bras lâchèrent prise. Son torse retomba au sol, sa main gauche baignant dans l'eau fraîche. Mais il refusa de fermer les yeux.

Un cri aigu, féminin, lui meurtri les oreilles. La vue de la rivière se confond alors avec la silhouette d'une femme. Une silhouette familière. Lentement, il la vit s'affaisser et se résolut à fermer les yeux, à bout de souffle.

- A l'aide ! hurla une voix féminine

Seul le cri de la voix lui parvint. Elle était si douce. Il sentit une présence mais il n'aurait su dire s'il vivait ou non. Où il était. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Alors donc, il y avait bien une vie après la mort ? Autrefois, il aurait rie. Aujourd'hui… il en était heureux. Quelque chose l'apaisait dans cet état. Il ne souffrait plus, ni physiquement, ni psychiquement. Un esprit l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et lui parlait.

Une lumière aveuglante surgie du néant. Au centre un visage féminin le fixait. Elle avait un visage angulaire. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'une louve et brillaient d'un éclat émeraude. Ses lèvres étaient semblables à deux pétales de roses. Elle lui souriait tendrement malgré un voile de tristesse.

- On va vous soigné, lui dit elle.

Il reconnaissait cette femme qu'il n'avait pas contemplée depuis des années. Il sentit quelque chose de liquide rouler le long de sa joue.

- Accrochez vous.

Il répondit à son sourire et posa une main contre la joue de la jeune femme, tendrement. La vision bougea et se recula légèrement. Quelques instants après, il sentit une chaleur inonder sa main. Le visage devint flou.

- Vous m'entendez… Luka ?

Il sentit un instant d'hésitation dans le ton de la voix. Elle lui était familière mais… pas comme il l'aurait pensé. Progressivement, la douleur revint. L'intensité de la lumière s'amoindrie et un visage plus jeune remplaça le premier. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat, une peau plus foncée que la première et des lèvres plus roses. La lumière derrière elle donnait à son teint une couleur orangée et faisait ressortir ses cheveux châtains qui encadraient son visage. Ce visage qui lui apparut comme celui d'un ange, était celui d'un de ses ennemis : Mady Shannon.

* * *

**A suivre...**

_P.S : Je suis désolé pour la faute dans le nom de Luka. Dans les prochain chapitre je corrigerai._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_« Tu seras aimé le jour où tu pourras montrer tes faiblesses sans que l'autre ne s'en serve pour augmenter sa force » _Cesare Pavese.

La jeune femme porta la main à sa bouche et continua de fixer la silhouette. Pétrifiée, elle reconnut sans peine leur principal ennemi, Lucas Taylor. L'image de l'homme qui avait froidement abattue le lieutenant Washington ne l'avait jamais quittée. Pas plus que celle de Josh, son frère, qui avait été sérieusement amoché lors de leur combat. Bien que Mark Reynold lui ne lui ait rien caché de l'avancée de leurs recherches pour retrouver le jeune Taylor, la jeune femme avait du mal à croire que le fils du commandant est pus survivre aux balles de Skye. Cette dernière lui avait détaillé les événements sans jamais regretté son action la seule chose qu'elle regrettait peut être, c'était de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt. Regrets qu'elle cachait au commandant par respect pour sa douleur quoiqu'en dise son fils, tout le monde pouvait sentir que Taylor y était très attaché.

Pour sa part, Mady était persuadée que si Lucas s'était échappé ce jour là, ca ne serait qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il n'agonise, seule, dans la forêt. Et tout compte fait, ce n'était que justice !

Elle était donc stupéfaite et impressionnée par la résistance du jeune Taylor. Était-il encore en vie, ou venait-elle de retrouver son cadavre ? Peut importe ! Cela faisait des mois que son fiancé, Mark Reynold, recherchait cet individu sous l'ordre du commandant Taylor. La vie lui servait sur un plateau d'argent, pour quelle raison allait-elle se priver d'aider son fiancé et son père, le shérif Tim Shannon ?

La jeune femme se pencha et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un moyen de communication. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle se précipita vers le corps. Arrivée quelques mètres de celui-ci, elle ralentie le pas, prudente. Ses yeux scrutèrent le corps minutieusement, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque. Elle savait que leur ennemi pouvait être dangereux et elle ne tenait pas à mourir, là, maintenant, dans ces conditions.

Mady repéra rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais un haut le cœur la saisie à la vue de l'état misérable du jeune homme. Ses vêtements étaient à moitiés déchirés au niveau des bras et des jambes. Son gilet et ses vêtements militaires étaient maculés de sang. Sur le dos, une nette entaille laissait deviner une attaque par un dinosaure auquel il avait échappé miraculeusement. Elle s'approcha prudemment. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sans le toucher, elle observa la position du corps et nota la main qui flottait dans l'eau. Son regard accrocha alors les traces de sang sur les cailloux et lui permet de retracer le parcours du jeune homme. Quelque chose lui enserra le cœur. La peur et le dégout firent place à un autre sentiment, la pitié. Plus elle observait les blessures et plus elle s'imaginait la douleur que cela faisait. Ainsi, malgré les faits de son ennemi, elle respecta sa résistance face à la mort. La jeune femme ne réfléchie pas plus longtemps et s'approcha pour retourner le jeune homme. Un bruit sourd se dégagea de sa gorge. Durant quelques instants, son sang se glaça et ses sens se mirent en alertes. Il était en vie ! Elle se paralysa à nouveau. Maintenant elle était en danger. Sa proximité la mettait en danger. Certes, il était dans un piteux état, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part d'un homme capable de survivre seul, pendant trois mois, avec deux balles en pleine poitrine. Mady se calma légèrement lorsqu'elle observa la peau blême de Lucas. Ses yeux étaient à moitiés ouverts et son regard était perdu. Il était réellement agonisant. La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait la tentation d'en finir, là, maintenant, était grande. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'emparer du couteau du jeune homme pour l'achever. Vu son état, cela passerai inaperçu. De plus, ce geste ne serait pas réellement cruel mais plutôt une délivrance. Cédant à la tentation, elle s'empara du couteau, déterminée, et s'approcha plus encore du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son torse pour s'appuyer et repéra le cœur. Elle leva la main droite, pointe vers la poitrine. Son regard accrocha alors la blessure au dessus du flanc. Juste en dessous de la poitrine, le tee-shirt était tâché de sang qui avait séché. Probablement l'endroit où avaient atterries les deux balles. Elle reconnaissait l'odeur d'une plante médicinale. Mady fronça les sourcils avant d'accrocher à nouveau le regard de Lucas. Son visage était pâle et remplis d'égratignures. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Il n'avait rien de l'homme dangereux qu'elle avait pus voir quelques mois auparavant. Elle se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour cet homme. Elle détourna le regard et empoigna le manche du couteau. Tout homme était attendrissant lorsqu'on l'observait dans un moment de faiblesse ! Celui n'en n'était pas moins dangereux. Et elle n'était même pas certaine que lui sauver la vie en valait vraiment la peine. Sans doute serait ce mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle l'achève ! Décidée elle leva à nouveau le couteau et abaissa son bras.

- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

A nouveau, elle sursauta et son cœur se serra. Elle ravala sa salive et fixa son objectif. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa main tremblait. Non ! Elle n'y arriverait pas. Sans doute n'était elle pas assez expérimentée ? Cela dégoutait ! Relevant les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme, elle lâcha le couteau à terre et posa une main sur son front. Elle le sentit sursauter et trembloter. Ce n'était pas par peur, non ! Son front était glacé… Décidément non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir une minute de plus. Sans doute était elle bien naïve mais elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir, peut importe l'identité de ce quelqu'un.

La jeune femme s'empara de son appareil et capta Terra Nova.

- Ici le soldat Watson.

- Ici, Mady Shannon. J'ai retrouvé Lucas Taylor.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

La jeune femme roula des yeux et souria légèrement. Elle devinait la stupéfaction du militaire qui se demandait si ce n'était pas un canular.

- Lucas Taylor. Vous savez le fils du commandant qui est au passage votre supérieur ! Vous allez m'envoyer quelqu'un ou je le ramène à Terra Nova seule ?

- Quel est votre position ? se reprit le militaire un peu stressé.

Après avoir indiqué le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, Mady examina son patient. Il était dans un état très critique. Elle se demandait même s'il ne mourrait pas avant l'arrivée des militaires. Elle se surprit à souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'il tienne bon. La jeune Shannon souleva délicatement le tee-shirt de Lucas et découvrit, avec une pointe de dégout, l'état de la plaie. Il avait vaguement tenté de la panser avec des feuilles médicinales mais avait été dans l'incapacité de se soigner correctement aggravant sa blessure. Avec un peu d'eau, elle balaya les feuilles séchées afin de mieux observer la blessure. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard prit d'une envie de vomir. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Comment avait il put y survivre ? Elle rabaissa le tee-shirt avant de s'assurer que son patient était encore en vie.

- On va vous soigné, murmura t'elle.

Mady capta le regard du jeune homme. Deux larmes roulèrent le long des joues de ce dernier tandis qu'il lui souriait. L'image de l'ennemi s'effaça définitivement au profit de l'être humain… du patient.

- Accrochez vous, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire gentiment.

Lorsqu'il posa une de ses mains contre sa joue, elle sursauta et se pétrifia. Elle ne put quitter son regard de celui de son ennemi. Il lui apparaissait différemment la tendresse avec laquelle il avait fait ce dernier geste l'a surprit et l'émouvait. Mady réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne l'a votait pas réellement. Sans doute était-il dans un état second. Mais qui voyait-il ? Ou alors il était reconnaissant ? En était-il vraiment capable ? Sur ces interrogations la jeune femme posa sa propre main contre celle de Lucas… et se surprit à ne pas détester ce contact. Bas ! C'était pour la bonne cause !

- Vous m'entendez… Lucas ?

Après quelques instants, elle le vit abaisser très légèrement les sourcils. Oui, il était encore un peu conscient. Elle sentit son regard la scruter encore plus avant qu'une lueur dans son regard ne lui fasse dire qu'effectivement il la reconnaissait. Aussitôt, il abaissa sa main violemment et chercha à bouger pour s'extirper de son emprise. Mady paniqua. Non-non-non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge. Il allait aggraver les choses !

Arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas en état !

Ne tenant pas compte de son avis, il chercha à se redresser mais ne fit que des gestes extrêmement lents. La jeune femme due avouer qu'elle savourait cet instant où elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'ennemi de Terra Nova. Pour une fois !

- Ca suffit ! s'énerva-t-elle dans une toute petite plainte, vous êtes ridicule. Arrêtez de gesticuler !

Un bref grognement fut sa seule réponse. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il parvint à se relever a demi et s'asseoir. Mais à peine eut il poser une main au sol qu'il bascula à nouveau en arrière. La jeune fille amortie sa chute délicatement. Cette fois elle le sentait, il n'avait plus aucune force. D'une minute à l'autre, des équipes médicales de Terra Nova seraient là d'ici là, il serait bien obliger de lui faire confiance. Mady observa à nouveau les traces de sang sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réalisa son oubli. Elle s'éloigna de son patient, prit son sac d'où elle extirpa une gourde qu'elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche. A nouveau, elle passa son bras autours des épaules de Lucas qu'elle força à se redresser.

- Un petit effort, s'agaça-t-elle, c'est pour votre bien. Allez !

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le redresser, elle porta la gourde aux lèvres du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit l'équipe de Terra Nova courir vers eux…

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Ce sont pour les mêmes raisons qu'on déteste une personne _

_Ou qu'on l'aime…_

Russell Banks.

* * *

- Vu la dose de produits qu'on lui a injecté, je vous garantis qu'il ne peut rien vous arrivé.

Son regard passa du corps étendu au sourire amusé d'Elizabeth Shannon. Durant quelques instants, le commandant Taylor avait complètement oublié sa présence, obnubilé par ce corps immobile et paisible. On aurait pus croire que son fils était mort, mais les faibles mouvements du thorax qui montait et descendait, le démentait. Il répondit au sourire de la jeune femme et se redressa légèrement sans approcher. Il était… comment dire ? Dans un état second… légèrement confus. Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Elizabeth Shannon que Jim, son mari, mais sa présence était suffisamment familière pour qu'il puisse abandonner son masque de commandant au profit de l'homme et du père. C'était à vrai dire une situation assez désagréable d'être ici, dans cette pièce. D'autant plus désagréable que cette situation ne lui était pas inconnue. A l'époque… à l'époque il pensait que tout ne serait que l'affaire de quelques mois. Que ca ne serait qu'une période douloureuse a passer. A l'époque…

- Si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous le sangler… ajouta t'elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Je vous remercie pour votre générosité docteur Shannon, lui répliqua t il sur le même ton.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'un sourire. Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'état de son patient avant de s'écarter pour se diriger vers le commandant.

- Son état est stable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour mais votre fils est un battant.

Taylor hocha la tête, bras croisés, en ne quittant pas Lucas du regard.

- Je vais vous laisser un peu avec lui.

Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. L'avait elle fait par politesse ou pour le forcer à rester ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Le silence retomba. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le courage qui l'avait finalement amené jusqu'ici l'abandonnait. Oui, on peut dire qu'il avait peur. Peur d'approcher son propre fils ! C'est idiot non ? Et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait. Le monde acceptait sans mal son masque d'homme fort et courageux et la plupart des gens associaient ces qualités à l'absence de peur. Pourtant vivre dans la jungle, seule, entouré de dinosaures, était si peu de choses face au fait de se retrouver devant le fils pour lequel vous êtes la personne la plus méprisable qu'il soit. Dans un monde parfait, il serait aisé de dire nos sentiments au moment opportun mais le monde n'était pas parfait et la réalité nous obligeait à garder en nous ce qui nous tenait le plus à cœur. Taylor s'approcha lentement et vint près du lit de Lucas encore endormit. Le cœur battant, il saisit cet instant de pouvoir l'observer d'aussi près sans croiser ce regard haineux qu'il avait vu. D'entendre sa voix glacée qui lui murmurait « C'est à toi de me demander pardon ! ». Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa main effleura celle du jeune homme avant de se détourner.

7 jours ! Il avait mis 7 jours avant d'enfin arriver à aller le voir. Non, ce n'était pas par colère…enfin pas vraiment. Peut être un peu en mémoire du lieutenant Washington. Mais ce qu'il ressentait le plus, c'était de la honte. Honte de quoi ? Peut être de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ou simplement de n'être pas venus plus tôt, de ne pas savoir quoi dire. De son impuissance tout simplement ! Il était capable de diriger une citée mais, de comprendre son propre fils… apparemment il n'en était pas capable. Il avait essayé de l'élever au mieux, de tout faire pour que Lucas ne manque de rien et sache se défendre. De toute évidence, il lui avait manqué une chose essentielle…

Il hocha négativement la tête. Pendant 10 ans, il était persuadé que Lucas lui reprochait la mort de sa mère, et voilà qu'il apprenait que ce que le jeune homme lui reprochait était de ne pas l'avoir aimé. C'était sans doute au contraire, son affection pour lui, qui avait pus le rendre trop autoritaire. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Une douleur familière et imperceptible le frappa de plein fouet celle là même qui le hantait depuis une dizaine d'années. Le manque d'ELLE avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile à traverser et il ne l'avait toujours pas surmonté.

Kelly avait été la plus belle chose de sa vie. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait sauvée. Celle qui l'inspirait encore dans ses projets pour Terra Nova. Il l'entendait encore lui dire que « celui qui n'espère pas n'atteindra pas l'inespéré ». Il se souvenait d'elle jusqu'au moment de leur première rencontre. Diable, comme il l'avait trouvé entêtée et agaçante ! Et tout à la fois, il avait eu la sensation qu'un ange lui était apparu. Taylor se souvenait des moindres détails de leur vie commune jusqu'à cette lueur dans ses yeux émeraudes lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être trois. Ses yeux suppliants son aide lorsque leur fils était entré dans l'adolescence leur moment de complicité lorsqu'ils le regardaient dormir étant plus jeune. Sa façon de le rassurer lorsqu'il venait de s'accrocher avec Lucas. Mais aussi son sourire qui lui reprochait gentiment d'avoir louper une exposition de son fils à cause de son travail. Oui, elle avait toujours su voir ses faiblesses et être là dans les moments difficiles. Elle avait toujours su le guider avec Lucas. Le jour de sa mort avait réellement été celui où le soleil n'avait plus jamais brillé dans sa vie, y compris sur Terra Nova. A la mort de Kelly, il s'était jurer d'être là pour son fils de ne rien lui cacher. Mais montrer ses faiblesses à ses enfants étaient parfois plus difficile qu'il paraissait au premier abord.

Maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Son fils était là alors qu'il avait cru le perdre. Lui – même n'avait plus que quelques mois, quelques jours peut être, à vivre. N'était ce pas le moment ou jamais de régler leur différent ? C'est ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Avant de mourir, il airait aimé être en paix avec ses erreurs passées. Peut être qu'après tout, le festin lui offrait cette chance ?

* * *

Le jeune soldat serra son arme qu'il ne lâchait jamais. A Terra Nova plus que dans n'importe quel endroit, il avait apprit qu'elle était certainement sa meilleure amie, voir son amante. Extrémité pointée vers le bas, il restait malgré tout alerte au moindre bruit suspect. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, il aurait bien aimé être utile cette nuit. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il arpentait les locaux de l'infirmerie et il était à présent en mesure de définir la localisation de chaque moucheron. Malgré tout, il restait fier de sa mission : surveiller le fameux Lucas Taylor. Celui là même qui contribua à les assiéger pendant quelques jours. Même s'il n'avait jamais véritablement dirigé Terra Nova, il avait été l'un des principaux des responsables.

Le soldat Bryan avait été extrêmement surprit que le jeune Taylor se laisse commander par un supérieur marchand aussi lâche et n'ayant aucune capacité en dehors de celles touchant au business. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de juger son père au vu de la façon dont il choisissait ses propres alliés ? Bryan lui reconnaissait malgré tout une bonne tactile militaire. Ile soldat s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'un sixer débarque, accompagné d'une troupe, pour délivrer leur _élu. _Pour le moment rien n'était à signaler. Bryan céda à la tentation d'observer de lus près leur ennemi. Toujours endormi, il portait un bandage qui occupait un bon quart de son corps. Il lui serait difficile, dans cet état, d'amorcer une quelconque attaque tout comme il serait difficile aux Classe 6 de récupérer leur miraculé. De toute façon, qu'ils essaient ! Terra Nova ne tarderait pas à les retrouver facilement maintenant…

Le soldat contempla le corps partagé entre le mépris et le respect, le dédain et l'admiration. Il pointa son arme en direction du front du jeune homme. Un sourire de satisfaction se forma sur ses lèvres la sensation du pouvoir qu'il détenait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort. Il n'aurait qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il se ravisa finalement et lâcha un soupir.

- T'as vraiment de la chance d'être le fils à papa. Si je n'avais pas des ordres…

Aucune réponse ne sortit des lèvres du jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement. Seules ses paupières bougeaient faiblement. Bryan le fixa quelques instants avant de repartir pour sa ronde. A nouveau il inspecta les locaux presque vides de l'infirmerie, jeta un coup d'œil au dehors pour humer l'air frais et le silence de la nuit, avant de retourner devant son « protégé ». La chambre était toujours la même mais plus silencieuse. Il savourait cet instant de répits où les machines avaient cessé de sonner. Bryan passa à un autre couloir avant de réaliser sa méprise. Son cœur accéléra. Il sentit une décharge d'adrénaline se diffuser dans son corps. Aussitôt il ramena son arme contre sa poitrine et la serra. Inspectant de nouveau la chambre, il constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : le lit était bel et bien vide.

Et merde ! Reculant, son regard inspecta chaque coin de l'infirmerie qu'il visa tandis que ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il ne constatait rien d'anormal mais il ne pouvait prendre l'entière responsabilité de la fuite du jeune Taylor. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être allé bien loin. Le soldat Bryan s'emparer de sa radio qu'il porta à sa bouche. Lorsque son doigt appuya sur le bouton il entendit un bruit aigue mais familier derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Lucas qu'il ajouta

- Première leçon, ne jamais écouter ce que dit mon père !

Bryan aperçut un flash avant de tomber au sol et de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Lucas descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et arpenta les multiples rues de la colonie qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Bien qu'il ait été déstabilisé par les changements opérés dans Terra Nova depuis qu'il était partit, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de retrouver ses repères. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs légèrement vexé que son père n'est placé qu'un garde pour le surveiller. Que croyait-il ? Il avait survécut à la jungle pendant trois mois avec deux balles dans le cœur, ca n'était pas un léger bandage qui allait l'empêcher de fuir. Véxé mais pas surprit ! Son père, ce dieu sur terre, ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant que quelqu'un puisse arriver à la hauteur de son exploit. Lucas se dirigea discrètement, arme en main, vers une des issues par où il était aisé de passer la frontière de Terra Nova sans être vus. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée, son regard accrocha la cabane où demeurait son père. Après avoir serré les poings, il se retourna et avança d'un pas vers l'issue qu'il visait. Il se figea à nouveau, pris d'un doute. Le souvenir de sa victoire s'imposa à lui les yeux de son père qui cédaient au doute, son regard rempli de pitié et enfin son attitude faussement paternel. Il sentait, comme s'il y était, le sentiment de colère et l'adrénaline qui inondait l'ensemble de son corps. Comme une félin, il s'était accroupie face à sa proie pour mieux l'attaquer, et le grand Nathanael Taylor s'était prit dans la toile de son propre fils tel Laios s'inclinant face à Œdipe. Lucas n'avait pas spécialement éprouvé de la joie lorsque le corps de son père avait cédé à la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger : Juste de la colère. Loin d'être apaisée, elle n'en avait été que plus forte. Il avait enfin pus lui dire en face tout le dégout qu'il lui inspirait. Il avait pus lui dire ses quatre vérités. La vérité était que le problème ne venait pas du monde extérieur mais du grand Nathanael Taylor. Celui la même quo n'écoutait que son propre avis et chassait ceux qui pensaient différemment. Oui, si vous ne pensiez pas comme lui, si vous n'obéissiez pas au code de la colonie, son code, alors vous étiez livré à la jungle.

En réalité, dans cette guerre, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Ces crétins de Terra Nova étaient trop aliénés aux idées de son père pour se rendre compte qu'il était un danger. Ses anciens supérieurs n'étaient certes pas la fine fleure du pays, mais les Classe 6 n'étaient pas si différents des habitants de Terra Nova ils étaient juste plus entrainés et moins égoïstes. Ils risquaient leur vie pour trouver un moyen de sauver leur famille qui vivait en 2149. Le jeune homme n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer les véritables intentions de ses supérieurs mais ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir renverser son père. Ils y étaient presque parvenus… presque ! Si seulement cette petite peste n'avait pas été là !

Lucas fit face à la cabane et inspecta les alentours, hésitant. Après tout, c'était sans doute le moment idéal ! Dans quelques instants, ils s'apercevraient de la mort du soldat et il n'aurait plus la possibilité de fuir. Mais que feraient-ils si leur précieux commandant était retrouvé mort ? Oh certes il y aurait toujours ce shérif ! Mais il ne serait pas suffisamment symbolique pour repousser l'attaque des Classe 6. Pour les habitants de Terra Nova, le commandant Taylor était devenu un véritable symbole. D'un autre côté, Lucas pouvait patienter, fuir et à nouveau assiéger la citée pour de bon. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille la dernière fois.

* * *

Son doigt resta figé sur la détente. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Etait-ce la crainte de ne pas savourer cet instant ou le désir de réveiller son géniteur pour le voir à nouveau souffrir ? Cette dernière option serait périlleuse son père réveillé, ses chances de l'achever en seraient diminuées. Il serra les dents et ravala sa salive. Tant pis ! Il devrait se contenter d'observer l'arrêt des mouvements de sa cage thoracique, de voir sa peau devenir pâle et d'entendre les cris d'effroi des habitants. Après quelques mois, ils le remercieraient pour son geste.

Lucas s'approcha. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque quelque chose accrocha son regard… un document. Pourquoi ce bout de papier attirait il autant son attention ? Les rapports, son père les collectionnaient ! Pourtant celui-ci était différent. Qu'il meurt maintenant ou dans une dizaine de minutes quelle importance ?

Reposant son arme, le jeune homme s'empara du document qu'il parcourut des yeux. Son visage blêmit tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Sa mâchoire se crispa avant qu'il ne rejette violement le document. Il lança un regard noir de haine à son père toujours endormit. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de Lucas tandis qu'il regardait le commandant avec pitié. Le jeune homme leva l'arme vers son père avant de l'abaisser. Finalement, peut être qu'il y avait une justice dans ce monde ? Allait-il l'achever là ce soir ? Nan. Ce serait trop d'honneur ! Non. Il avait une bien meilleure idée.

Après un dernier regard pour le commandant Taylor, Lucas se dirigea sans bruit, vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Désolé pour la longueur entre les chapitres mais je dois avouer que je manage entre plusieurs front en ce moment. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai absolument pas abandonné l'idée de ship Lucas/Maddy. Je dirais même qu'en faisant quelques recherches, je me suis aperçus que les fans de ce couple n'étaient pas si rares. cf : f375/brainiacs-%E2%99%95-%7Blucas-maddy%7D-1-b-c-good-girl-sympathizing-bad-boy-who-doesnt-love-right-63034951/ ._

_Je pense que cette fic sera peut être longue. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de guimauve et je tiens à préciser que si cette fic est une romance dans le fond, la relation père-fil entre les deux Taylor est aussi un point important ici. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à mettre les deux taylors comme personnages principaux de cette fic. _

_Si c'est une romance, j'espère qu'elle ne tournera pas en guimauve autours du couple prévu. C'est pourquoi je rassure les fans du ship Sky- Lucas, il y aura sans doute quelques scènes pour eux. Au programme de Cupidon ^^ est prévu un trio de triangle amoureux ^^. _

_**Audrey** : Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ;). J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Comment l'humanité finirait elle ? Seraient-ils désormais les derniers héritiers de l'espèce humaine ? Parviendraient-ils à donner une nouvelle chance à l'humanité tout en préservant ce lieu ?

Maintenant que le portail était détruit, toutes ces guerres allaient elles cesser ?

Et quant était il d'eux ? Quant était il de leurs histoires ? Parviendrait-il à son but ?

Alors qu'il avait l'étrange sensation d'errer sans but, une éclaircie perça le néant et illumina sa route. Il était dans une forêt tropicale qu'il connaissait bien. L'odeur des diverses fleurs vinrent titiller ses narines tandis que ses tympans reconnaissaient sans peine, le son claire de la cascade. Devant lui, de grandes feuilles vertes semblaient former la porte d'une clairière lumineuse. Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir cet étrange calme, cette chaleur bienfaisante ce…cette paix intérieur. L'endroit lui était plus que familier et pourtant... il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi….il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ses yeux là. C'était presque irréel. Tout lui semblait plus lumineux. Les odeurs semblaient s'être décuplées pour ne laisser que les bonnes. L'air était plus pur que dans ses souvenirs et même le chant des oiseaux formaient une mélodie. Grand Dieu où était-il ?

Soudain son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut une voix familière.

Esperanza ?!

Il tourna la tête pour voir son fils passer à côté de lui sans le regarder. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le méprisait, non. Il ne le voyait tout simplement pas. Comme si il n'existait pas. Comme s'il était un fantôme. Le visage de son fils était tendu et son regard dur, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis onze ans. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il lisait dans son regard… c'était de la peur. Une peur mélangée à de l'inquiétude et à de la colère. Une colère qu'il comprenait sans même savoir ce qui avait pus mettre son fils dans cet état. C'était une lueur qu'il avait pus lire mainte fois dans son propre regard. Une lueur qui lui provoqua un long frisson.

Le jeune homme, qui avait pris quelques années depuis son récent souvenir, passa devant lui et poussa une longue feuille qui lui barrait le passage.

Esperanza !

C'était plus un cri de soulagement que de colère qui sortit des lèvres Lucas. Le cœur de Taylor manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin à qui s'adressait son fils. Le puissant jet d'eau de la cascade illuminée par le soleil fit ressortir cette apparition qui lui sembla presque angélique. Assise sur un gros rocher près de l'eau…un peu trop près du bord à son avis, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Loin d'être effrayée par le ton de Lucas la jeune demoiselle fit un grand sourire et se laissa glisser le long du rocher avant de courir vers lui les bras écartés, en l'air comme si elle allait s'envoler. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser et de la réceptionner. Taylor sourit lorsqu'il vit que si son fils avait bien l'intention d'exprimer sa colère à la petite, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et agrippa ses bras le long de son cou. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enserrer la petite fille comme s'il avait s'agit d'un objet précieux. Puis il s'écarta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant avant de lui parler à sa hauteur. Taylor n'entendit pas les paroles du jeune homme, mais il vit l'enfant hocher la tête tout en gardant son éternel et beau sourire. Le commandant ne put quitter l'enfant du regard. Ses yeux, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui elle les tenait comme il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander quel lien pouvait les unir tous les deux… L'émeraude clair de ses yeux ressortait comme deux pierres précieuses dans un visage encadré par des cheveux noirs de jais qui brillaient d'un reflet châtains lorsque le soleil les illuminait. Plus il la regardait et plus elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…son profil, son sourire…

La petite Esperanza hocha la tête avant d'enlacer à nouveau le jeune homme, de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et d'agripper sa main pour le pousser de toutes ces forces vers l'eau.

Etait ce un rêve ou l'avenir ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez envie d'y croire… mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile pour cela que vous preniez de tels risques.

La voix de son ami Jim chassa ces images qui laissèrent en lui une empreinte indélébile.

- C'est mon fils… répondit il d'une voix encore vague

- C'est aussi votre ennemi mortel, répondit l'ex-flic d'une voix amicale, sans Sky vous seriez probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est…

- Que feriez-vous dans ma situation ? Laisseriez-vous tomber Josh aussi facilement ? J'avais fait erreur Jim et comme vous dite, j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir.

Taylor tourna la tête vers son ami qu'il fixa avant de hocher la tête.

- Et je ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, peut être que l'erreur est de croire que Lucas changera d'avis…

- Il n'en a pas après Terra Nova. C'est moi qu'il veut.

- Comment en être sure ?

Taylor fixa son ami d'un regard interrogateur, surprit de sa question. Jim lui renvoya son regard et haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Nos enfants sont une partie de nous. Et il nous est généralement difficile d'accepter qu'ils puissent faire d'autres choix que les nôtres…mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je me demande si la vengeance est la réelle motivation de l'alliance de Lucas avec les Sixers…

- Il n'a fait ca que pour me provoquer…

- Comment l'affirmer Taylor ?! Répéta t il d'une voix calme, peut être ne le sait il pas lui-même. Vous êtes liés par le sang non par le tempérament. Si tous les fils qui en voulaient à leur père devaient avoir une soudaine envie de les tuer, je serais surement en cavale à fuir Josh.

Le commandant ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce dernier argument.

- Et n'avez-vous justement pas eu quelques soucis relationnels avec votre fils ces derniers temps ?

Jim soupira en hochant négativement la tête.

- Très bien, sur ce point vous gagnez. Mais vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis sur le fait qu'accepter votre fils dans le même logement que vous est une erreur dangereuse.

- Où l'auriez vous mis alors ? Dans un logement entouré de soldats ? Bonne image de prisonnier pour des réconciliations. Sky et sa mère ne sont que deux et je suis sure qu'elle aurait accepté s'il avait s'agit d'arracher des informations à Lucas, pas aussi sure pour une collocation.

Ce fut au tour de Jim de sourire.

- Il ne resterait que vous et votre famille en qui j'aurai eu le plus confiance, mais vous êtes déjà quatre.

- Oui merci, c'est déjà difficilement gérable parfois sans y introduire un combat de coq entre Josh et Lucas…

- On m'a dit que vous en aviez fait l'expérience oui.

Jim haussa les sourcils pendant quelques secondes en soupirant. Pas besoin d'autres mots pour que le commandant comprenne.

- Et pour être totalement franc avec vous, je n'aimerai pas trop que Lucas soit proche de Maddy. Elle est un peu trop curieuse depuis son fameux sauvetage… entre ça et son mariage, Elizabeth est sur le point de faire une crise de nerf.

- Félicitation d'ailleurs, j'ai été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Sans doute plus que moi…

- Pourquoi avoir accepté alors ?

- J'ai accepté pour Reynold, je ne pensais pas que Maddy accepterai si vite.

- C'est une grand fille et intelligente. Elle n'a que 16 ans c'est vrai mais elle est très mature pour son âge.

- Maddy est juste douée…. Peut être est ce des craintes irrationnelles de père mais… disons que j'aurai moins peur si Josh m'annonçait qu'il se fiançait. Maddy est très curieuse, vive et gentille mais elle encore jeune Taylor. C'est une enfant…

- Peut être devons nous les laisser grandir en leur faisant confiance. A trop vouloir les protéger, on peut finir par les perdre. Regardez-moi…

- Les circonstances sont différentes.

- Peut être, mais cela change t il vraiment la conclusion ?

Jim ne sut quoi répondre et balança légèrement la tête en reportant son regard vers l'océan.

- J'ai fait des erreurs et j'aimerai simplement me les faire pardonner avant que…que je ne meurs un jour, dit il en reprenant la fin de sa phrase

- Vous avez encore un sacré bout de temps alors, répondit amicalement Jim.

Un bref sourire en coin fut la seule réponse du commandant. Son ami ignorait le rapport d'Elizabeth quant à son dossier médical et… c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le monde s'apitoie sur son sors encore moins que Lucas l'apprenne. Cela aurait réduit ces chances de réconciliations, le jeune homme voyant là une technique de manipulation de sa part.

- Entre nous, je ne crois pas que vous ayez réellement quelque chose à vous faire pardonner.

- Qui n'en a pas ?

* * *

Il se rappelait d'un jour où sa mère lui avait fait écouter une chanson très ancienne qui datait du 20e siècle. Une chanson qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu par la suite… Que disait-elle déjà ? Avec le temps, va tout s'en va. Il avait souvent remis ses paroles en doute mais à cet instant précis, il devait bien reconnaitre que le chanteur n'avait pas tord. Lucas balaya la pièce du regard… où était passé les divers appareils qu'il avait l'habitude de voir ? Tout avait été remplacé dans la pièce, jusqu'à l'emplacement des meubles. S'il n'avait pas gardé quelques repères visuels à l'extérieur, il aurait certainement pensé qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit. Certes il était resté quelques jours à Terra Nova il y a trois mois, lors du siège de la…cité ? Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds ici. Ridicule non ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il en ignorait la raison. Jamais il n'avait douté de lui et de sa décision de faire un second portail depuis que son père l'avait jeté dehors, sa volonté n'en avait été que décuplée et il voyait toute l'importance de sa mission. Et pourtant… il faut dire aussi que les jours où il était revenu dans la colonie n'avait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir, entre la rébellion organisée par Shannon et son père qui jouait à cache –cache dans la forêt…

A présent, il n'avait plus que ça à faire si l'on peut dire. Marqué comme un animal par une puce électronique dont il avait apprit l'existence en prison – bon comité d'accueil pour une personne soit disant invitée non ? – il avait du ensuite se faire à l'idée que son cher père s'illusionne à vouloir refaire le bon vieux temps et l'accueillait gentiment chez lui. C'est trop charmant ! Oh oui il le haïssait ! Mais pas au point de sous estimer son ennemi son père tenait trop à sa vie pour prendre de tels risques…même si elle était plus courte que prévue. S'il l'accueillait chez lui, c'est qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il savait que Lucas ne le tuerait pas comme cela. D'autant plus qu'il était au courant pour son diagnostic sévère. C'était la seule raison qui l'avait empêché d'agir l'autre soir. « Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre » était devenu ces derniers jours son mot d'ordre. Otez la vie à son père maintenant serait en fait lui rendre service…Jamais il ne lui ferait ce plaisir ! Et cela Taylor le savait très bien. Cet accueil était donc un affront à l'image de son père les gens le verrait comme un homme bon alors qu'en réalité… Ceci dit, la vie lui avait bien prouvé que son père pouvait devenir naïf, ou prendre les gens pour des idiots il ne savait pas trop, dés lors qu'il s'agissait de famille. Dés lors, peut être n'était il qu'un idiot qui se mettait en danger ?

Ah la famille ! Ces discours l'avaient toujours profondément agacé. Pourquoi le fait que le même sang coulait dans les veines construirait des liens forts d'amour ? On voyait tous les jours dans la nature des bébés naitre, grandir et un jour se disputer le territoire avec leurs ainés. Or l'Homme, qu'était-il au fond ? C'est vrai, il devait bien avouer qu'en voyant ce Jim Shannon voler à la rescousse de son fils, il avait eu lui-même une pointe d'amertume et de regret, mais ce n'était pas ce que tous s'imaginaient. Ce qu'il regrettait c'est de ne pas avoir connu quelqu'un avec qui il aurait partagé ce lien fort et complice. Jim et Josh Shannon n'étaient pas aussi proche simplement parce qu'ils étaient père et fils ils ne l'auraient pas été qu'ils se seraient peut être aussi bien entendu… En fait si, Lucas avait connu une personne semblable…et son père l'avait froidement abattu sous ses yeux le soir de son expulsion !

Le jeune homme serra les dents tandis que son regard fixait les plantes qui avaient envahis son ancien labo. Son cœur fit un bond et il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut une forme familière… une petite forme longue et cassée. Il s'approcha de la table et repoussa énergiquement quelques plantes sans grandes attentions pour ces dernières. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé c'était bien le prototype sur lequel il travaillait et que son père avait violement fracassé avant qu'il ne le chasse hors de Terra Nova, qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il manquait quelques morceaux, et la personne qui l'avait retrouvé n'était pas parvenu à le faire marcher mais… Le fantôme d'un sourire fier traversa son visage lorsqu'il imagina un vieux scientifique en train de s'acharner à vouloir comprendre son travail pour ne parvenir finalement qu'aux bases. De bonnes bases c'était certain… mais les bases malgré tout. Et lui aurait toute la vie devant lui pour améliorer cette technique et ce savoir. Un grognement sourd attira son attention. Il reposa une partie de l'appareil et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Perdue au milieu de ses plantes, une silhouette à blouse blanche était penchée au dessus des ordinateurs. Il reconnaissait sans peine les diverses formules qui s'affichaient sur l'écran en face d'elle. La silhouette féminine était jeune et il ne voyait d'elle que de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui se terminaient en cascade. Elle était vive et sa tête virevoltait de droite à gauche et de haut en bas. De temps à autres elle émettait des « Ah ! » et des « Oooh ! » d'exclamation. Quelques « Hein ? » ressortaient souvent. Sans doute une élève, novice, qui essayait de comprendre ses travaux. Que croyait-elle franchement ?! Il approcha doucement derrière la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par une vague d'énergie qui venait d'envahir la jeune inconnue. Elle tapota quelque chose sur le clavier, fit mille manœuvre et… réussit à faire le lien entre deux ou trois formules. Ok. Il devait bien avouer que c'était pas mal pour une débutante…mais c'était comme de refaire un exercice à un problème déjà corrigé. Il lui donnerait un 16/20 à la rigueur. La jeune femme elle, semblait aussi fière qu'heureuse de sa prestation. Lucas fut amusé de voir la lueur d'excitation et de curiosité qui luisait dans ses yeux marron. Il décida de ne rien dire et de s'appuyer contre le rebord de la table, bras croisés, pour l'observer, cette dernière ne l'ayant toujours pas remarquer. Maintenant qu'il l'observait bien, elle était plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Sky. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait de commun avec la jeune femme. Sky était d'un tempérament et d'une nature assez proche de la sienne raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé « petite sœur ». Cette jeune femme était beaucoup plus innocente et fragile. Il était persuadé que Sky mènerait des batailles sans problème tandis que cette jeune fille là, il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait de la faire tomber pour la briser. Quant au physique, si Sky était très belle, il devait bien l'avouer, il ressortait d'elle un côté beaucoup plus mure que chez cette demoiselle dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur enfantines. Etait ce ses yeux, ou son sourire qui lui donnait ce petit côté joyeux et plein de vie ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne qui lui inspirait cela… Il en avait vu des sourires. Des hypocrites, des tristes, des sadiques… mais aucun comme celui là. Qu'il s'agrandisse ou diminue lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, il restait toujours présent. Et lorsqu'elle remit ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille, il y avait quelques choses d'innocent et de gracieux dans son geste. La lumière du labo illuminait ses yeux comme deux lumières qui ressortaient de ces pupilles. Le jeune homme se prit à sourire malgré lui en contemplant la jeune fille. Il fut un instant touché par elle. Il en avait vu des belles jeunes femmes au cours de sa vie, il devait d'ailleurs bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas été complètement insensible à celle de Sky Pourtant, rien n'équivalait celle de cette jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose de pur qui se dégageait de…

- Aaahhh ! lança-t-elle dans un petit cri en faisant tomber ses calculs au sol lorsqu'elle réalisa la présence de Lucas, be- bon sang ! Vous avez failli me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Termina-t-elle une main sur la poitrine.

- Si vous voulez parvenir au bout de cette équation il va falloir corriger ça. Répondit-il amusé par la situation en gardant malgré tout un visage stoïque.

La jeune fille le fixa un instant avant de regarder le calcul dont il lui parlait puis reporta à nouveau son regard vers lui. Son sourire avait changé, mais pas disparut. Il était gêné mais bien présent. Son regard hésitait entre la curiosité et la peur. Il sut à son recul qu'elle savait qui il était et… lui aussi la reconnut. Il se figea durant quelques secondes se demandant comment il n'avait pas pus la reconnaitre plus tôt.

- Euh merci, finit elle par dire. Vous …vous voulez que je lâche vos travaux ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que j'ai peur que vous ne les copiez ? lança-t-il avec un sourire automatique.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Se défendit-elle dans un cri de fierté

- Alors ne vous surestimez pas.

- Vous pouvez parler….répliqua t'elle d'une voix tremblotante, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'attitude de défense de la jeune femme. Il avait oublié qu'il avait l'étiquette de Dark Vador dans cette cité. Les yeux de Maddy passaient de son regard à quelque chose d'autre…suivant son regard il s'aperçut que sa main avait automatiquement attrapé son arme. Encore une chose paradoxale de son cher père qui lui avait consenti un moyen de défense alors que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, une horde de soldat lui tomberait dessus avec le seul rêve de le tuer. Il posa l'arme sur la table et leva les mains devant la jeune fille.

- On se détend ok ? Tu ne me serais de toute façon d'aucune utilité…

- Si vous pensez que ca me vexe ! Mentit-elle

A nouveau il sourit devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille qui contrastait avec sa réponse.

- Tu es une piètre menteuse petite

- Et alors ? Je considère cela comme une qualité. Moi au moins je ne me comporte pas en ado puéril !

Cette fois, il ne sourit plus du tout et s'approcha d'elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille recula légèrement sans détourner les yeux. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle s'appuya à son tour contre le rebord de la table et croisa les bras. Elle lui adressa un regard hautain avant d'ajouter

- Auriez vous l'obligeance de me laisser travaillé puisque de TOUTE EVIDENCE vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services ? Je vous en serai vraiment très reconnaissante.

Sur ces mots elle se remit dans la lecture de ses calculs sans accorder au jeune homme le moindre regard. Stupéfait, il ne recula pas et ne cessa pas non plus de la regarder. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de revenir rapidement à ses calculs.

- J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'espace vital, ajouta t'elle en le repoussant au bout de quelques minutes.

Lucas ne savait plus s'il devait s'énerver ou s'amusé de la situation. Il ne savait pas non plus si cette fille était pétrifiée ou indifférente. Il décida finalement de rester et pointa son doigt vers un autre calcul.

- Ca non plus ce n'est pas bon. Vraiment ce n'est pas bien parti si vous faites des fautes à toutes les lignes.

Maddy feignit de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait et acheva son autre calcul. Il la vit revenir à l'endroit exact qu'il lui avait indiqué, barrer, réfléchir pour inscrire autre chose.

- Ca n'est toujours pas ça.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

- Mon calcul est bon ! Vous n'allez pas me contredire sur ce calcul là quand même ?

- Sur ce point là non, mais il faut tenir compte de l'ensemble.

Le regard de la jeune fille virevolta de gauche à droite et il l'observa se mordre la lèvre avant de ravaler sa salive. Oui elle était déçue. Et d'une certaine manière, elle lui faisait pitié. La jeune fille semblait réellement intéressée.

- Pourquoi ne pas abandonner tout simplement ?! C'est peine perdue pour vous.

- Cela fait une semaine que je ne dors plus à cause de cela. Alors le mot abandonner ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

- Une semaine oh ! Quel exploit. Moi ca fait presque dix ans.

Maddy reposa son stylo d'un geste sec avant de lancer un regard noir à Lucas.

- Eh bien dans ce cas aidez-moi puisque c'est vous l'expert ! Mais peut être qu'après tout le mot reconnaissance ne fais pas partit de votre vocabulaire, lança t'elle d'un ton pédant.

- De quoi ? Avoir aidé votre père à me faire prisonnier ? Ce serait plutôt à lui et votre cher commandant d'être reconnaissant. Maddy Shannon n'est ce pas ? La fille du sheriff …

Maddy le fixa d'un air déçue et désabusé. Elle hocha négativement la tête tout en soupirant.

- Vous savez, Lucas Taylor n'est ce pas ? Le fils du commandant…. Ajouta elle en mimant son ton, tout le monde n'a pas un esprit aussi tordu et, de toute évidence, torturé, que le votre ! Il y a encore des personnes qui n'agissent pas dans un double intérêt.

Encore une fois il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'argument de la jeune femme. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle l'amusait même si une partie de lui était agacé par elle. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'observa. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec tous les Shannon dont il avait pus croisé la route… enfin si, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère Elizabeth Shannon. Mais il avait du mal à la voir comme ses autres ennemis.

- L'expérience m'a appris que les gens ont beaucoup plus d'intérêts qu'ils ne veulent bien l'avouer. Je vous accord que j'ai été un peu ingrat envers vous… petit conseil pour vous prouvez ma gratitude… descendez de votre petit nuage tant qu'il en est encore tant. Le monde n'est pas tout rose. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Il n'est pas si gris non plus. C'est vous et votre bande de copains qui détruisez tout sur votre passage, et cela uniquement pour vos histoires de familles.

Le jeune homme se retourna instantanément et lui lança un regard noir, se retenant de ne pas l'étrangler. Il était fixé elle ne l'amusait plus du tout !

- Je vous interdis de parler de ça ! Qu'est ce que vous savez à propos de moi au juste ?

- Ce que mon père m'en a dit, ajouta t elle d'un ton moins assurée en voyant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme.

- Oh alors dans ce cas ! Se moqua-t-il

- Et ce que m'a dit Sky aussi…

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et mauvais.

- Avec tout ca vous pourrez écrire ma biographie ! M'avez-vous déjà cerné docteur ?

Maddy le fixa avant de baisser les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il soupira, méprisant, avant d'hocher négativement la tête et de se retourner. Il n'en avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Il avait été curieux de savoir qui s'intéressait à ses travaux et lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il s'agissait de la fille Shannon, il avait été intrigué. Maintenant il savait que sa sauveteuse n'était qu'une enfant qui avait simplement obéi à papa et qui en plus se mêlait de se qui ne la regardait pas.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous détruire Terra Nova ?! lança-t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et ne répondit pas.

- Attendez ! Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas ? Ce n'est qu'une simple question. Vous ne croyez donc qu'en l'argent pour…

Bon sang ! Cette fille était plaie ! Il se retourna rapidement. Maddy manqua de le heurter, surprise.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça on dirait. Vous n'avez pas déjà la réponse ?

- Je veux juste comprendre !

- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce que mes intentions, mes buts et mes projets peuvent bien vous faire hein ?! Parce que vous m'avez sauvez vous vous croyez mon gardien ?

La jeune fille le fixa et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Elle pâlit et se sentit gênée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était pas poser la question. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que ces questions la hantaient depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le jeune homme au bord du lac. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il était leur ennemi, son image ne la quittait plus. Ce moment de faiblesse ne la quittait plus. Comme une énigme, elle était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir. Lorsque Sky lui avait raconté son aventure, suite à sa dispute avec son frère, elle n'était pas parvenue à dissuader la jeune fille bien au contraire ! Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'en cet instant, elle se sentait ridicule. Et confortée. Quelque chose brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant une souffrance. Ou bien était ce elle qui interprétait ?

A nouveau il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le visage de la jeune fille. Même dans ce moment de colère, elle lui inspirait une certaine douceur, une innocence. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses questions. Elle cherchait vraiment à le connaitre. Mais pourquoi ? Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer ! La jeune fille détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t'elle sincèrement. Je crois que j'ai du mal à établir une logique entre l'homme que j'ai vu assassiner le lieutenant Washington et celui que j'ai sauvé il y une semaine.

Il la fixa sans répondre et un eu effrayé. Qu'avait elle vu au juste le jour de son sauvetage. Il était tellement faible qu'il ne lui restait que de vagues souvenirs de cet instant.

- Et ca me fait un sacré mal de crâne depuis quelques jours, acheva t'elle.

Lucas eut un sourire en coin avant de soupirer. Elle aussi allait finir par lui donner mal à la tête. Il avait fallu que ce soit Sainte Theresa qui se porte à son secours, comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

- J'étais conscient et en possession de toutes mes facultés lorsque j'ai fait un trou dans le crâne de cette femme ! dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Cela répond t il a vos questions ?

La jeune fille ravala sa salive sans un mot. Il la fixa encore quelques minutes.

- Si vous comprenez aussi bien mes travaux que ma psychologie, je vous conseille d'abandonner sur le champ. Ce sera mon deuxième conseil.

- Comment un homme qui abat froidement une personne peut il, agonisant, montrer une certaine tendresse ? Comment peut-il pleurer ?

Une gifle. Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait mit par ces dernières révélations. Un seau d'eau froide lui aurait, à coté, procurer une certaine chaleur !

- Un simple moment de faiblesse, siffla-t-il.

- Révélateur, continua t'elle.

- De quoi ? Que je sui un homme bon au fond c'est ça ?

- Peut être… à vous de me le dire.

- Vous savez au fond vous en êtes comique.

Lucas se retourna et s'éloigna sur ces derniers mots. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette jeune fille qui commençait à poser un peu trop de questions, et qui, de toute évidence, l'avait vu dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Ce qui lui déplaisait fortement ! Elle ne chercha pas à le rejoindre.

- Comique ou pathétique ! lança-t-il avant de disparaitre définitivement.

Maddy le regarda s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils. Elle se remit à ses calculs sans pouvoir se concentrer. Les paroles de Lucas résonnaient dans sa tête et la décourageait. Son sang se mit à bouillir. Abandonner ? Lui non plus ne la connaissait pas ! Elle allait lui montrer de quoi était capable Maddy Shannon !

* * *

_A suivre _

_P.S : Prochainement à l'affiche, quelques scènes entre Lucas et Sky ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le temps entre chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires ! :D Skye arrive enfin pour les fans. J'espère que ca vous plaira ;)._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

- On y est

George posa à peine un regard sur elle. Encore trop ancré au monde du futur, il s'enorgueillit du pouvoir que lui conférait son costume et son statut. Seul survivant du groupe d'Hope Plaza qui payait les Sixers, George avait rapidement su tirer avantage de la mort soudaine de celui pour qui il travaillait en tant que simple assistant. Il était désormais leur seul ambassadeur avec les gens de pouvoirs de 2149… ou théoriquement, 2150. Il était le seul espoir de revoir sa fille un jour.

La disparition de Lucas avait représenté un désavantage évident pour eux que le souvenir de la croupe du bateau avait rapidement fait oublier. Si elle provenait du 19e siècle, cela indiquait que la faille spatio-temporelle que Taylor avait fait disparaitre en même temps qu'Hope Plaza n'était pas unique. Et, par chance, la mort n'avait pas totalement effacée les traces de Lucas. Il leur avait livré la clef, maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à exploiter la seconde porte. Bien entendu, cette fois, ils ne se feraient pas doubler par Taylor. Son prédécesseur n'était qu'un imbécile arrogant. George lui ne se précipiterait pas Terra Nova ne l'intéressait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il ne le tuerait pas, non. Il allait créer sa propre Terra Nova…

- Et c'est là que vous l'avez trouvé ? Seule ?

- Le courant à due la transporter, expliqua Mira agacée à un chef qui ne lui inspirait, par moment, que mépris

Elle observa George remonter le fleuve du regard en cogitant ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Ces hommes urbanisés débarquaient dans ce monde hostile avec leur arrogance juvénile et s'amusaient à leur donner des ordres alors qu'ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'était la vie ici. Elle serra les dents et pensa très fort à Angélique, sa fille.

- Et là bas commence la zone interdite n'est ce pas ?

- Là où commence la forêt oui. Personne ne s'y ait aventuré à ma connaissance, à part…

George la regarda pour la première fois, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- A part Taylor sans doute.

- Vous n'en n'êtes pas sure.

- Il n'en a jamais parlé ce qui est étonnant de sa part. J'ai surpris quelques allusions involontaires. Mais tous le monde le supposent.

- Donc vos affirmations ne s'appuient que sur des suppositions. Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Etant le premier homme à explorer ce monde et à en tracer les limites, Taylor n'aurait pas qualifiée cette zone d'interdite s'il n'avait pas eu une raison pour cela non ?! En toute bonne logique il a due l'explorer.

George fixa la jeune femme sans que son arrogance ne disparaisse pour autant.

- Parfait ! finit-il par dire, eh bien qu'est ce qu'on attend ? En route pour le portail.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y entrer en toute imprudence. Comme je vous le disais, Taylor a sans doute eu de bonnes raisons pour qualifier cette zone d'interdite.

- Taylor et sa paranoïa !

Mira serra une nouvelle fois les dents et se lança aux trousses de son chef déjà suivis de ses hommes. Les hommes qui travaillaient autrefois pour elle, et quelques ex- militaires de Terra Nova rallié du temps de leur siège.

- Taylor se prend peut être pour un dieu mais c'est un homme de terrain qui sait de quoi il parle. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler à ses côtés et je ne vous conseille pas de prendre ses paroles à la légère.

- Nous sommes armés ! Cela me suffit. Maintenant, s'il ne vous plait pas de me suivre, vous êtes libre. Vous avez bien droit à un congé pour bons et loyaux services.

La jeune femme se stoppa nette devant ces paroles. Elle jeta un œil à droite à et à gauche aux hommes qui autrefois la suivait comme son ombre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pour tous, qu'une ombre. Des robots assujettis obéissant à Hope Plaza, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. N'avaient-ils donc aucune dignité, aucune raison ? Tous ces hommes qu'elle avait petit à petit, finis par considérer comme les membres de sa propre citée. Le clamp des Sixers. De belles illusions !

Après quelques minutes, ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à une cascade deux fois plus grande que celle où Lucas avait pris l'habitude de gravés ses formules pour narguer son père. Telle une porte infranchissable, elle délimitait l'entrée d'un monde inaccessible qui désirait rester secret. Cela ne découragea pourtant pas l'avide George qui ordonna qu'on ne fasse aucuns détours. Après quatre heures d'efforts, l'ancienne combattante savoura les instants de silence et la pâleur que tentait de dissimulait son supérieur. Elle-même devait bien reconnaitre que jamais, sur cette terre du Crétacé, elle n'avait contemplé pareil spectacle. Si la Cascade leur avait paru être le sommet d'un haut plateau, il n'en était en réalité que la base…ou du moins un niveau intermédiaire. Autours d'eux, l'espace de terre sèche était si étroit qu'ils étaient obligés de patauger dans l'eau claire et glaciale en s'agrippant aux rochers. Par chance le courant été modéré. Ils étaient en effet bien haut, mais au fond de ce qui ressemblait à un Canyon. Un ancien Canyon dans lequel s'était développée une épaisse forêt qu'un étrange brouillard recouvrait. Mira se retourna et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle. L'endroit qu'elle avait mainte fois exploré pendant cinq ans était lui-même bordé par un ensemble de plateau, vestiges d'anciens canyons. De loin, cela lui rappelait l'Ouest Américain, qu'elle avait observé dans les films, mais en beaucoup plus verdoyants. Le soleil couchant offrait à cette terre une couleur rouge-orangée. Elle admira le vue en écoutant le chant de la cascade. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterrie sur cette terre, elle ressentie un sentiment proche d'une paix intérieure. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle discerna un disque tout petit qui réfléchissait la lumière orangée du soleil. Lorsque l'astre eut disparut, le disque s'illumina à son tour de petites lumières plus nombreuses, comme si il avait absorbé la lumière du soleil. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de Terra Nova. Mira se retourna et se dirigea vers son chef pour lui faire la remarque de cet excellent point d'observation. Finalement elle se ravisa. Elle attendait de voir ce que valait George. Si, toutefois, il était encore vivant à la sortie de cette forêt, peut être lui ferait elle part de sa découverte.

- La nuit va tombée d'ici deux minutes. On devrait trouver un endroit dans ces roches où s'abriter pour dormir.

- Bien. On va aller dans cette forêt.

- Si l'on reste à une hauteur respectable, les roches sont plus sures pour nous protéger d'attaque de dinosaures. Protesta-t-elle

- N'y en a-t-il pas aux longs cous ?

Elle leva légèrement les yeux au ciel avant de retenir un soupir d'agacement.

- Carnivores. Les dinosaures carnivores, ce dont ne font pas partis les brachiosaures…

N'aies pas peur des méchants gros dinosaures petit garçon. Mais ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas parler. George haussa les épaules exactement de la même façon que son supérieur. De toute évidence, le Crétacé n'était pas son époque comme son moindre souci.

- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Nous avancerons dans cette foret jusqu'à ce que nous soyons suffisamment avancé pour établir un campement. Vous l'avez bien fait dans les arbres la dernière fois, je me trompe ?

- Et quand serons-nous suffisament avancé… ?

…Pour sa majesté, se retint elle d'ajouter.

- Quand je le déciderai.

- Mes hommes ne sont pas des mules ! explosa Mira aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Si Taylor se prenait pour un dieu, il avait au moins le mérite de posséder un minimum d'humanité.

- Ce sont MES hommes Mira ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Encore une fois, je ne vous retiens pas. Donc à moins que vous n'organisiez une rébellion, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Une fois de plus, aucun mot ne purent sortirent de la bouche de Mira figée par la colère. George se tourna une fois de plus vers elle, avec un calme stupéfiant.

- Je vous rappelle néanmoins que sans notre aide financière, jamais vous n'auriez pus organiser quoique ce soit. Les Sixers sont la propriété d'Hope Plaza, comme ils l'ont toujours été !

La jeune femme observa George crier

- En avant

Avant de s'éloigner, suivit des hommes, dans l'épaisse et sombre forêt que l'union du brouillard et du ciel nocturne rendait plus chaque seconde plus glaciale. Elle caressa son arme à ses côtés avant de serrer les dents, fermer les yeux et rabattre ses doigts en un poing fermé. Elle sortit de cet état au léger bruit d'une branche qui se déplaçait. Habituée à la forêt, elle décela là un bruit qui n'était pas naturel. Attentive, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la main serrant à présent son arme, jetant de temps à autres des regards vers le groupe qui s'éloignait. Elle fut tentée de les avertir mais préféra les couvrir. Si il y avait quelques choses d'étrangers qui les guettaient, mieux valait savoir de quoi il s'agissait et s'il était seul.

Elle suivit ainsi le groupe, aux aguets. Il n'y avait rien autours d'eux. Petit à petit, le brouillard dissipa la netteté du paysage ce qui ne fit que la rendre plus nerveuse. A nouveau un bruit étrange qu'elle reconnut bientôt…des pas. Ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Et ils étaient suivis.

* * *

Ses yeux passèrent du visage tendu et sérieux de la jeune femme aux pièces disposées devant eux. Seule une brise fraiche vint les taquiner. Au loin, ils entendaient les murmures, les cris et les discussions des habitants ainsi que le bruit de moteurs des quelques véhicules qui passaient. Ce bruit de fond urbain accompagnait le chant naturel de quelques étranges oiseaux, très loin de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs livres de sciences mais les premiers de leurs espèces. Imperturbable, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène bouclés fixait les pièces. Le menton enfoui dans la paume de sa main, il percevait dans son regard azur qu'elle analysait chacun des points et anticipait les actes de son adversaire. Son unique défaut, peut être, résidait dans son inflexibilité. Il trouvait intéressant le changement de jeux de la jeune femme depuis quelques mois qui n'était rien d'autre que le reflet de son propre changement de comportement. Les événements qui avait causé la perte de Terra Nova, avait marqué Skye bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

- Echec ! s'exclama t'elle soudain en déplaçant calmement une pièce.

Souriant à son tour, Taylor passa de l'observation de sa jeune adversaire au jeu. En effet, elle avait encore une fois réussie une brillante technique.

- Tu deviens plus redoutable de jour en jour, fit-il remarquer

- Et vous plus imprudent avec vos adversaires

Il croisa le regard de Skye qui souriait à moitié. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement d'échecs.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

La jeune femme se recula dans son siège et soupira avant de secouer la tête.

- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà.

Taylor ne s'agaça pas de cette remarque s'il avait du le faire à chaque remarque de ceux qu'ils croisaient ces derniers temps, il n'aurait pas eu assez de temps pour vivre. En toute honnêteté, il savait que sa décision ne serait pas accueillie avec joie et il devait pourtant en assumer le choix.

- Bien dans ce cas.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de lui ? Soyez honnête s'il vous plait ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Skye

- J'ai déjà été très honnête avec toi.

Sa réaction fut aussi imprévisible que l'apparition d'un éclair dans le ciel.

- Lucas a essayé de vous tuer ! explosa-t-elle, vous espérez quoi ? Qu'il tombe dans vos bras ?

-Un ton plus bas Skye, répondit il sérieusement en gardant son calme

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Si la jeune femme ne hurlait pas, son regard était à la fois noir et inquiet.

- Lucas est mon fils.

- Il ne se considère pas comme tel pourtant !

- Ce sont des affaires qui ne te concernent pas

- J'y ai été bien entrainée malgré moi.

Ce fut au tours de Taylor de s'affaisser dans son siège. Il laissa s'échapper un bref soupir en fixant la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs on voit où nous a mené ton manque de confiance en moi.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que ses paroles étaient un peu dures, il était déjà trop tard. Mais il ne les regrettait qu'à moitié c'était la simple vérité. Si la jeune femme leur avait dit dés le début ce qu'il en était de sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais eu à pactiser avec les Sixers. D'un autre côté, Mira savait ce qu'elle faisait à l'époque, Skye était jeune et plus innocente qu'aujourd'hui. Tout clairvoyant portait en lui des cicatrices. La commandante des rebelles avaient su exploiter les sentiments d'une adolescente prête à tout pour sauver le dernier membre de sa famille.

Il savait que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais remise totalement de ces événements, malgré son sourire pour le cacher. Elle avait été pardonnée par tous, et avait prouvé sa loyauté à bien des reprises en commençant par faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire. Mais s'il y avait une personne qui ne lui pardonnait pas sa trahison, c'était bien elle.

L'erreur faite, que pouvait-il faire ? Il voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme que c'était trop tard. Son air pâle et coupable parlait de lui-même. Il faisait là les erreurs qu'il s'était juré de rattraper, à croire que c'était en lui.

- Passons, ajouta t'il cherchant à changer de conversation et d'ambiance. Le passé est le passé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut appliquer cette brillante phrase ! lança-t-elle en se levant

- Skye, commença Taylor qui ne voulait pas être en conflit avec la jeune fille.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas la laisser là-dessus et s'expliquer. Il ne devait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec son fils. L'orgueil les avait menés dans une guerre impliquant un monde entier.

- Décidément, j'aurais du rester ici plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. A peine quelques semaines que je suis ici et tu commences à révéler ta véritable personnalité.

- La jeune femme ne se retourna pas tandis que Taylor croisa le regard émeraude de son fils qui était appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

- Ce temps t'aurais sans doute montré ce que tu y aurais détruit.

- Toujours à croire que si le grand commandant Taylor n'est pas là, la terre s'arrêterai de tourner hein ?

Une boule de colère explosa au fond de lui. Il était mitigé entre des sentiments très divers que Lucas le provoque, cela, il y était habitué. Bien avant la mort de sa mère a vrai dire. Non, c'était les accusations elles mêmes qui le mettait en colère. Oui il se préoccupait du bien être de sa citée ! Que son fils ne voit pas en Terra Nova ce qu'il y voyait était une chose, mais que celui-ci lui dise qu'il se prenait pour le centre de la terre alors même que l'unique projet de ce dernier tenait seulement à son fichu portail et au moyens d'exploiter cette terre, c'était bien le comble ! Même s'il avait pus avoir des tords, Lucas aussi l'avait fait souffrir, à commencer par cette trahison qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Tous les jours depuis 7 ans, il ne cessait de penser que c'était une provocation de plus avant d'imaginer l'unique possibilité que son propre fils, sa propre chaire, puisse n'être qu'un mercenaire en quête d'argent et de pouvoir, bien indifférent aux sorts des autres.

Mais Taylor ne fit que serrer très légèrement les dents en fixant son fils. Il réprima ce sursaut de colère avant de réfléchir au moyen de ramener son fils dans le droit chemin. De comprendre la genèse de tout ceci. De le comprendre tout simplement. Lucas n'ajouta rien d'autre et lui renvoya son regard d'un œil noir. Seul un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage resté fixe. Skye quant à elle, n'avait pas bougée. Elle n'osait regarder ni Taylor à qui elle en voulait, ni Lucas au risque de l'achever sur place ! Les doigts de ses poings tremblaient mais l'agitation de ses doigts indiqua au commandant que ce n'était en aucun cas de la peur.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Combien te dois-je pour le salut de mon âme ?

Encore des paroles qu'il regretta à moitié. Certes il avait envie de repartir de zéro avec son fils mais il ne supportait pas quand il se conduisait avec tant de condescendance. Il n'avait jamais supporté cela de la part de quiconque. Et c'était plus facile ainsi…c'était un langage devenue presque naturel entre eux. Il observa la poitrine de Lucas se gonfler et devina son self contrôle pour ne pas exploser et se lancer dans un combat au corps à corps.

-Tu n'aurais jamais assez et quand bien même il y aurait un enfer, je doute qu'il veuille de toi !

- Tu dois avoir suffisamment d'amis là bas, pour en savoir quelque chose. Répliqua Skye qui n'accorda qu'un simple regard de biais à Lucas.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un regard un brin amusé puis revint à son père.

- Je suis étonnée que tu l'aies gardé. Après tout, moi je suis celui qui connait ce portail mieux que quiconque mais elle…

Skye accorda enfin un regard à Lucas, remplis de haine et d'inquiétude.

- C'est véritablement elle qui a failli détruire ton petit royaume.

La jeune femme ne le quitta plus des yeux un seul instant, un gout de sang dans la bouche, le regard remplis de mépris. Un regard qu'analysa parfaitement le jeune homme et qui en éprouvait un grand plaisir. Il s'amusa ainsi de la colère de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle comme il l'avait fait auparavant lors de leur siège.

- Je lui dois vraiment tout à vrai dire. Sans elle rien n'aurait été possible

Taylor ne fixa que très rarement Skye. Juste pour s'assurer de l'état de la jeune femme. Il cernait très bien les intentions de son fils. Lucas attrapa délicatement le menton de Skye sans la quitter des yeux lui renvoyant un regard qui contrastait avec la haine de la jeune femme.

- N'est-ce pas petite sœur ?

- Si vous tenez à le garder en vie Taylor, je vous conseille de faire attention à ce qu'il ne mette pas ces sales pattes n'importe où, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille

Taylor observa la scène qui se passait devant lui et ne l'apprécia guère. La façon dont son fils dévisageait Skye et s'approchait d'elle avec une certaine tendresse, lui apparut malsain. Il faut dire que dans un sens, Lucas n'avait pas tord, Taylor considérait Skye comme un ses enfants. Voilà sans doute ce qui lui donnait cette sensation étrange. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Lucas sourit et retira sa main d'un geste presque théâtrale. Il se retourna vers son père et ignora la jeune fille.

- Je dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi.

Taylor lui indiqua d'un bref geste de la main la chaise libre face à lui, l'invitant à poursuivre. Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres avant de tourner légèrement la tête comme agacé de cette facilité. Il reporta à nouveau son regard vers son père en ajoutant.

- Seul à seul.

- Quand il gèlera à Terra Nova, répliqua Skye

- Skye. S'il te plait, coupa Taylor en regardant la jeune femme d'un regard amical

La surprise et la révolte qu'il lut sur son visage l'embarrassa. Il appréciait la dévotion de sa jeune amie, mais il aurait vraiment apprécié que quelqu'un dans cette citée lui fasse confiance…du moins, ces derniers temps.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère. C'est déjà trop que vous lui laissiez son arme !

- Tu crois que je tuerai mon père devant tout le monde, quant une horde de militaire seraient prêt à débarquer ? Ce serait complètement idiot

- Et je ne te crois pas si intelligent pour te retenir !

Lucas lui adressa un autre regard.

- Que ca me touche jolie cœur. Si ton intellect était aussi raffiné que ton physique, tu aurais anticipé que même si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurai plus la garantie d'être tuer que de réussir mon coup. Je sais qu'il y a ici de très bons médecins.

La jeune femme serra les dents et les poings.

- Skye s'il te plait, insista Taylor.

- C'est une affaire familiale, continua Lucas presque ravie de la tournure que prenait la situation

- Tu as une famille ? Qui l'eut cru ? Ils ne doivent pas se vanter de t'avoir mis au monde ! lâcha-t-elle

Instantanément le visage du jeune homme pâlit et si elle craignait pour la vie du commandant, c'était à présent pour la sienne qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- Dehors Skye ! gronda Taylor qui venait de se lever.

La jeune femme renvoya un regard suppliant à Taylor qui ne céda pas. Bien au contraire, il était presque plus en colère que Lucas des dernières paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Ce fut ce regard, cette défense qui blessa véritablement la jeune femme. Elle qui l'avait sauvé, voilà qu'il protégeait son meurtrier et jetait son défenseur !

Retenant ses émotions, elle se retourna et se précipita sans un mot.

* * *

To be continued

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Maddy dans ce chapitre mais elle devrait revenir vite ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la suite. Je dirais qu'il y a plutôt pour tout les gouts dedans. J'espère que ca vous plairas et n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques ( bonnes ou mauvaises ;) )._

_**Peanut butter** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton soutient. Oui moi aussi j'ai été désolé de voir qu'il y en avait si peu sur ce couple, mais si on tri dans l'anglais on arrive à en trouver une ou deux ;). _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**"**_ La vie vient toujours à ma rencontre_  
_quand je suis au bord de l'oublier**"  
**_

_******Christian Bobin**_

A l'instant même où il entra, les lumières s'allumèrent. Il observa un instant la large salle réservée aux recherches de tout type. Par les fenêtres, il pouvait voir l'autre bâtiment qui accueillait l'infirmerie d'un côté, et les recherches médicale de l'autre. Le reste des scientifiques se partageait ce local bien que la majorité des biologistes s'étaient installés dans le local voisin en raison d'une correspondance plus facile avec leurs collègues médecins.

Le labo était donc un étrange endroit où des machines sophistiquées de physique se mariaient avec diverses plantes apportées par les botanistes. Il ne trouvait cela pas si paradoxale que ça si l'on regardait le monde d'un point de vue « moléculaire ». Ce qui différenciait les différents scientifiques étaient en fin de compte l'objet de leurs recherches et les lois qu'ils utilisaient.

Lucas avança à travers les longs couloirs sombres qui s'illuminèrent sur son chemin. Il dépassa les plantes et le lieu où il avait découvert Mady. Depuis, il avait déplacé son ancien projet hors de portée de mains curieuses.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était à Terra Nova et une semaine à peine qu'il était conscient. L'accord qu'il avait fait avec son père ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il avait au moins réussie à trouver un prétexte pour travailler à nouveau sur son projet. Sans cela, sans doute n'aurait il pas pus tenir une journée de plus dans cet endroit ! Sans doute n'aurait il pas eu la patiente de mettre son second projet en place. Son pas était de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il approchait c'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Après une discussion tendue et des négociations difficiles, son père avait accepter de le laisser travailler sur le projet à deux conditions : qu'il lui rapporte les nouvelles et qu'il soit intégré aux équipes militaires chargées de la sécurité. Lucas lui avait céder la seconde option dont il pourrait tirer partis un jour où l'autre, mais pas la première. Il était hors de question de lui laisser le moindre regard dans ses travaux ! Taylor avait cédé à son tour en lui conseillant malgré tout de ne pas s'étonner s'il était surveillé de temps à autres. Cette réaction n'avait fait que lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà du projet de son père. Vraiment pathétique ! Ainsi s'était achevée leur discussion.

Il serra les dents en y repensant. Non seulement, Taylor voudrait mettre son nez partout, mais il lui avait imposé de travailler en collaboration, et presque sous les ordres, de celui qui avait gâché sa victoire : Jim Shannon. Quelle bonté de la part de son père ! Sous des airs de liberté, il ne faisait que l'enchainer discrètement ! Une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, il due reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tord de le faire. S'il s'imaginait que c'est ce qui allait l'arrêter !

Il atteignit finalement l'endroit où était disposé le modèle réduit de sa machine. Enfin l'ancien modèle. Il reconnaissait que le point positif à sa captivité, était qu'il disposait de largement plus de matériels et donc de manœuvre pour ses travaux. Ses années passées dans la jungle, puis dans le camp des Sixers, l'avait habitué à user d'ingéniosité. Il avait donc maintenant, deux fois plus de possibilités que lorsqu'il travaillait ici autrefois. Et pas seulement sur le plan scientifique. Un rictus apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Son père avaient de solides appuis il devait bien le reconnaitre, mais ces mêmes appuis pourraient causer sa chute. Si son plan de départ avait été de tourmenter son père jusqu'à ce que la maladie le ronge petit à petit, sa petite entrevue avec Skye avait donné à ce plan une toute autre ampleur. Sa vengeance en était décuplée et bien meilleure que tout les coups de couteaux qu'il aurait pus lui planter.

Ce soir là, il venait de sortir de sa longue entrevue avec son père et arrivait près de la barrière délimitant la frontière lorsque quelqu'un l'agrippa et le poussa violemment contre celle-ci. D'abord collé aux grilles, il eut un instant le souffle coupé plus par la surprise que par la réelle force de son adversaire qui, pourtant, se voulait violent. Il devina instantanément l'identité de ce dernier. Profitant de la rage de celui-ci, Lucas profita du moment où il chercha à le retourner pour inverser les rôles tout en lui infligeant un coup au passage. Il fixa ainsi la jeune femme qui se débattait en vain, furieuse. Son expression était telle qu'il crut dans un premier temps qu'elle allait le mordre. Elle chercha astucieusement un moyen de se dégager de son emprise mais il resserra de plus en plus sa prise, la plaquant contre la barrière. La jeune femme finit par s'appuyer d'elle-même contre la barrière cherchant à s'écarter de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, leur proximité semblant la gêner. Amusé, il s'approcha un petit peu et l'obligea à le regarder. Finalement Skye céda, voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se dégager, mais son regard noir brillait d'une lueur enragée.

- Eh bien ? Nos chemins ne se croisent pas assez pour toi, petite sœur, qu'il faut en plus que tu te jette dans mes bras ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, suffisamment rapide pour ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de renverser la situation.

- Dommage que Josh ne soit pas là pour voir ça, continua t'il avec un sourire provocateur.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme fit une vaine tentative pour se dégager. Ou bien était-ce une réaction qui montrait à quel point l'envie de lui en flanquer une était devenu un instinct ?

- Oh là tout doux. Dit il en souriant, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur Mady à sa place je n'aurais pas hésité à t'achever.

Si elle savait le service qu'elle lui aurait ainsi rendu. Seul le fait que son père soit encore en vie l'avait aidé à rester en vie. A présent qu'il connaissait son état, il se demandait s'il n'aurait mieux pas valu que la jeune fille l'achève. Mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir à Skye de lui révéler cette dernière pensée.

- Tu m'as eu par chance. Crois moi j'aurais régler ton compte. Les deux seules fois où tu m'as eu ont été sous le coup de la surprise. A chaque fois j'ai fais l'erreur de te sous-estimé je le reconnais.

- Et tu continues. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Taylor est peut être dupe, mais pas moi. Et si tu touche ne serait qu'à un seul de ses cheveux…

- Oh-oh, ta loyauté est digne d'un chien de garde, jolie cœur. Tu imites très bien ce lieutenant Washington. Voudrais-tu subir le même sort ?

- Dans tes rêves peut être. Rien ne me rattache aux Sixers à présent. J'ai donc l'entière liberté de te tuer.

- Qu'expliqueras-tu à mon père ?

- Légitime défense. Il saura s'en remettre. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que tu représentes une menace pour Terra Nova. Tu es un virus !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, dit-il avec un léger rire.

Il devait bien reconnaitre que la jeune femme l'amusait. C'était un sentiment mitigé à vrai dire, entre la haine et la sympathie. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette certaine attirance pour elle. Peut être parce qu'elle lui avait permit de conclure le projet de sa vie ? Et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était loin d'être repoussante physiquement.

- Mon père s'est mis en tête qu'il était possible de réparer le passé. Tu es loin de le connaitre, jolie cœur. Tues moi, et tu verras à quel point il peut être orgueilleux.

- Tel père tel fils ! lui lança-t-elle froidement.

- Dans ce cas… Je savais bien qu'il y avait un certain feeling entre nous, continua t'il en la narguant.

La jeune fille le fixa sans bouger, mais le mouvement de sa mâchoire et sa longue respiration ne trompait pas le jeune homme.

- Tu es malade Lucas, ajouta t'elle. Un malade égocentrique qui se cherche une bonne raison de vouloir détruire un homme qui est de toute évidence trop bon envers lui.

- Un homme bon ?! C'est la meilleure ! Tu ignores qui il peut être réellement. Je pensais pourtant que ce petit accrochage t'avait montré toute l'étendue de sa reconnaissance.

Encore blessée par ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme ne répondit rien. Mais Lucas put lire dans son regard comme dans un livre, ou plutôt comme dans un miroir. La satisfaction l'envahit entièrement mais, au lieu de la colère habituelle qu'il vouait à ses ennemis, il dégagea sa main et lui prit le bout du menton avec tendresse. Instantanément la jeune femme attrapa sa main comme pour le stopper. Comme si un insecte gluant s'était posé sur elle. Pourtant, elle ne cherchait plus à se dégager.

- N'aies pas peur petite sœur, murmura t'il, je ne toucherai pas mon père. Il m'inspire trop de dégout.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, cette fois surprise. Il aimait de plus en plus se plonger dans son regard azur qui brillait avec la lumière autours d'eux. Etrangement, bien qu'elle fût l'un de ses ennemis les plus dangereux, il se sentait en confiance. Il adorait la provoquer. Elle frissonna. Il savait que c'était de la peur. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, a mesure que le regard de Skye exprimait une inquiétude grandissante.

- Quoi que tu fasses Lucas, Taylor est le seul à te protéger. Et n'espère surtout pas retrouver les Sixers…

- La vie elle-même m'a vengée, jolie cœur. Je n'aurais pas supporté de lui rendre service en l'achevant à coup de couteaux.

Lucas se souvenait encore de ce moment. Ce moment qui avait été une illumination pour lui. L'incompréhension de la jeune femme avait été une précieuse information.

- Je vois. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Un dieu ne doit pas être malade n'est ce pas ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

- Ton précieux commandant est mourant ma petite Skye. Et il m'aurait été vraiment pénible d'abréger les souffrances de cet homme !

La lèvre de la jeune femme commença à trembler de tristesse et de rage.

- Tu mens.

- Je suis quand même étonné qu'il ne vous ai rien dit. Vu qu'il avait raconté notre histoire à Jim Shannon… J'ai eu ma vengeance Skye. Imaginer mon père de plus en plus faible à chaque jour est un spectacle dont je ne vais pas perdre UNE miette ! cracha t il finalement.

Skye ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais aucuns mots ne sortirent. Elle baissa la tête se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il la retint lorsqu'elle chercha à se dégager. D'un geste de la main il reprit son menton pour ramener son regard. La tristesse qu'il put y lire ne le toucha en aucun cas. Tout juste s'en amusa t'il. La jeune femme l'attirait, il devait bien le reconnaitre, mais elle lui inspirait également un certain mépris par sa ressemblance avec son très cher père. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si tendre avec elle elle était son reflet parfait !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore Lucas ?! ajouta la jeune femme qui au lieu du ton sec se retrouva avec une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Touchant ! Vraiment touchant. Il l'aura finalement trouvé la fifille à son papa, pensa t'il. La jeune femme détournait les yeux mais il put lire qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir des émotions trop fortes et trop vives. Mais quelles émotions au juste ? De la tristesse ou de la colère ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Il l'observa encore un moment avant de finalement la relâcher et s'écarter. Sans un regard pour lui, elle s'éloigna tout en préservant ses arrières d'une attaque éventuelle.

Lucas s'installa près de son ancien modèle et remarqua immédiatement l'élément étranger. Devant la machine, sur des écrans portables, un tas de calculs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme lui appartenant, siégeaient au milieu d'écrans sur lesquels il y avait ses propres calculs. Et sur ces derniers, il perçut la trace de cette écriture étrangère. Cette découverte le mit dans une colère comparable à celle éprouvée lorsque son père avait détruit devant lui tout son travail, sinon plus. Il perçut derrière lui une présence qui approchait. Une présence qu'il reconnut par une espèce d'instinct qui commençait à se développer en lui. Livide, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas de peur qu'au moindre geste, il ne fasse des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite.

Pendant ce temps, Mady fit tout son possible pour s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible, n'ayant vu la présence du jeune homme que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se retourna lentement mais, à peine fit elle un pas vers la sortie que la voix de Lucas retentit.

- N'y a-t-il donc rien dans le crâne des jeunes Shannon ?

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes dans sa position. Puis elle s'immobilisa sans se retourner pour autant. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par faire face à Lucas qui la regardait froidement. Mady se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer

- Hum, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du y toucher.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle détourna les yeux et ajouta

- Enfin…

- Enfin quoi ?!

- Enfin je sais que vous n'aimeriez pas que j'y touche…

Lucas pâlit encore plus, déconcerté.

- Je n'aimerai ?

Mais objectivement, je suis sure que j'ai put apporter quelque chose. Et tous ces calculs étaient si fascinants.

- Fascinants…

- Vous allez répéter tout ce que je dis ?

A cette moquerie, le jeune homme sembla revenir de sa stupeur. Non seulement la jeune femme avait touché ses calculs, mais en plus elle estimait lui avoir été d'une aide précieuse. Au moins son père avait VOLONTAIREMENT détruit ses travaux lui !

- De quel droit vous êtes vous permis d'y toucher ?! Il ne vous ais pas venus à l'esprit que si je les avais déplacés loin de votre espace de travail, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ?!

- Bien sur.

- Mais vous vous êtes malgré tout autoriser d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil ! Ah, j'oubliais que les Shannon mettaient leur nez dans tout ce qui ne les concernait pas.

- Vous ne sembliez pas irriter la dernière fois. Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez simplement installé à un endroit plus adapté pour réparer votre machine et l'améliorer.

- Bon, ok, elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Mais cela ne dissipa en rien sa colère contre elle. S'il se retenait de ne pas l'étrangler sur place, c'était bien pour ne pas ruiner son plan.

Il revint vers ses travaux sans lui accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire. Lucas tria les écrans et mis ceux qui ne lui appartenaient pas de côtés. Puis il s'empara de ses calculs et observa l'écran remplit de remarques et de corrections qui lui glacèrent le sang.

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler des corrections, intervint la voix de Mady toute proche de lui, ce sont des remarques.

Absorbé par son examen, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille s'approchait. Il sursauta légèrement et s'écarta d'elle comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas partager son jouet favori.

- J'ai tenté de les étudier. Donc toutes ces remarques sont plus des questions que des corrections, répéta t'elle. Mais ne vous en faites pas hein, je n'ai rien effacé. Tout ce que j'ai modifié je les ais rapportés sur mes notes.

Lucas ne répondit toujours pas, inspira et expira très lentement, se retenant avec peine de ne pas exploser. Il ne lui accorda pas même un seul regard. Ce qui ne découragea pas la jeune femme qui s'empara de ses travaux et continua.

- Je trouve cela vraiment fascinant. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent encore. J'ai compris certaines choses mais j'ai encore beaucoup de questions. Par exemple, ces symboles là, d'où sortent-ils ? Et ce système, je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler c'est vous qui l'avez inventé ?

- On invente rien dans ce domaine, grogna t'il

- Oui, je voulais dire découvert, se reprit elle pincée comme si elle venait de se faire corriger par un professeur. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'arrive même pas à me représenter, et pour être franche, si je n'avais pas vu de mes yeux ce que vous avez été capable de faire, je vous aurai prit pour un illu….

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle. La jeune fille sembla alors se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en cours, mais bien avec l'homme qui avait failli détruire leur citée et était capable de tout.

- Hum- hum, enfin j'aurais eu du mal à y croire. Se rattrapa t'elle.

Il la fixa sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Cette attente mis mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui regarda à droite et à gauche pour revenir à lui tandis qu'une main tenait son écran et que l'autre tapotait nerveusement la table. Elle finit par faire un sourire embarrassé et reporta son regard vers l'écran. Loin de l'amusé ou de le calmé, cette attitude ne fit que l'agacé encore plus. Une petite fille qui cherchait à comprendre les travaux d'un scientifique. Pitié ! Il avait l'impression de voir un enfant réclamant un bonbon pour son bon comportement. Un enfant dans un corps de femme, pensa t'il en la dévisageant légèrement.

Maddy finit par avancer d'un pas et tendit son écran vers lui.

- Je peux vous les montrer ou… ?

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement en retournant à ses travaux.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche qui décrit un O parfait. Aucun mot n'en sortit, non habituée à cette indifférence, bien au contraire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que non c'est non, répliqua t'il aussi sèchement que la dernière fois.

- Je sais bien ce que veux dire non ! gronda-t-elle élevant la voix contre lui.

Même s'il était irrité par ce qu'elle s'autorisait à faire, il ne lui accorda pas un seul moment d'attention. Son esprit était déjà bien absorbé par sa machine.

- Ingrat, lança t'elle entre ses dents mais suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Mais il ne réagit absolument pas. La jeune femme soupira et avala sa salive. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue elle résolue de partir avec ses calculs. Elle qui s'était réjouie à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, voyait son espoir réduit à néant. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres, elle lança

- Oh fait, j'ai appris pour votre père…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il n'eut même aucune réaction. C'était comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, continua t'elle.

Cette fois, elle l'amusa. Décidément, la sœur n'était pas beaucoup mieux que le frère mais ils avaient le mérite de l'amuser. Il se retourna à moitié et la fixa.

- Vous devriez me souhaiter pleins de bonheur au contraire.

Il lut le choc et le dégout que sa réponse lui inspirait. Mais s'il espérait qu'elle s'en aille, révoltée en le haïssant ou en le méprisant, il l'a vit au contraire s'approcher d'un air compatissant.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? C'est votre père tout de même !

- Vous aurais je malencontreusement envoyer dans une autre dimension durant ces quelques jours de combat ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous devez probablement être la seule à ignorer la nature de mes relations familiale !

- Non. Je sais que vous avez failli tuer votre père.

Il la regarda et analysa ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils un instant.

- Je n'arrive décidément pas à vous suivre.

Lucas regretta sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Maddy s'approcher encore plus, tout en cherchant à lui expliquer sa logique.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que bien que vous ayez tenté de tuer votre père et que vous le haïssiez, apparemment, il reste votre père. Sa mort doit être un événement marquant même si vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer.

Elle réfléchit un instant

- Au contraire ! Puisque que vous le haïssez, vous devriez être perturbé par cette nouvelle. La haine ce n'est pas de l'indifférence.

Lucas chercha à ignorer la jeune fille qui lui tournait autours comme une mouche mais à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la jeune fille réapparaissait d'un côté ou de l'autre.

D'après les récits de Skye et Josh, on dirait même que vous n'avez pas cessé d'attirer l'attention de votre père sur vous. De lui faire savoir que vous étiez vivant.

Qu'insinuait-elle ?!

- La séance est elle terminée ? se moqua-t-il agacé

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous que votre père vous retrouve ?

- Je ne voulais pas que mon père me retrouve.

- Alors pourquoi laisser ces symboles ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre.

- Non.

La jeune fille le fixa pendant un certain temps.

- Vous savez ce que je crois ?

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première ?

- Je crois que vous cachez en vous une énorme colère, pourquoi, ca j'aimerai bien le savoir. Déjà j'ai entendu dire que vous ne cessiez de raconter qu'il faut demander au commandant ce qu'il s'est passé en 2138.

Cette fois, Lucas lui jeta un regard assassin et s'approcha d'elle.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter ! Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot sortant de votre bouche est ce bien claire ?!

- Mais…

Il la pointa du doigt comme une menace. Maddy pâlit légèrement mais ses yeux noirs étaient encore plus curieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en 2138 ? demanda t'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir ! Point barre. Mêlez vous de vos affaires. Reprenez vos calculs et dégagez de ce labo. Et que je ne vous revoie pas mettre les mains dans mes travaux ou je vous jure que je vous ne ferais pas de cadeaux.

- Josh m'a dit que vous lui avez dit qu'il avait une chance d'avoir un père comme le mien, murmura t'elle comme pour l'inciter à lui expliquer.

Le jeune homme fut surprit ce qu'elle remarqua. Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour avant de détourner le regard.

- Je vous ai ordonné de partir…

- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres.

De nouveau il tourna la tête vivement et la dévisagea. La jeune femme n'était pas sure d'elle, ce qu'elle chercha à masquer en croisant les bras et en se donnant un air fière. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sembla réapparaitre comme un halo. La lumière du néon illuminait ses cheveux châtains qui brillèrent. Elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse plonger dans son regard. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi noirs qu'il le croyait mais luisaient d'une magnifique couleur noisette dorée. Comme si on avait ajouté un marron dans des pupilles d'or. Ses yeux semblaient si brillants et bien qu'elle ne fut pas particulièrement joyeuse, il y avait un air jovial dans son visage. Ce n'était pas un air tendre et grave comme Skye lorsqu'elle l'avait elle-même interrogée sur les raisons de la haine qu'il vouait à son père. Non. C'était autre chose. Comme si elle était animée par une énergie positive. Comme…comme un ange. Un instant, il ne put détourner son regard de celui de la jeune fille et ressentit l'envie d'absorber cette énergie. Il posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas. D'abord surprise, elle plongea à son tour dans son regard et y lut l'exact opposé de ce qu'il voyait en elle. Un homme qui semblait animé par une énergie destructrice, un regard sombre et froid malgré la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. Pourtant, au-delà de cela, elle perçut autre chose. Une chose fragile qui la toucha et qui lui donna, durant un instant, l'envie de le protéger. Une chose qui l'attirait. Enfin de compte, elle fut fascinée par la couleur émeraude de son regard. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une tête de plus qu'elle, et qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, même s'il avait l'apparence d'un homme mur. Il n'était pas aussi beau que Marc, mais possédait sur elle, un certain charme. Si elle aimait le regard de Marc dans lequel elle avait la sensation d'être un joyau, elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus dans le regard de Lucas. Ce qui la troubla. Le plus étrange et qu'elle n'en était pas gênée, au contraire elle… sentit soudain ses joues s'enflammées. Elle ne vit rien d'autre. Son calcul lui était sortit de la tête. Il la lâcha finalement et détacha son regard.

- Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, murmura t'il le dos tourné.

- Pourquoi lui faisait-il cette confidence. Peut importe. Maddy ne répondit pas. Etonné de son silence, il se retourna et la regarda.

- Quoi c'était si simple de vous faire taire ?

Encore sous le choc de cette proximité, la jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas. Elle avait du mal à reprendre connaissance. Enfin non ce n'était pas comme si elle était déconnectée, elle savait où elle était, avec qui elle était, l'heure qu'il était, comment elle était arrivé ici etc… mais une partie d'elle était ailleurs.

- Je comprends que ca puisse faire un choc. Il m'a fallu 7 ans pour me remettre du fait que j'avais toujours été berné. Enfin si l'on retire le nombre d'années où j'en ai douté, ajouta-t-il dans un monologue

Toujours aucune réponse. Devant lui la jeune fille respirait, il pouvait le voir au mouvement de va et viens de son thorax et il était persuadé qu'elle le voyait. Pourtant, elle semblait pétrifiée et pâle comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

- Eh ! Oh ! On se réveille ! Vous allez bien ? finit il par demander inquiet.

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas si mauvais, fut les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de la regarder comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé un autre portail. A ce regard, elle réalisa qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas et se sentit ridicule. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres.

- Je suis rassuré, ajouta t'il en observant son geste, j'ai cru un instant que vous aviez dit ça sérieusement.

- Mais….

- Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

- C'est le cas, termina t'elle dans un murmure

Il eut un léger rictus avant de secouer la tête puis lui tourna le dos. Il ne pouvait décidément rien pour cette jeune idiote bornée. Bas, il l'excusait ! Elle était jeune et bien gardée dans son petit monde féérique, elle ne connaissait pas la vraie vie aussi bien que lui. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement en l'observant comme si elle venait de voir un OVNI. Elle posa son écran sur la table et résolut de partir. Elle se retourna mais le regarda un instant, d'un regard curieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ! dit-il dans un soupir lassé sans la regarder

- Rien, dit-elle d'un air grave comme si elle était épuisée

Lucas fut surprit par le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle était décidément bien étrange. Son air jovial contrastait avec l'évidente morosité qu'affichait son visage.

- C'est juste que je me passionne pour tout ce qui a trait à la physique et ici, je ne trouve aucun professeur qui ne m'ennuie pas. Alors je me suis rabattue sur la biologie. Mais vos travaux m'ont réellement fasciné.

- Durant un instant, et malgré lui, il oublia qu'elle fut une Shannon et la considéra. Il lui jeta un regard de biais et l'écouta.

- Il y a pleins de chose qui me dépassent c'est vrai mais… j'aurai été ravie d'apprendre.

Il la regarda un instant sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive elle était sincère. Il hésita mais ne dit rien. Dire qu'il n'était pas surprit et flatté serait sans doute un mensonge. Certes, elle n'était pas la dernière personne à s'intéresser à ses travaux mais… en fait si, concrètement, c'était la première. La première qui était REELLEMENT intéressée et qui ne voyait pas là un moyen d'avoir des intérêts. Malgré tout il ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Tant pis pour elle, elle restait l'ennemie.

- Après un moment, il s'empara de l'écran qui portait les remarques et était sur le point de les effacer lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

- J'ai juste corrigé un calcul, dit-elle du fond

Ahuri qu'elle se soit permis de corriger une des choses les plus fondamentales, il se retourna et la dévisagea, une fois de plus.

- Il n'y a rien de faux là dedans. Sinon comment expliquez vous que ca ait fonctionné ?

- Vos calculs sont bons, répondit-elle, c'est dans l'assemblage que ce n'est pas bon. Je pense que l'erreur vient de l'ordinateur. Skye m'a dit que vous lui aviez demandé de brancher quelque chose à la machine centrale. Hors il peut lui arriver aussi de faire une erreur, un peu comme un logiciel de traduction de langues qui ne comprend pas des expressions et vous fait au final quelque chose qui n'a aucune sens.

- Peut être, admit il, mais je vous réitère ma question.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas moi l'experte. Je ne vois que les calculs et certaines formules qui me semble pas cohérentes ça et là ou qui n'ont rien à faire dans un endroit. Après peut être que c'est comme les mutations, ca n'a peut être aucune importance parce qu'il peut y avoir différentes combinaison pour une même protéine. Comme ca peut avoir une grosse importance. Peut être qu'il y a une conséquence à cette erreur mais qu'elle n'est pas si importante que ça.

Le jeune homme l'a regarda un instant avant de se retourner, légèrement vexé.

- Vous l'avez dit, vous n'y connaissez rien. Il n'y a aucune erreur.

Il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur, dit il en doutant soudainement. Il l'entendit partir et se mit à la détester de plus en plus à mesure que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, insinuant un doute en lui. Après quelques minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de la jeune fille et eut un choc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Kosower !

Elle le regarda s'enfuir à toutes jambes comme un lapin, se retournant de temps à autre pour lancer un ou deux coups, abattant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'un feu de colère se répandait dans ses veines. Elle serra les dents et hésita à tirer sur ce qui devait être son supérieur hiérarchique. Mais peut on appeler ça un supérieur ? Peut on appeler Sixer l'Homme qui les avait menés ici et s'enfuyait au moindre danger ? Un danger qui n'était même pas plus gros qu'eux. Pouvait elle seulement appeler ça un ennemi ? Taylor était son ennemi, lui ! Ils ne s'entendaient pas et n'avaient pas la même vision, mais elle le respectait en tant que leader. Jamais elle ne le verrait abandonner ses hommes au moment du combat. Comme elle, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. C'était ce qui les séparait et, quelque part, les rapprochait.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la mort. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la colère et la trahison.

Mira constata avec horreur les troupes d'hommes, courir un peu en tout sens, dans un effort désespérés de survie. Ce n'était pas un chaos complet; la formation militaire de ces hommes, de certains du moins, donnant un peu de sens à ce remue ménage. Ils tentaient vainement de former un plan d'attaque ou de repli. Mais, bien qu'unis contre Taylor, bien que tous payés par les mêmes dirigeants, bien qu'ayant un destin commun, tous ne s'entendaient pas et c'est pourquoi il leur fallait un leader. A la vue de ces hommes dispersés qui se battaient pour leur vie et que l'on chassait comme des bêtes, elle n'eut pas même un seul instant un goût de revanche.

L'ex leader des Sixers se dégagea rapidement et esquiva une lance lancée dans sa direction. Elle attrapa aussitôt l'arme et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de son assaillant. Un complice vint à la rescousse de ce dernier et sortit un sabre courbé dans sa direction. Dans ce nouveau combat au corps à corps, elle fut heureuse d'avoir passé toutes ces années dans la Jungle. Sans ça, malgré sa formation, elle aurait sans doute été dépassée. Elle se tourna et entraina son assaillant qui lui servit de bouclier pour parer les coups de fusil d'un troisième homme, qu'elle assassina d'un coup de son arme personnel.

Mira eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de l'étrangeté ethnique de ce groupe qu'un quatrième combattant chercha à l'assassiner.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle, la voix remplie de colère et de désespoir lorsqu'elle aperçut l'un de ses hommes se faire trancher la tête.

Elle était presque seule à présent. Seuls deux de ses hommes étaient encore en vie tandis que leurs assaillants étaient plus d'une vingtaine. Peur et colère alternaient dans ses veines et ses mouvements. Encerclées par des dizaines de figures qui poussaient des cris de colère et de victoires, elle combattait par l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne savait plus où mener le combat ; les uns possédaient des lances et des flèches, d'autres des couteaux et des sabres courbés tandis que d'autres, faisaient luire leur sabre droit. Il y avait également des fusils de poudre à canon, qui ne tirait pas des balles typique de ces armes, et des mitraillettes datant de quelques siècles. Les armes à feu étaient multiples et variées dans leurs formes mais toutes possédaient les mêmes balles étranges. Cela ressemblait à ce que Taylor et ses hommes utilisaient mais en plus puissant.

Son dernier complice tomba violemment au sol. Restant un moment inanimé, elle le vit se relever légèrement et ramper désespérément. Leurs assaillants poussèrent des cris de plus en plus aigus. Elle n'avait jamais vus ce genre de groupe ethnique. On aurait dit un carnaval historique sauf que leur langue était semblable et lui était totalement inconnue.

L'un d'eux se dégagea du groupe. C'était un guerrier. Un guerrier typé Indien d'Amérique tel qu'elle avait véritablement l'impression qu'il était sorti tout droit d'un de ces livres de western. Grand, musclé, il portait des tatouages qui étaient aussi grands que majestueux sur tous le corps. Il n'était habillé que d'un habit qui lui servait de pantalons et portait des espèces de sandales assortis. Dans son dos, il portait des flèches et lâcha son arc au sol. Sa figure était grave et féroce. C'était un homme compulsif à âme guerrière. Et, de toute évidence, c'était un des dominants du groupe. Au grand étonnement de Mira, le guerrier s'empara d'un sabre droit et fit vibrer la lame.

Plus il s'approchait de l'homme, plus le groupe l'acclamait et l'encourageait. Sa figure était de plus en plus féroce, mais aucun rictus n'apparut sur son visage. L'homme tenait son ennemi en joug et s'apprêtait à l'achever…

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et ne s'attarda pas à contempler cet homme qui lui inspirait de la crainte elle se précipita au secours de son subalterne. Si quelqu'un devait mourir, c'était elle. C'était elle leur chef, elle avait la responsabilité de ces hommes. Et elle ne regarderait pas l'un d'eux mourir, sans agir.

Dans un élan de folie, Mira s'élança vers le guerrier et tira vers lui. Le guerrier s'arrêta, porta sa main à sa poitrine, la regarda et s'effondra.

Les cris cessèrent. Seul le vent osa s'interposer et murmurer une menace. Pour autant, l'ancienne leader des Sixers n'était pas rassurée au contraire. Par ce geste, elle sut qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle put lire la haine sur leur visage tandis qu'ils sortaient leurs armes. Elle put sentir la colère et tout à la fois, la crainte lorsqu'ils soulevèrent un cri comme un même homme. Un hurlement presque animal, imitation parfaite de ces tambours qui annonçaient une bataille.

La jeune femme serra les dents et ignora les battements de son cœur. L'une de ses mains agrippa plus fermement son arme tandis que l'autre glissait lentement en direction d'une arme blanche. Prête à l'attaque, elle les fixa. Petit à petit, dans une danse sauvage, le groupe l'encercla et la menaça de leurs armes. Elle était le gibier qu'on devait abattre, ou le fauve qui menaçait le village. Etrangement, l'image des dinosaures lui apparut. Elle avait l'étrange impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Elle savait ce que c'était que de se battre pour survivre, mais, s'était elle déjà retrouvé dans cette situation ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre, et malgré tout, la dernière chose auxquelles elle aurait pensé, était de lâcher les armes. Ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeau et s'amuseraient à la torturer lentement. Elle souffrirait. Elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'en avait pour autant pas moins peur… mais elle se battrait jusqu'au bout !

* * *

- Qu'une gamine comme toi ait pus comprendre ne serait ce qu'une seule de ces formules est déjà incroyable, mais qu'en plus tu puisses détecter une erreur….

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle vit son bloc numérique atterrir à quelques centimètres de l'échantillon de Ginkgo dont elle essayait d'extraire une séquence d'ADN. Bonne élève, elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en tenir aux travaux qu'on lui donnait et testait ses propres hypothèses qu'elle imaginait au cours de ses réflexions. Marc approuvait toujours sans quoi, elle s'empressait de donner encore plus de détails pour le perdre et le ramener à son avis scientifique.

Maddy releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard de Lucas qui la fixait, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Et donc ? Que lui voulait-il exactement ?

- Suis-je censé le prendre comme un compliment ou non ?

- A ton avis ! railla-t-il

- Si je pose la question, a votre avis, est ce que je connais la réponse ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne faisait que la fixer d'un air songeur. Ce qui la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Bon eh bien, je dirai que c'est un com…

- Si tu dois être mon assistante, il va falloir que tes neurones se connectent un peu plus rapidement, désormais.

La jeune fille ne réalisa pas tout de suite le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était bien éveillée. Elle eut soudain la sensation d'être foudroyée sur place sauf qu'au lieu de l'assommé, l'éclair aurait éveillée en elle une énergie, une joie intense comme si le labo était illuminer par une lumière aveuglante.

- Attendez ! cria t'elle en s'élançant derrière lui, j'avais raison alors ! Il y avait bien une erreur ?!

- Oui, concéda t il agacé, mais s'était si bénin que ca ne valait pas vraiment la peine d'y prêter attention.

- Toutes les erreurs doivent être relevées. Si l'on commence à être négligeant alors…

- Première leçon : Saches garder ta langue dans ta bouche dans certaines situations !

Au regard du jeune homme, Maddy se tut immédiatement et pâlit. Malgré lui, il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il devait bien avouer que certaines de ses mimiques étaient relativement comiques. Elle lui paraissait tellement innocente qu'il avait plus envie de la secouer que la battre. Il la regarda détourner légèrement le regard à nouveau gênée. Non, la tâche ne serait pas très difficile avec elle. Maddy lui apparaissait comme la clef. Sa clef. Depuis le début, la solution avait toujours été là, sous ses yeux. Comment aurait il put penser que son salut viendrait d'un de ses pires ennemis ? Peut être était ce le destin ? S'il existait… Que son père soit mourant était déjà une chose extraordinaire mais que son plan puisse prendre une telle tournure relevait du miracle ! Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté si sa _petite sœur_ ne l'avait pas interpellé pour la seconde fois. Décidément, la haine qu'elle lui vouait aurait raison d'elle ! Plus elle cherchait à le contrer, plus elle le guidait !

Visiblement, la jeune fille s'était rapidement faite à sa présence, car son sourire réapparut.

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas si mauvais.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche avec un rictus mauvais.

- Deuxième leçon gamine, je ne suis pas le Dr Wallace. Crois-moi, tu vas très vite apprendre à me connaitre et on verra à ce moment là si je te parais aussi gentil !

- Vous l'êtes j'en suis sure. Rien de ce que vous ferez ne pourra me faire penser le contraire. Déjà le fait même que vous vous qualifiez de mauvais montre que vous avez la même notion du bien et du mal que moi…

Il la dévisagea sans rien dire, cherchant une fois de plus à comprendre le sens de ses paroles et sa logique.

- … Et que vous faites des actions que vous savez être mauvaises.

- Et je ne les regrette pas ! Rien de ce que j'ai fait…

- Alors pourquoi vous qualifiez vous de mauvais ? Si vous pensiez avoir eu raison de faire ce que vous avez fait, vous devriez être un homme honnête et non pas mauvais.

- Aux yeux de cette citée, mes actions sont mauvaises ! rectifia-t-il, mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être susceptible de te rallier aux Sixers ?

- Vous êtes malade ?!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il se retourna à nouveau pour s'éloigner et fut rapidement rattraper par la jeune fille qui accorda son pas sur le siens.

- Bon admettons, continua t'elle, cela n'expliques pas pourquoi vous vouliez détruire Terra Nova.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui t'échappes ! Il semble pourtant que pour le reste de la citée, mes motifs étaient on ne peut plus claires !

- Je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve agonisant.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla t il

Le jeune homme regretta presque d'avoir accepté d'aider Maddy à comprendre ses travaux. Il s'efforça de ne penser qu'à son objectif il avait besoin de cette étrange attention qu'elle semblait lui accorder. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas se laisser prendre à ce jeu… Il se retourna rapidement et planta son regard dans le sien, se rapprochant légèrement dans une position de menace.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète lorsque tu m'as trouvé prés de ce ruisseau, j'étais à la limite de la mort et de la conscience ! Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un simple moment de faiblesse, une simple hallucination ! Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que je suis un pauvre animal blessé ou un oisillon tombé de son nid ! Tu veux apprendre la physique ? Bien ! Je reconnais que tes essais sont plutôt concluants, mais ne crois pas que je serais un bon et gentil professeur ! Est-ce suffisamment claire ?!

Maddy le dévisagea et recula légèrement. Elle ne semblait cependant pas effrayée. Au silence de la jeune femme, Lucas se calma et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Tu aurais sans doute mieux fait de me tuer. Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise.

- Vous auriez préférer ? demanda t'elle sérieuse

Seul un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il avait pitié d'elle vraiment. Quelque part, il la plaignait…il la plaignait à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Pauvre petite fille qui allait connaitre la vie et descendre de son petit monde merveilleux.

La jeune femme le contempla et se rapprocha. Son sourire avait disparut mais il y avait un air de bienveillance dans son visage. Ce fut à lui d'être gêné l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille lui donnait la sensation qu'elle cherchait à lire en lui.

- Lorsque je vous ai sauvé, c'était votre mère que vous voyiez n'est ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Il fit un léger mouvement de recul et blêmit. Cette fille avait le don de jouer avec ses nerfs elle pouvait le faire rire et le mettre dans une rage folle l'instant d'après. Il ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Elle ne chercha pas à le suivre, mais il sentait qu'elle le regardait toujours.

- Votre père à confier que vous en parliez dans votre sommeil, continua t'elle d'une voix remplie d'empathie.

Lucas s'arrêta et serra les poings. Il n'ajouta rien et écouta les pas de la jeune fille qui s'approchait derrière. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son père ait pus en parler qui l'énervait que celui qu'il ait pus l'entendre ! Le désavantage de la cohabitation qu'il avait essayé de transformer en avantage pour voir son père mourir sous ses yeux, se retournait soudainement contre lui.

- Lorsque vous vous êtes montrer tendre ce jour là…c'était elle que vous voyiez je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle vint face à lui. Il l'a regarda à peine, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Vous croyiez être mort. C'est pour ça que vous auriez préféré que je vous tues ?

Malgré lui, il ravala sa salive et releva les yeux vers elle. La tâche serait en fin de compte plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait si la jeune fille se mettait à lire en lui avec autant de facilité ! Il devrait se méfier d'elle et surtout ne pas perdre de vue son objectif ! Il s'avança pour lui faire face et ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de se stopper et, finalement, la repoussa pour s'éloigner. Après un instant de silence, il se retourna vers elle.

- Et tu te demandais pourquoi je hais tant mon père ?! vociféra-t-il.

- Il s'inquiète pour vous, s'empressa t'elle de répondre

- C'est dingue, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses mieux le connaitre que moi après tout ce temps !

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu admettre qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour vous puisque vous lui en vouliez ! Mon frère Josh était comme vous lorsque mon père est allé en prison.

- Ne me compare à ce morveux ! Nous n'avons rien de commun.

- Mon frère n'est pas…

- Si tu penses que mon père aurait volé à mon secours comme ton cher père l'a fait, tu rêves ! Je n'ai jamais été un fils pour mon père ! Tout comme vous n'êtes rien que des pions pour lui ! Lui et sa vanité !

- Et c'est une raison de vouloir le tuer ?

- Ne viens pas me faire la morale gamine. Descends de tes rêves et vois le monde tel qu'il est. Dans ma famille c'est œil pour œil point final.

- Mais enfin, il n'y est pour rien dans la mort de votre mère. J'aurai eu un enfant, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que Marc le laisses mourir à ma place…

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Vous vouliez faire bruler la citée tout ça pour venger votre orgueil bafoué. Qui de nous deux est l'enfant ?!

Il s'approcha de nouveau et l'attrapa par sa blouse, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Ton père ne sait rien de moi et ENCORE MOINS DE MON PÈRE !

Malgré la peur évidente, Maddy ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard. Mais, à l'inverse de Skye, il n'y lu aucune haine. Il aurait pus la briser en à peine quelques secondes.

- Alors expliquez moi, murmura t'elle

Il la tint toujours par la blouse, le poing serré comme s'il hésitait à l'étrangler. Penser à l'objectif. Penser à l'objectif. Se répéta-t-il.

- Vous qui avez vécu tant de choses…toi qui apparemment connais mieux la vie que moi…expliquez moi les raisons qui justifient la mise à mort d'un homme.

Ses poings se desserrèrent légèrement. Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Agacé et en même temps désorienté. La voix de la jeune femme était fragilisée par la peur mais douce. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif en elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à ce genre de regard. Lucas repensa aux paroles de Skye il commençait à connaitre sa _petite sœur _et savait qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour Maddy. La jeune fille s'intéressait vraiment à son cas et Skye avait bien raison de s'en inquiéter ! C'était peut être la seule à pouvoir démasquer son jeu. Maddy lui serait utile point final. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre de lui laisser croire qu'elle gagnait sa confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé, murmura t'il. Tout ce que je voulais s'était arrêté la folie de mon père. Mais lui, a toujours voulu me tuer…

- Comment peux tu dire ça ?

La soudaine proximité de ce tutoiement le surprit mais ne le dérangea pas.

- Il suffit que tu lises dans son regard lorsqu'il me voit…

- Il est simplement déçu que son fils cherche à tuer tant de gens. A détruire cet équilibre pour le livrer à des mercenaires…A quoi bon exploiter ses richesses en 2149 si ce n'est pour l'argent ? Notre ancien monde est mort…

- Tu es encore plus froide que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit il surprit de son discours.

- Je suis réaliste. Dit elle, même si ca ne m'enchante pas. Nous avions peut être une chance par ces pèlerinages pourvus que chacun accepte de s'adapter à cet environnement sans l'exploiter. Mais vous et Hope Plaza avait tout gâché.

- Question de point de vue. Je crois que tu t'impliques plus dans le bien de cette citée que mon père. Il a toujours été déçu par moi…

- Vous ou lui ? Etes vous sure que vous ne lui reprochez pas la mort de votre mère ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est lui qui me le reproche ! pesta-t-il

Ce dernier aveu était sortit malgré lui de sa bouche. Il le regretta aussitôt. Maddy fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…ca n'a aucun sens.

- Ca n'a pas besoin d'en avoir. Mon père m'a toujours reproché d'exister. Sans ça…

- Et vous croyiez qu'il vous aurait recherché pour vous tuer ?

- Non bien sur. C'est ça façon à lui de me rappeler la dette que j'ai envers lui. De me montrer que je lui appartiens… Comme chacun d'entre vous d'ailleurs.

- Mais…pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer tout simplement de l'arrêter ? De le raisonner ?

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Il tue tous ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin.

- Je ne crois pas ça

- Ah oui ? Alors rappelle moi quel sort attend ceux qui ne se plie pas au règlement ?

- Nous devons bien avoir un règlement. C'est indispensable dans une société !

- Une exécution en place publique serait tellement plus honnête. Au lieu de cela, il exile les gens dans la jungle. Comme c'est généreux de sa part ! D'être livré en pâté aux bêtes du coin…

- …fuyant de jours en jours, luttant pour la survie mais vous demandant combien de temps il ne vous reste avant que vous ne vous fassiez dévorer. Acheva t'elle, c'est ce qu'il vous ait arrivé…

Le jeune homme la lâcha et la contempla avant de sourire franchement.

- J'étais habitué à survivre seul, crois moi ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais traqué.

Maddy ne tarda pas à comprendre. Enfin, elle comprenait le sens de tout ceci. L'équation se résolvait.

- 2138…murmura t'elle.

Ok. Il devait bien avouer qu'il l'avait cherché. Pour autant il avait l'impression qu'il en avait trop dit. Même par stratégie. N'était il pas en train de franchir les limites qu'il s'était imposé afin de ne pas se faire prendre à son piège ? Qu'elle ait l'impression de le connaitre, d'avoir sa confiance était une bonne chose pour son plan, à la seule condition que cela ne reste qu'une impression. Maddy Shannon ne devait rester qu'un ennemi. Rien de plus…

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ?

- Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de poser une question pour laquelle vous avez la réponse ?

- Non. Je sais que votre mère s'est faite tuée ce jour là, répondit-elle brutalement. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce que vous avez vécu…

- Vous le savez parfaitement ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! pesta t-il blessé par le ton froid avec lequel elle avait prononcé ses dernières paroles.

- Je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous avez vécu, Lucas. Je ne suis pas vous…

- Vous êtes mon élève ou mon psy ?

Elle sourit légèrement. Il observa alors que ses yeux marron-dorés brillaient lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi.

- Disons une amie ?

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Restez à votre place Maddy Shannon. Vous ne serez jamais mon amie !

Et sur ce il s'éloigna définitivement laissant la jeune fille seule, une nouvelle fois. Maddy le regarda s'éloigner du labo et disparaitre. Livide, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son plan de travail. La jeune fille chercha à vider son esprit et à se concentrer sur l'ADN numérique qui s'affichait devant elle. Mais elle n'avait que faire de ces molécules, ces composants et cette biologie. Tout en elle l'a ramenait à cette conversation. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée aux dernières paroles de Lucas. Elle avait cru, durant un instant avoir réussi à le cerner. A comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait enfin la preuve qu'elle avait raison. Et si il acceptait d'être son ami, elle aurait pus l'aider. Le sauver de… de ce…de ce mal. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile en lui, elle l'avait sentie lors de cet échange de regard la dernière fois. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé réparer. Qu'elle se devait de guérir…. En d'autres termes, sauver une vie. Plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune homme qu'elle devrait considérer comme son ennemi, l'obsédait… Lorsqu'il avait acquiescé à ses réponses, elle s'était sentie proche de lui. Peut être un peu trop… Quelque chose la pesait. Elle ne cessait de ravaler sa salive et avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle le haissait ! Non, pas vraiment. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose… Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Maddy secoua la tête et pesta contre elle-même. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait réagir ainsi lorsqu'elle était simplement vexée….

* * *

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! Voilà la suite que j'avais oublié de poster. Merci encore pour ces encouragements.( Merci Alison de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je dois avouer que ca m'étais complètement sortis de la tête ;) ). _

_En ce moment c'est un peu dure de trouver le temps entre les révisions et les devoirs perso mais je vous promets que dés que j'ai la possibilité, je continue cette histoire :D._

_Merci encore pour tous les commentaires :)._

* * *

_Avril 2150 – 12 ans Novatiens…_

_Pourquoi ais je cet horrible pressentiment ? J'ai la sensation que tous nos efforts n'ont servie à rien. Que tous ceux qui sont morts en défendant cette citée, le sont en vains…. Après presque quatre mois de calme, tout le monde ici sent la menace qui plane aux murs de Terra Nova et au sein même de cette citée. Sur la place, dans les allées, au bar, les murmures ne manquent pas au sujet d'un potentiel risque de voir revenir les Sixers. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Le temps, en résumé, que la maladie consume Taylor. Malgré mes tentatives acharnées, celle de Mrs Shannon et du docteur Wallace, Taylor refuse toujours d'être traité par des soins plus handicapants. Je ne supporte pas cette attitude d'acceptation mais je ne dis rien….comme la plupart des gens. La vie à Terra Nova est devenue à mes yeux comme un immense théâtre dans lequel les acteurs jouent le bonheur dans un monde qui menace de s'effondrer. J'ai été tenté de parler avec Taylor et puis j'ai reculée. Ce n'est plus facile… Je n'aime pas ressentir cela. Ma mère me conseille de faire confiance à Nathanael mais elle ne voit pas. Elle ne peut pas voir ce que je vois. Ou alors, comme la majorité des gens, elle ne veut pas voir qu'un virus ronge la citée de jour en jour comme la maladie le ronge … Je veux bien entendu parler de Lucas ! Il a toujours été la source de tous nos problèmes ! C'est à cause de lui et de sa troupe que j'ai du mentir pour sauver la vie de ma mère, à cause de lui que j'ai failli blesser aussi bien Taylor que …Josh. A cause de lui qu'aujourd'hui, je suis encore obligé de me taire ! Pourquoi cette balle n'a-t-elle pas transpercé son cœur ?! Peut être parce qu'à sa place, il n'y avait que du vide ? Mais il semble que cet avis ne soit pas partagé par tous…_

_A ma grande surprise, Lucas à accepté de prendre Maddy sous son aile. Quelle aile ! Face à la colère de Josh, je lui assurais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Maddy pour découvrir quel genre de personne était Lucas… depuis, deux semaines se sont écoulées et bien loin de s'arrangées, les choses n'ont fait que s'aggraver. Reynold confie que les quelques faiblesses physiques et cognitives de Taylor sont de plus en plus fréquentes cela n'a fait que renforcer le statut de second de Reynold qui me semble plus dur qu'avant. Un changement d'attitude que je mettrais sur le compte de l'intérêt grandissant de Maddy pour son nouveau tuteur. Un intérêt partagé ? J'avoue que je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire…. Je n'ai pas oublié quel genre d'homme était Lucas…ni la manière dont il a tenté de tuer son père si je n'étais pas intervenue… C'est un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour ses fichus travaux les gens qui l'aident un temps soit peu sont donc les seules personnes qu'il aime… ce sont des objets, des instruments. J'en suis la preuve unique. Si j'ai pus à ce point capter son attention et sa sympathie se fut grâce à mon aide. J'ai raconté tout ceci à Maddy espérant que mon expérience la ferait réfléchir, en lui parlant notamment de ce moment de « tendresse » partagé avec Lucas après lui avoir r rapporté les plans complets de sa diabolique machine ! Mais si je pensais que c'était là un argument de taille pour montrer l'aliénation du jeune homme à ses travaux, je crois que ca n'a fait qu'accentuer l'inclination de Maddy à l'égard de notre ennemi. La tendresse de Lucas était aussi froide que le baiser de la mort pour moi et mon cœur battait mille fois plus lorsque j'ai vu Josh se faire tabasser …mais Maddy a vu là un sentiment que je ne voudrais pas avouer parce que, je cite, « je me suis mise en tête que c'était notre ennemi ». Selon elle, nous serions ainsi comme Roméo et Juliette. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, être en colère ou désespérée…je crois que j'ai été surtout effrayée effrayée par l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de Maddy. Une tristesse mélancolique, teintée d'envie et de regret. Presque comme si je pouvais sentir son cœur qui battait et cette boule dans la gorge qui nous démange. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment que je n'ai cessé de cacher depuis un an, presque jour pour jour, maintenant. _

_D'après Josh, la jeune fille ne cesse de parler de calculs et d'expériences auxquelles sa famille ne comprend rien. Ce n'est pas tant cela qui inquiète Josh, habitué à voir sa sœur parlé de choses qu'elle seule comprenait, que les éloges qu'elle faisait en parlant de son tuteur. A mes tentatives de consolations, il m'a répliqué que son père et sa mère étaient inquiets également. Cela tant bien à montrer que je n'imaginais pas la légère jalousie de Maddy lors de notre discussion… j'ai bien peur que Maddy Shannon soit aveuglée par une sorte de passion qui lui cache la véritable face de ce savant dénué de cœur. Un tueur qui semble se prêter à son jeu et joue les prisonniers modèle. Dans quel but ? Quelque chose me dit que Josh et sa famille ne s'inquiètent pas pour rien et que Maddy est en grand danger. A moins que… et si c'était Lucas qui s'y perdait ?_

Skye ne tarda pas à reconnaitre la silhouette qui regardait des espèces d'hologrammes que personne ne comprenait. Elle hésita à faire un pas de plus, prise d'un vertige. Elle eut la sensation que le temps n'avait pas passé et qu'ils étaient encore assiégés par les Sixers. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la jungle, dans la cachette des Sixers… Et qu'elle venait faire son rapport pour Mira et Lucas en échange de la vie de sa mère.

- La jeune femme soupira, baissa les yeux et prit sur elle. Elle devait à tout prix avoir cette conversation Josh comptait sur elle…même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin gamine, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Skye croisa les bras et leva un sourcil se retenant de ne pas rire devant l'expression confuse de Lucas lorsqu'il la vit. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas la personne qu'il attendait. D'un geste de la tête, elle le défia de finir sa phrase. La jeune femme nota ainsi le changement d'expression du scientifique. Bien qu'il fut détendu, il avait perdu un je ne sais quoi de …comment dire, Joyeux ? Dans le regard. Il sourit légèrement avant de retourner à ses calculs.

- Je serais curieuse de voir ce que tu prépares à Maddy.

Le regard du jeune homme passa de ses calculs à Skye, lentement. L'un et l'autre se dévisagèrent. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant d'ajouter

- Sous entendrais tu quelque chose _petite sœur_ ?

Skye ne répondit toujours pas et se contenta de le fixer. Nulle besoin de plus de mots, entre eux.

- Ca ne te concerne pas. Finit-il par ajouter

- Détrompe-toi. répondit elle menaçante

- Sois pas jalouse petite sœur, nous ne faisons que des calculs de physique quantique. Mais si tu veux une leçon, honneur aux dames…

Skye ne bougea pas d'un poil. Tout juste changea t- elle de jambe d'appuis, signifiant son manque de patiente. Lucas ne bougea pas non plus et ne fit que l'observer. Après un instant, il finit par sourire franchement avant d'hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

- De nous deux c'est toi qui a toujours été le traitre. Il me semble t'avoir toujours bien traité, tandis que toi…eh bien…j'espère que trois balles dans le torse n'est pas ta manière d'être gentille parce que je plains tes ennemis…

- Oh ! Pauvre victime de Lucas, ca toujours été toi l'incompris, se moqua t'elle, si ta plus grande tendresse se résume à projeter la tête de tes amis dans le capot d'une voiture…je plains celle pour laquelle penchera ton cœur…

La jeune femme nota le rictus au coin des lèvres du scientifique qui délaissa ses travaux pour descendre et la rejoindre. Skye ne pouvait supporter la présence de Lucas qu'à moins qu'il se tienne à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais tout pas en arrière aurait été pris comme un signe de fuite et de faiblesse or à cet instant, avec Taylor qui rêvait de faire une trêve avec son fils, Lucas savait qu'il était en position de force. Et Skye ne comptait en aucun lui faire croire qu'il pouvait l'effrayer… Elle se contint et resta stoïque.

- Détrompe-toi petite sœur, je peux être aussi tendre que cruel.

- C'est amusant…

- Qu'est ce qui est amusant ? demanda t'il en inclinant légèrement la tête

Skye imita son geste en fronçant les sourcils

- Je n'aurais jamais pus penser…que tu puisses avoir une conscience.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il se contenait et qu'il encaissait la réplique. Elle le connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Ironique non ? Elle le connaissait presque mieux que Josh. Elle pouvait lui faire passer un message d'un simple regard. Pour être franche, il était presque son miroir, sa face maléfique. Pourtant, c'était si différent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Josh. Si elle avait voulu flirter avec Lucas, elle aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire… ce dont elle était incapable avec le jeune homme qui ne faisait que lui retourner le cœur et… le pire de tout, c'est qu'il s'en excusait, lui !

Il ramena son regard vers la jeune fille et ramena délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son visage comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Skye retint un instant sa respiration et serra les dents. Elle haïssait lorsqu'il faisait ça mais elle ne put l'en empêcher, comme si elle était pétrifiée. Durant un instant, elle repensa aux paroles de Maddy et à sa conviction qu'au fond, la haine de Skye à l'égard de Lucas n'était que de l'Amour. Au fond, était ce lui qu'elle haïssait où simplement elle ? Elle pour ressentir quelque chose qu'elle désapprouvait totalement ? Non. Enfin si. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne détestait pas cette proximité mais…ce n'était pas comme avec un certains jeune homme. Disons que… un peu d'attention réciproque lui faisait du bien.

- Je t'aurais appris quelque chose. Et qui te dis que mon cœur n'est pas déjà prit ? murmura-t-il presque

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme recula légèrement et détourna la tête, avant de se ressaisir. Trop tard, elle vit qu'il avait noté son geste.

- J'en suis sure !

- Vraiment ?

Skye sourit avec assurance en hochant la tête légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, encore faudrait il que tu en es un !

- Tu ne devais pas penser la même chose quand tu m'as visé de trois balles en pleines poitrines hein ?!

- Et tu n'en ai pas mort !

- Bas, un ange est passé par là. Faut croire que j'ai mérité la rédemption…

Skye s'écarta légèrement et scruta Lucas en penchant légèrement la tête. Elle leva un sourcil, réfléchit un instant avant de relever la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette soudaine attitude.

- « J'ai une surprise pour toi ? »…

Lucas détourna le regard mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'être fait prendre.

- « Un ange » ? continua-t-elle amusée

- Eh alors ? On t'a jamais appris que le cerveau donnait de drôle de visions. Encore faut il que tu ais frôler la mort une fois dans ta vie…

- Bien essayé, siffla t'elle amusée

- Je ne joue pas Skye, continua t'il agacé

- Skye ? Et pas _petite sœur _?

- Oui disons que, j'ai l'impression qu'on devient intime tous les deux non ?

Skye ignora la nouvelle proximité que le jeune homme avait instaurée. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez lui. Elle avait déjà noté le changement d'expression lorsqu'il s'était aperçut de sa méprise…et maintenant ce malaise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de Maddy qu'il qualifiait d'ange ? Ignorant le ton provocateur et les yeux séducteurs du jeune homme, elle ajouta

- Ne rêve pas. Je ne suis ici que pour Josh.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Josh Shannon ! Trop impulsif si tu veux mon avis.

- Il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil tes rapports avec sa sœur et moi non plus…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus avant de murmurer

- Tu es sure de n'être ici que pour Josh ?

Skye ne sourit plus du tout. Elle fixa Lucas avec des yeux noirs et chercha à se dégager mais il la tint fermement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour la retenir elle ou pour se venger de lui avoir tiré une balle ou… de le menacer au sujet de Maddy.

- Je te conseille de déguerpir tes mains de mon cou !

- Mon cœur appartient entièrement à ce que tu vois derrière ! Et cette petite fille de Shannon a, par un curieux hasard, un grand potentiel ainsi qu'une certaine compréhension de ce hobby. Juste pour cela tu peux dormir tranquille, jolie cœur. Mais place toi ne serait qu'une seule seconde entre elle et moi et tu le regretteras…presque autant que mon père, crois moi.

- Je me placerai entre elle et toi tant que cela s'avérera nécessaire…. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Mark Reynold. Ta petite Shannon sera bientôt madame Reynold, Lucas…

Skye nota qu'il serra les dents à l'évocation du nom de Reynold.

- Et tu ne pourras plus te servir de Maddy que pour la physique quantique. Mais ce n'est pas par plaisir d'enseigner que tu es avec elle, n'est ce pas ? Pas plus que ce mariage ne compte pour toi hein ?

Il ravala sa salive légèrement. Oui elle pouvait décidément le lire comme dans un livre.

- La seule chose qui t'obsèdes dans ta misérable vie, c'est de détruire celle de ton père et de tes ennemis.

- Maddy et toi avaient décidé de me faire passer un examen psychologique c'est ca ?

- Touche à un seule de ses cheveux Lucas et…

- Et quoi ? Hein, tu feras quoi Skye ? C'est elle qui s'est jeté dans mes bras…c'est le destin.

Skye fit un mouvement brusque, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais il la contra. La colère la submergeait et s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il la bloquait. Salopard ! Elle le haïssait plus encore à présent qu'elle avait percé son plan. Et que pourraient-ils faire ? Prévenir Taylor ne servirait à rien, pas plus que Jim Shannon, Elizabeth ou Josh. Si Maddy avait un faible pour le jeune homme, il serait très difficile de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Le seul espoir restait Mark…

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent tout deux que le silence avait été percé par un bruit de pas.

- Shannon ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Lucas lâcha Skye tandis que Maddy se retournait, gênée. La jeune femme constata avec désespoir l'expression de confusion combinée à celle d'une certaine gêne. Seule elle pouvait savoir que ce geste de proximité entre elle et Lucas n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un défie entre eux. Skye plaignait Maddy et aurait aimé lui expliqué la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que toutes tentatives auraient été vaines. Si Mark devait agir dans le cœur de Maddy, c'était tout de suite et maintenant ! D'un autre côté, la jeune femme était heureuse que ca n'est pas été Josh qui soit venu histoire de mettre les points sur les i avec Lucas. Auquel cas, il les auraient vu et… Elle ne sait pas comment elle lui aurait expliqué ni pourquoi elle se serait senti le besoin de se justifier.

- Je … j'avais des choses à arranger pour le mariage, d'où mon retard. Mais ca va, ne vous dérangeai pas, je repasserai.

- Tu es déjà en retard, on ne va pas perdre encore plus du temps ! lâcha Lucas d'un ton plus coléreux que froid

- On a pas non plus un train à prendre, répliqua timidement Maddy qui tentait de garder un masque souriant et détaché

- Quoi ? Tu veux arrêter ?!

- Non mais…

- Alors dépêches toi.

Maddy n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle s'avança en baissant la tête.

- Maddy…commença Skye en s'approchant de la jeune fille

- On a pas besoin de toi Skye ! lâcha Lucas menaçant

Maddy dévisagea son tuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle jeta un regard vers Skye avant de revenir à Lucas et de détourner le regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement s'éloigna et posa ses affaires près de son plan de travail. Skye s'avança vers elle et croisa le regard de Lucas. Tout deux se lancèrent un regard chargé de haine et de défi.

- Qu'il s'amuse à te reprocher quoi que ce soit Maddy et …

- Ca va ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! s'énerva la jeune fille la voix brisée.

Ce ton glaça Skye qui se sentit coupable d'une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Elle fit un pas, jeta un dernier regard à Lucas qui lui répondit par un sourire de victoire, avant de s'éloigner du labo.

Lucas regarda Skye s'en aller avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Maddy qui ajustait sa blouse. Son sourire et sa satisfaction disparurent devant l'expression de la jeune femme. La colère d'être découvert céda place à la culpabilité. Cela, il savait la reconnaitre, cette foutu culpabilité ! Mais il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir cela. Si. Bien sur que si. D'une part, Skye avait raison quant à ses intentions Il se fichait pas mal du mariage de Maddy, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la jeune fille s'était suffisamment attachée à lui pour que cela finisse par titiller Josh et son père qui ne tarderait pas à prévenir Taylor. Son cher père qui, dans l'unique but de voir ses rêves se réaliser et de mourir en paix, prendrait sa défense. Une défense qui lui couterait très chère. S'il croyait qu'il allait se faire pardonner tant d'années de mépris… ce n'est pas à coup de discussions et de vaines tentatives de rapprochement qu'il allait y parvenir. Bien qu'il ait essayé. Mais Taylor était persuadé du contraire plus encore maintenant que Lucas jouait son jeu. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir fait souffrir la jeune fille. Parce que c'est qu'il avait fait, il le savait. Et ca n'avait pas été son intention véritable…

Il se maudit un instant de ses dernières pensées. Elles l'effrayaient un peu. Maddy s'en remettrait. Elle était innocente et naïve, elle lui pardonnerait. Elle lui pardonnerait juste parce qu'elle semblait lui accorder un peu trop d'importance. Juste parce qu'elle voyait en lui une bonté qui n'existait pas… Merde ! Il s'en voulait vraiment en fait. La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien fait qu'il l'ai réellement énervé. Même lorsqu'elle faisait des erreurs qui l'horripilaient, elle le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose et il devait bien reconnaitre, qu'il lui était plus agréable de discuter avec elle, qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ici…y compris Skye. Se servir de cette jeune fille qui ne voulait que son aide était un peu lâche de sa part mais, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne se prenait pas pour un héros. Contrairement à son père !

- J'ai, j'ai recalculé la formule de Schrödinger, dit elle en approchant son écran, mai euh je ne saisie toujours pas le code dimensionnel…Et j'ai toujours du mal à me représenter le monde avec ces dimensions. Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Lorsqu'on fait un tel voyage, on fait quoi ? On crée un trou dans l'espace ? Les trous noir sont ils des sortent de porte de l'Univers ?

- Le problème c'est que tu t'en tiens à l'Univers avec les astres. On parle de dimensions. Ton Univers avec tes trous noirs existent dans une dimension, et ils existent dans une autre. C'est plus facile si tu te le représente comme un hologramme faisant partie d'un autre univers plat. C'est pour cette raison que j'aime travaille avec ces hologrammes…

- C'est toujours un peu dure, mais je saisis le principe je crois…dit elle d'une voix toujours maussade en fuyant son regard.

Lucas se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille. Si seulement Skye n'était pas passer, tout aurait été différent. Heureusement, Maddy était trop préoccupé pour lire en lui aussi bien que Skye.

Il se dirigea vers un objet et appuya vers un espèce de bouton. Aussitôt les lumières s'éteignirent et d'immenses hologrammes violets s'étendirent autours d'eux, les enveloppant dans un espèce d'Univers numérique. Il y avait ca et là des sphères imbriquées au dessus de lignes horizontales et verticales, des formules apparaissaient avant de disparaitre pour une autre. Lucas ne regardait que l'expression de surprise et de fascination de la jeune fille. C'était presque aussi intéressant pour lui que l'était ces formules pour Maddy. Il constata que ses yeux marrons réfléchissaient la lumière se colorant d'une lumière violette tandis que les rayons violet semblaient tracés les boucles de ses cheveux. Un ange. Non, il n'avait pas exagéré. Et c'était bien la première fois, qu'il détournait la tête de ses calculs pour observer une personne…

- J'ai pensé que ca serait plus claire comme ça, ajouta t'il

- Comment as-tu pus…

- Un jeu d'enfant, Maddy, crois moi.

- Ouai j'oubliai à qui je parlais, dit elle véritablement impressionnée

- Ravie que mon travail te plaise.

La jeune fille fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais la courbure au coin de ses lèvres n'échappa au jeune homme.

- Ravie qu'il te plaise, poursuivit Maddy soulignant le caractère faussement modeste de son tuteur qui s'amusa de cette remarque.

Il s'approcha légèrement de la jeune femme.

- Je me suis emporté, dit-il d'un ton gêné, ne sois pas en retard la prochaine fois d'accord ?

Pour la première fois, Maddy croisa son regard. Il aimait de plus en plus ces instant a vrai dire il adorait son regard.

- J'avais des choses à faire pour le mariage.

Lucas s'écarta et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes…

- Non, s'exclama t'elle outrée, la physique c'est une chose, la vie en est une autre.

- Pas pour moi.

- Oui parce que tu t'es coupé du monde.

- Moi ?! Tu plaisantes ? J'ai levé une armée.

- Ah oui c'est sur, tu as tout compris à la vie avec ça.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ou quoi ?!

- As-tu déjà vécu dans autre chose que la guerre et le combat ?

Cette question le prit à dépourvu et la jeune fille le sut immédiatement.

- Je ne suis pas né avec une mitraillette entre les mains, si ca répond à ta question…

- Non ca ne répond pas…

Maddy hésita et détourna le regard tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer.

- Es tu déjà tombé amoureux ? dit elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Quel rapport ?

Maddy ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer comme pour retenir les mots qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- tout ! Ca a tout avoir… je veux dire, c'est une chose d'aimer la physique mais c'est vraiment autre chose d'être allongé auprès d'une personne que tu aimes et de le lui faire partagé…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Maddy fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

- Vraiment ?

Il la regarda et sourit

- N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?

Il s'amusa de la gêne de son élève. Malgré la lumière, il pouvait deviner le rougeoiement des joues de Maddy. Il voyait dans son regard sa confusion comme il avait deviné sa tristesse. S'il pensait que c'était son accueil glacial qui avait irrité la jeune fille, il reconsidéra les événements… et s'en sentit soulagé. Oui, cela lui plaisait d'une certaine manière…son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

- Non, je veux dire… je voulais parler d'une personne qu'on n'aime pas comme…

- Oh, moi qui commençais à t'apprécier…

- Non non je ne voulais pas dire que…commença t'elle avant d'afficher de nouveau un visage déçu puis légèrement triste

Lucas devinait la raison de sa tristesse. Il comprenait également pourquoi Skye était si inquiète la jeune Shannon semblait lui accordait plus d'importance qu'il ne l'avait crus. Elle ne voulait pas simplement l'aider, elle avait véritablement un faible pour lui. Et sa dernière phrase la blessait car elle pensait ou plutôt espérait que cette sympathie était réciproque et qu'il s'était depuis longtemps attaché à elle. Cette tristesse lui plaisait il s'en réjouissait presque. Mais rire maintenant aurait été s'exposer et aurait dévoilé à Maddy ses véritables intentions à son égard. Il la contempla encore un peu. Il s'en voulait de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments d'une jeune fille qui ne voulait que son bien. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment ce que cela faisait d'être manipulé par une personne qui ne fait que semblant de vous aimer. Mais il s'était construit avec, elle apprendrait à le faire. N'était il pas son professeur après tout ?

- Je t'aime bien, dit-elle timidement.

Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire sincère. Un sourire qui le surprit lui-même il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette remarque lui fasse si plaisir.

- Mais lorsque je parlais d'une personne qu'on aime, je parlais de… je pensais à Mark par exemple. Il y a aimé et aimer.

- Oui, il y a illusion et déception, manipulation et possession.

- Evidemment on peut tomber sur de mauvaises personnes. Mais lorsque vous aimez véritablement une personne…ca n'a pas de prix. C'est un mystère encore plus attrayant que toutes formules de physique que vous pourriez imaginer…

- Plus attrayant que remonter le temps ?

- Ca ne se compare même pas.

Il n'ajouta rien mais le rictus qu'il fit avant de se retourner n'échappa pas à Maddy. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança.

- Je sais que vous me prenez pour une enfant…

Il lui lança un regard.

- Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Je pense effectivement que ce mariage est ridicule mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Maddy s'avança encore plus et éteignit la machine. Le labo redevint normal et la formule qu'observait le jeune homme disparut sous ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Maddy avant de soupirer.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'y mettre ? On est pas en thérapie ni au café…

- Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question.

- Qu'est ce que ca peux te faire ? dit il agaçé.

- Si tu as été déjà capable d'aimer quelqu'un alors, tu es capable de voir au moins une fois le monde sous un beau jour et de vivre…

Il serra les dents et soupira avant d'ajouter d'une voix froide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des leçons d'une gamine qui se marrie avec le premier venu parce qu'elle croit avoir trouvé le prince.

- La gamine a peut être trouvé la raison pour laquelle tu étais prêt à détruire tout ce que représente Terra Nova.

La brutalité du comportement de Lucas surprit la jeune fille qui s'écarta légèrement. Il n'était plus calme, agacé ou ironique. Il était à nouveau en colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il la regardait fixement de ses yeux émeraudes et la pointait du doigt pourtant Maddy n'arrivait plus à le voir comme avant.

- Écoute-moi bien. Tu es une excellente élève je le reconnais et c'est justement pour cela que j'ai accepté. Tu sembles avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dis la première fois. Je ne suis pas le docteur Wallace. Et nous ne sommes pas non plus amis…

Maddy ne répondit rien tout d'abord mais ne détourna pas le regard. Un regard encore confus qui le scrutait. Il n'aimait pas la regarder maintenant il avait honte. Et puis il avait honte d'avoir honte. Elle…elle lui emmêlait les pensées. Il aimait voir le regard noir de Skye et s'en amusait presque. C'était différent avec Maddy… Son regard noir jetait des éclairs à son tour. Son expression changea et elle se redressa légèrement. Ce revirement le frappa de plein fouet comme une claque. Malgré la colère qu'elle contenait, il pouvait y lire une lueur de pardon… peut être était ce cela qui le gênait. Comment pouvait-elle voir quelque chose que lui-même ne voyait pas en lui ?

- Mais as-tu seulement un ami, mis à part Skye ?

- Skye n'est pas mon amie !

- Nan, c'est vrai. Elle est plus n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es jalouse ? dit il en souriant et s'approchant

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée de me marier, répliqua t'elle

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lucas ressentit le même sentiment de stupeur que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Maddy avait bien trouvé une erreur dans ses calculs. La remarque le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sa proximité, le gênait plus que la jeune fille et il se demanda, un instant, quelle sensation avait la peau de Maddy. Il observa les yeux noirs passés des éclairs aux étoiles. Il aimait ces yeux là et il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'en détacher.

-Comment peux tu être aussi sure de toi ? dit il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux et complice.

- J'aime Mark. Je ne l'aime pas que physiquement, je ne suis pas qu'attirée par lui. Je…je me vois en lui… Lorsque tu es amoureux de quelqu'un c'est comme lorsque tu fais une découverte scientifique…mais en beaucoup plus fort. Comme si… imagine un peu que toutes tes formules soient vivantes, qu'elles soient une seule personne dans laquelle tu puisses avoir confiance au point de…

- Au point de lui confier ta vie ?

Maddy acquiesça.

- Sa vie devient la tienne. Tu peux la ressentir tu… si elle venait à mourir, son visage te hanterai et tu ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face.

Il pâlit légèrement et s'écarta. Maddy fronça les sourcils et l'observa. Il détourna les yeux et fixa un point dans le vide. Maddy analysa ses paroles et hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Je comprends que tu puisses en vouloir à ton père…

- Shannon ! dit il en serrant les dents se contenant pour ne pas exploser, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Ca ne me regarde pas je sais. Ce sont vos histoires et …je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir pour ta mère…

Il tourna la tête et la fixa.

- Que tu lui en veille ou qu'il t'en veuille bon. Ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. A chacun sa version. Mais tu ne devrais pas condamner Terra Nova pour un homme.

- Je connais Terra Nova Maddy.

- Non, tu connais ta Terra Nova. J'aimerai te montrer la mienne.

_- Ta_ Terra Nova ?

- Tu ne vois en Terra Nova une terre, instaurée par un homme que tu hais. Même si tu t'efforce de voir un potentiel scientifique, ca ne sera toujours que l'endroit où tu as été exilé avec ton père. Un endroit où tu es prisonnier ou vainqueur. Mais même si tu étais vainqueur, tu ne garderai cette terre que comme un trophée, comme un cercueil de ton père. Ce n'est pas ma Terra Nova.

Maddy ne bougea presque pas mais elle vit qu'elle avait capté l'attention du jeune homme même s'il s'en cachait.

- Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je vois en Terra Nova. Ce que représente cette terre pour moi, ma sœur, mon frère, mes parents et des dizaines d'autres personnes.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me montrer. Je sais que c'est le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Je connais tout ces discours…railla t'il

- Tu connais les lois de la Nature mais tu es incapable de l'écouter ou de l'apprécier.

Interpellé il fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers elle, mains toujours appuyées contre le plan de travail.

- Tu es toujours enfermé dans ton labo ou dans ta cachette. Tu n'as vu d'elle qu'un danger par lequel tu étais traqué. Incapable d'en admirer les merveilles. De t'y attacher. Et ce qui est vrai de la Nature ou des dinosaures, l'est également des humains…

-Mais toi bien sur…dit il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tu as tout compris.

- Moi je suis peut être naïve mais je ne cache pas que j'ai un cœur.

Il la fixa longtemps ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait penser. L'innocence de la jeune fille le touchait. Et malgré lui, il devait reconnaitre que ses paroles le soulageait, l'apaisait. Il soupira et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Fais attention à ce qu'on ne te le brise pas Maddy, le monde est cruel crois moi.

- Je suivrais le conseil aviser d'une personne d'expérience, ajouta t'elle doucement en lui adressant un léger sourire complice.

Il lui sourit en retour, sincèrement. Maddy rassembla ses affaires et retira sa blouse. Il la suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Ce n'est pas un bon jour ce soir.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna.

- Maddy !

Elle se retourna et après un instant, lui adressa un sourire.

- Rendez vous demain ? Sur la place ?

A la seule condition que tu reviennes immédiatement.

- Il y a encore deux semaine tu voulais que je m'en aille, maintenant tu ne veux plus que je parte...Et puis je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-C'est la première fois que tu ne m'appelles pas par Shannon ou gamine.

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Lucas pâlit et regarda sans rien dire la jeune fille s'éloigner.

* * *

**_A suivre _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! Voici une petite suite. C'est un tout petit bout centré autours de Taylor. _

_Pour décrire Ayaki, je me suis inspirée de Kristen Steward dans le rôle e Blanche Neige dans Blanche Neige et le chasseur. J'aurais aimé vous mettre des photos mais je crois que c'est impossible ici. Je trouvais également que le chasseur aurait fait un bon modèle de Taylor jeune. Ils ont un peu la même physionnomie de visage, les mêmes yeux. En Bref, prenez Blanche Neige, le chasseur dans blanche neige et le chasseu, relookez les façon 22 e siècle ou 21 e siècle, et ils auraient les parfaits modèle des parents à Lucas plus jeunes._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas une seule seconde du miroir. Sa main retomba lentement vers la petite étagère murale mais ses doigts ne lâchèrent pas la fine lame. Aucune expression ne laissa filtrer ses pensées.

La pâleur sur son visage y aurait bien suffit.

Il ne pouvait plus soutenir cette apparition dans le miroir ce reflet de lui-même. Qu'était il devenu ? Cet homme ?! Il ne se reconnaissait même plus lui-même. Ou bien était ce au contraire ce qu'il avait espéré enfouir pour toujours au fond de lui et qui le rattrapait malgré lui tel un fantôme…telle la faucheuse qui le guettait d'heure en heure.

Un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas dû à ce qui le rongeait de jour en jour. Ou bien un effet secondaire des médicaments ?

Que voyait-il ? Un homme. Un homme qui commençait à être rattraper par le temps. Il s'y était fait depuis le temps. Cela avait commencé avec sa barbe grisonnante et ses cheveux blanchissants. Et puis il avait aperçut de légères rides qui s'étaient creusées. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié en tant qu'homme dans des services de sécurité, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de diminuer.

Il ravala sa salive. Comme tout homme, il était forcé de se rasé. Voilà un des inconvénients de la vie en société. Seul, vous finissez par vous moquez de l'image renvoyé. Rien ne compte que la survie. Il suffit qu'un seul individu, homme ou femme, soit à vos côté pour que soudainement, l'esthétique devienne une question majeur. Mais cette personne était portée disparue depuis fort longtemps en ce qui le concernait. Longtemps ? Théoriquement oui. Théoriquement…

Qu'était ce 10 ans dans une vie ? C'était à la fois énorme et court.

On dit que le temps s'arrête quand on perd nos proches il avait au contraire eu l'impression qu'il avait filer. C'était lui qui, en revanche, s'était arrêté. Ca c'était certain ! Mais le temps ? Non, non pas du tout. Un beau jour, il s'était réveillé et s'était aperçut que les robes avaient disparues. Le parfum aussi. De même que Lucas. Oh il en avait bien des souvenirs vagues, flous. Pendant toutes ces années il l'avait bien entendu, vu et senti … mais il avait plutôt eu l'impression d'avoir été en orbite autours de son propre corps. Il se réveillait enfin d'un long et profond coma. Il s'était alors demandé comment était il resté en vie pendant tout ce temps ? Il soupira. La réponse le remplissait de honte…

Lucas avait beau essayé encore et encore, il avait beau lui démontré tout un tas de formules et faire exploser tout un tas de machines, Taylor avait comprit ce jour là qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps… on ne pouvait que faire semblant. Le temps qu'on aimerait remonter, réellement, au plus profond de nous, s'est écoulé. Il est partit. Il l'avait apprit lorsqu'il l'avait vu Lucas, presque adulte. Il avait déjà cette noirceur dans le regard, ce mépris à son égard.

Pourtant, lui aussi avait essayé, à sa manière, de rattraper ce temps perdu. Mais il avait été trop tard. Il avait toujours été trop tard. Ce n'était pas pourtant faute de lui avoir répéter…

Taylor posa la lame et détourna les yeux pour chercher un tissu quelconque. Il jeta au passage un œil à la salle commune et écouta le silence. Son fils était il là ? Il le craignait toujours un peu malgré lui. Plus encore en cet instant. En fait, il craignait que quelqu'un ne le voit, là. Du pure orgueil, peut être et alors ?!

Taylor posa le tissu prés de son visage et regarda la tâche rouge qui s'était formé dessus…

Tout compte fait, il suffisait parfois d'un simple miroir pour remonter le temps. Lui, en l'occurrence, avait sans doute fait bien plus de voyage dans le temps que ce que son fils pouvait imaginer !

Il s'appuya contre l'étagère et regarda un minuscule point sur le rebord.

Il soupira. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir après tout ! Il ne lui avait jamais raconté cela. Bas ca n'avait pas non plus une si grande importance. C'était un détail. Et qu'est ce que ca aurait changé ? Rien du tout ! Bien au contraire il l'imaginait plutôt lever les yeux et le prendre en pitié comme il savait si bien le faire. Lui qui prenait tout le monde en pitié !

Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement en relevant les yeux vers le miroir.

Comment en était IL arrivé là ?

Ce satané miroir ! Il détestait s'y regarder. Il savait maintenant pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas complètement en vouloir à son fils ce qu'il voyait en lui n'était le reflet de ce qu'il voyait en lui-même. Seule Washington savait…. Elle savait à quel point son fils, malgré lui, lui ressemblait. Il semblerait même que nos efforts les plus aboutis a vouloir faire l'exacte opposé de nos parents étaient, en fin de compte, ce qui nous rapprochent le plus d'eux.

Sa perception, sa vision, était la sienne il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il dirait même que Lucas n'était qu'une boule de colère à son âge il était bien plus pessimiste que lui. Il avait aussi sans doute été bien plus dangereux …

Le voir devenir son propre fantôme l'avait mit dans une telle colère. Car si lui n'avait que les armes à l'époques, il avait conscience que son fils possédait quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. Une arme placée au cœur d'un volcan qui n'attendait que la mèche pour exploser. Un gamin qui se croyait adulte parce qu'il s'était débrouillé, mais un gamin malgré tout… Il fallait bien plus de temps qu'on ne l'imaginait pour apprendre les vices des gens.

Le plus triste dans cette histoire était sans doute qu'il l'acceptait ! Taylor savait que son fils savait quel genre de personnes étaient ces employeurs, ces mercenaires, mais qu'il acceptait de se faire exploiter. Pourquoi ? L'argent ? Même pas ! C'était bien plus absurde…

En fin de compte, peut être était ce sa faute ? Peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais du le faire venir à Terra Nova ? Peut être qu'il aurait tout simplement voulu se lamenter toute sa vie en 2149 ?

Non il ne le croyait pas…

Pfff, en fait il n'en savait rien. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était son fils, il lui reprochait quelque chose, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner, pour aider ou quoique ce soit.

Elle, elle aurait su. Sans doute… Sans aucun doute. Elle avait toujours eu cet éclat de vie dans son regard. Ce regard émeraude qu'elle avait transmit à son fils. En fait, si les gens voyaient ses propres yeux dans ceux de son fils, c'était sans doute dû à l'éclat qui y brillait. Lui, ne voyait que ses yeux à elle quand il le regardait.

Quand il l'avait rencontré, il n'était qu'une loque. Une boule en fusion. C'est ce qui l'avait si bien réussit dans l'armée. Mais il ne voyait autours de lui que désespoir, mort, complot. Il avait finit par s'y habituer, se faire une raison et, au bout du compte, avait choisit son camp. Au final, il s'était perdu lui-même. Non il n'avait alors pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui-même. Et puis il avait croisée son chemin. Elle était, pour lui, la vie elle-même. Avec ses cheveux chatains-roux et ses yeux émeraudes. Il l'avait tout de suite aimée. Il le savait maintenant. Pas sur le coup. Au début c'était juste une incroyable chieuse ! Une diplomate en plus de ça. Une utopiste, une espèce d'ambassadrice des droits humains qui débarquaient en pleins terrain de guerre ! Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça… Et il avait du se charger de sa protection.

Une douleur sourde l'empoigna à la poitrine. Il n'avait rien oublié, rien. C'était même trop présent. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle débarque avec sa mauvaise mine du matin. Généralement, c'était à cet instant qu'elle le rejoignait, après son café, et s'amusait à le taquiner quand il était concentré à se raser.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il entendait presque ses lamentations et leurs jeux de stratégies pour se relayer lorsqu'ils s'agissaient des devoirs de leurs fils. Ils veillaient bien à ne jamais le lui montrer, mais c'était à chaque fois un véritable calvaire. Une véritable épreuve auxquelles chacun se préparait mentalement durant la journée. Car Dieu seul sait pourquoi et comment il avait hérité d'un fils qui aime à ce point les sciences et les pires pour eux ! Les formules, les maths et tout ce qui, en somme, est bien abstrait et bien compliqué ! En stratégie défensive il en connaissait un rayon, et en politique et psychologie défensive, elle avait des armes. Mais l'algèbre c'était une tout autre histoire ! Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Lucas avait en plus un niveau au dessus des autres dans ces matières, ils avaient été désespérés… comme s'il le faisait exprès !

« Mais non, mon chéri ce n'est pas grave » avait elle dit un jour répondant à l'inquiétude qu'ils pouvaient lire sur son visage

- …tu ne pourras juste plus compter sur nous pour t'aider. Murmura Taylor en se souvenant de ces paroles d'Ayaki qui prenaient une tournure un peu trop présentes

Il releva les yeux vers le miroir.

- Ca ne fait rien, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul maintenant.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Si la lame avait été dans sa main, sans doute sa joue serait elle déjà en sang.

- Je te fais peur papi ? Lança la voix de Lucas

Taylor se calma aussitôt. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Oh peut importe. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Si son fils avait voulut le tuer, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Ce n'était pas les occasions qui lui avaient manqués ces derniers temps.

- Tu as toujours eu l'art de me surprendre, ça c'est certain fiston.

Il l'observa se tendre, le fusiller du regard et ouvrir la bouche avant de finalement rouler des yeux et hocher la tête de droite à gauche sans mot dire.

- De _nous_ surprendre plutôt devrais je dire. On n'a jamais su ce que tu deviendrais…

Lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait Lucas, il savait qu'il avait encore échoué. Il avait simplement cherché à lancer la conversation en parlant du passé, mais visiblement le jeune homme voyait là un sous entendu charger de sens et de reproches. Bon d'accord, peut être que ca n'était pas si innocent que ca au fond. C'était involontaire en tout cas. Et…et merde ! S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher pourquoi le prenait il aussi mal ?!

- Et toi qu'es tu devenus ? Tu me peux me le dire ? Regardes toi, lança t il avec un ton méprisant sur ses derniers mots. Ah mais si j'oubliais, tu as construis une citée ! Tu as sauvé le monde ! Alleluia mon seigneur. Mais dis moi, qu'adviendra t il de ton précieux trésor quand tu passeras six pieds sous terre ?

Taylor baissa un sourcil suspicieux. Il allait répliquer, les paroles provocatrices de son fils le faisant toujours réagir malgré lui. Mais il décida de garder le silence. Sans qu'il ait à dire un seul mot, le jeune homme semblait s'emporter de plus en plus. Il fallait croire qu'évoquer le passé était un point sensible… allait il faire tomber un masque ? Il s'en voulut aussitôt de voir son fils comme un suspect dans un très long interrogatoire. Comme, au final, le voyait tous les habitants de la citée.

- Faudrait peut être y réfléchir tu ne crois pas ? C'est dans pas si longtemps que ça.

Taylor retint un soupir. Il cacha les sentiments que les paroles de son fils induisaient et haussa les sourcils.

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans moi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands et yeux et copia son expression.

- M'ennuyer ? Tu rigoles ? Je comprendrai enfin ce que tu cherches absolument à vouloir me démontrer lorsque tu qualifies cette terre de paradis.

- Il suffisait donc de ça…

- J'ai toujours su que le dialogue ne passait pas entre nous.

- … moi qui croyais que tu voulais simplement me torturer…

- Ah, je vois. C'était donc ça. C'est vrai des fois je donne l'impression de ne pas être assez précis. Je vais donc mieux m'exprimer : quand je réfléchissais à la façon dont je te reverrais, ce n'était pas des coups de couteaux que j'imaginais mais une balle là, (il désigna son front), entre les deux yeux ! C'est plus clair là ?

- Oui je vois, répondit il Taylor, mais… ( il fronça les sourcils, mimant l'instant de réflexion ) il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu avais besoin de tout ce temps et tout ces gens pour me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux ? Moi à ta place je n'aurais eu besoin que d'une arme…

- Je n'ai AUCUNE leçons à recevoir de toi. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pus sauver ta précieuse citée en appuyant simplement sur la gâchette. Si tu avais eu ce courage ! Mais non bien sur, c'était bien plus facile de faire naitre la légende Taylor s'il avait une quête.

Cette fois, Taylor ne jouait plus.

- Tu appelles ça du courage le fait de tuer quelqu'un ?!

- As-tu seulement prit le temps de regarder une personne dans les yeux, d'être suffisamment prés d'elle pour voir ses peurs, ses émotions, et de tirer. De voir le trou que faisait la balle quand elle atterrissait dans son crâne ?

Taylor sentait ses veines se glacé. Il n'y avait aucun tremblement dans la voix de Lucas, aucune colère, aucune honte. Il aurait tout aussi bien pus parler de la façon de démonter un moteur.

- Est-ce que tu as prit le temps de ressentir les sentiments après ? De savoir que tu avais ôté la vie d'une personne. De regarder les proches, les gens qui la connaissaient. De les regarder te regarder….de te regarder toi.

- Tu as peut être oublié que je ne suis pas devenu commandant par la bénédiction du saint esprit ? répondit il plein de reproches

- Non non . Là je ne te parle pas de la guerre. Je ne te parle pas de tirer sur les gens comme des lapins, comme des animaux. Non là je te parle de REFLECHIR….

Le ton de sa voix était soudainement montée, plus rapide et emportée

- …de réfléchir avant de tirer. D'analyser toute la situation et de finalement appuyer. Voilà POURQUOI c'est du courage !

Taylor aurait voulut dire milles choses, mais aucun mots ne lui semblaient assez pertinents. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ah nous y voilà ! Voilà précisément le regard que j'attendais. Ce regard de dégout. Tu vois j'ai peut être abattu pas mal de monde, mais moi j'ai eu le cran de le faire. Quand toi tu aurais du sauver ton petit monde, tes petites idées, tu as trop eu peur d'abattre ton fils hein ?

- Je n'ai pas eu peur Lucas je ne voulais pas ! Enfin c'est quand même hallucinant de se faire reprocher d'avoir épargné une personne !

- Arrête ! Arrête de jouer les…je sais pas trop quoi.

Il soupira et regarda le mur avant de finalement tourner la tête vers son père.

- En fait le pire c'est que tu te mens à toi-même…

- Je ne me mens pas. Je ne mens pas tout court. Pourquoi es tu tellement persuadé de ça ?

- N'importe quelle personne aurait pus voir que tu n'avais qu'une envie ce soir là. J'ai vu tes yeux papa, j'ai vu ce désir. Et je n'ai pas cessé de la voir quand j'abattais ces gens. Je le sais par expérience. On a les mêmes yeux tu te souviens ?

- Très bien ! cria Taylor qui s'emporta finalement, oui si tu veux savoir je t'ai haï sur ce moment. Mais pas au point de te tuer bon dieu ! Tu es…

- Ohhh c'est repartit pour un tour. C'est déjà l'heure de la messe ?

Taylor se contrôla. Il pensa un instant à ce que lui aurait conseillé sa femme. Sans doute de ne pas s'emporter. Jim Shannon avait bien réagit face à Lucas lors de l'occupation. Et il continuait de bien réagir ces derniers temps. Il devrait sans doute s'en inspirer. Alors ? Que lui conseillerait-il ? Sans doute de se détacher de Lucas et de le laisser débiter ses âneries…

Il l'ignora purement et simplement et se retourna vers le miroir.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, grogna t'il, ca en valait le coup. Très constructif, vraiment.

Lucas ne répondit pas, mais Taylor pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir pour observer l'expression de son fils. Il la devinait à chacun de ses murmures et de ses mouvements.

Il se dressa légèrement quand il le sentit approcher. Se culpabilisa et maudit la nostalgie d'un temps passé. Un temps où son fils n'était pas son ennemi. De toute évidence, malgré tous ces efforts et malgré un réel amour persistant, il était devenu un étranger pour lui. C'était presque physiologique il n'avait plus confiance. Il se força néanmoins à ne pas bouger, une main prés de la lame, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il sentit une réaction de son fils qui avait du remarquer son geste. Et lorsque tout le monde aurait eu une réaction de déception face à ce constat, Lucas eu un léger sourire. Taylor comprit rapidement la nature de ce sourire. Il disait en d'autres terme « CQFD ».

Mais il ne fit rien de mauvais. Il ne chercha même pas à le bousculer. Il posa simplement un verre, remplie d'eau, sur l'étagère murale. A côté il y déposa deux pilules. Taylor leva les yeux et soupira.

- C'est pas bien de pas prendre son traitement, se moqua Lucas, tu crois que tu peux vaincre la maladie aussi ?

- J'imagine que si c'était le cas, tu ne t'efforcerais pas de me soigner hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du poison…. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de ça.

Taylor pâlit et serra les dents. Lucas sourit en signe de victoire et s'éloigna après un regard. Il le suivit des yeux avant de se retourner vers la glace. Il avait perdu de la force, et il était chaque jour de plus en plus faible. Ces pilules n'arrangeaient rien. Bien au contraire. Elles lui donnaient la nausée et le fatiguait. Sur son organisme cela avait, d'après Shannon, des effets considérables et ralentissaient la progression de la tumeur. La ralentissait mais ne la détruisait pas. Il était trop tard… depuis qu'il avait constaté cet état de fait, Lucas veillait à ce qu'il n'oubli jamais de les prendre. Oh il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui. Non. Mais Taylor avait un défi avec lui. Il devait tenir suffisamment de temps pour cela…

Et si ? Si au fond, son plan marchait ?

Taylor s'empara des pilules et hésita. Puis il les avala. Il posa le verre et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines…encore.

- Comme au bon vieux temps…murmura Taylor

Au fond, Terra Nova n'y faisait rien. C'était presque comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés en 2149 son fils, malgré toute la haine qu'il y mettait, prenait soin de lui…

Rien n'avait changé.

* * *

**_A suivre_**


	10. Chapter 10

_BONNE ANNEE 2013_

_Et voilà un petit chapitre où l'on retrouve Maddy et Lucas mais également d'autres personnages. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ce sera avec plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_****__" Pauvre malheureux ! pensais je. Tu as un coeur et es nerds tout comme les hommes tes frères._

_Pourquoi vouloir les cacher ?" _

_Les hauts de Hurle Vent_

Regardez-les ! Tous ces gens occupés à leurs petites activités. Les uns se penchant au dessus des fruits ou des objets, les autres mimant le désintérêt ou au contraire un très grand intérêt pour ces futurs clients. C'était eux la nouvelle civilisation. C'était eux le nouvel espoir !

Bras croisés, accoudés au mur d'une maisonnette qui servait aux marchands, un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Lucas.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient de particulier. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous choisis, certains étaient tirés par la loterie…mais mis à part ca ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel.

Prenez 2150 et placez y des arbres et un beau ciel bleu et vous obtenez le même résultat !

A l'exception, peut être, qu'ils étaient moins nombreux. Ok. Une différence qui, dans quelques siècles, ne tarderait pas à disparaitre. Car comme toutes espèces terrestres, l'espèce humaine cherchait à survivre et proliférer…basta. Ok, ils avaient l'intelligence technologique. Une intelligence qui leur servait à mieux survivre et à compenser les crocs et les griffes.

Non, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était d'accord avec cette façon de faire. Il n'avait jamais dit que la vie en 2150 était la meilleure qui soit. Mais à la différence de son père, il était persuadé qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il pourrait vraiment contrôler toute la population ? Que ce mode de vie, en apparence pacifique, survivrait des siècles et des siècles ? Et lorsqu'une personne aurait des idées différentes du règlement, que feront-ils ? Quelles seront les sanctions ? Il était impossible de tout contrôlé…cela revenait à établir une dictature.

La présence utile de ce flic en était la meilleure preuve. Que ferait-il des criminels et des personnes malades mentales ? Il les jetterait dans la jungle elles aussi ?

C'était peut être ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez son père son entêtement à ne pas comprendre les erreurs du passé. Oh il avait beau le regretter et être désolé, il agissait toujours de la même manière. Il avait cru un moment donné à tous ses espoirs à la con. Mais lui, à sa différence, avait grandit. L'héroïsme, le courage, la loyauté…tout ça, c'était que des conneries. L'Homme était un animal et il y avait ceux qui se faisaient bouffer et ceux qui bouffaient. Et lui savait choisir son camp. C'était ce qu'il avait apprit.

Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois la foule qui ne faisait aucunement attention à lui. Il sentit quelque chose d'anormal et remarqua que quelqu'un le fixait. Il regarda à nouveau aux alentours s'il ne faisait pas attention, elle partirait. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Mais c'était mal connaître la dernière héritière du clamp Shannon !

Aussi sage qu'une image, sourcils froncés, elle le fixait attentivement sans bouger. Une attitude qui finit par mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Barres toi ! Rumina t il agacé

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Tu comprends quand on te parle ? Lança t il en haussant le ton et en s'avançant vers la petite d'un air menaçant.

- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours énervé ? demanda la petite naturellement après s'être légèrement écartée.

Il s'arrêta et haussa les sourcils

- Pardon ?

- A chaque fois que je vous vois, vous êtes énervé. Pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle

Il resta un moment stupéfait à fixé la petite fille. Il hésita à répondre. Il aurait pus la menacer pour qu'elle parte d'ordinaire c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua.

- Et la dernière fois que tu m'as vu c'était…. ?

- La dernière fois c'était il y a deux jours, vous passiez là, dit elle en désignant l'allée qui revenait du labos

- Je vois ( il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur et fixa la petite de haut ). Et là j'étais énervé d'après toi ?

La petite fille haussa les épaules et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Ben justement je crois pas. Donc je me suis demandé si c'était votre tête naturelle.

- Si je comprends bien tu me demandes si j'ai toujours une sale tronche ? dit il un brin amusé par l'audace de la petite

- Ca dépend. C'est quoi une tronche ?

- C'est ça, répondit il en désignant son visage d'un geste de la main. Tes parents ne te l'ont pas apprit j'imagine ?

L'enfant hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Hum. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis trop petite hein ?

Cette fois, il ne cacha pas son amusement. Un bref sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- On va dire ça oui.

Après un instant de réflexion elle réitéra sa question

- Alors ? Pourquoi vous ne souriez jamais ?

- Je souris

- Non vous ne souriez jamais

- Je te dis que je souris !

- Non. Je vous dis que je ne vous ai jamais vus sourire ! dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu que je ne souris pas…

- Ah si, dit elle en ignorant presque sa réponse.

Pour le coup, il sourit et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Je vous ai vu sourire une fois, quand vous avez battu mon frère.

Son sourire disparut automatiquement. Il la dévisagea et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ton frère ?

- Bas oui Josh

- Je vois… dit il entre ses dents et en regardant sur le côté, tu es une Shannon toi aussi ?

La petite acquiesça sans hésitation

- Oui. Je m'appelle Zoé !

Il ne partagea pas son enthousiasme. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il se maîtrisa et soupira.

- Il en pousse de partout ou quoi ? Murmura t il en mettant une main au dessus de ses yeux

- On est seulement cinq, répondit l'enfant

Il enleva sa main et la fixa.

- Me voilà rassuré ! répondit il moqueur

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant, vous avez peur ?

- Peur ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Lança t-il d'un ton un peu agressif

L'enfant continua de le regarder et haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi êtes vous rassuré alors ?

- Ce sont des choses de grands

- Je suis grande

- Non. Tu es pas plus grande que ça, dit il d'un geste de la main

Zoé fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras de façon théâtrale.

- Eh bien vous, vous avez une sale tronche !

D'ordinaire, il aurait surement fait taire la personne qui l'aurait insulté. Mais il ne put pas, amusé par la répartie de l'enfant. Et puis surtout, s'il la faisait taire, son plan tombait à l'eau, c'était certain.

- Je crois que la leçon commence à rentrer, dit il en souriant.

- Pourquoi vous souriez maintenant ?

- Tu vois que j'en suis capable

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Il faudrait quand même savoir ce que tu veux little Shannon. Tu me reprochais de ne pas sourire et maintenant ca te parait étrange.

Zoé haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je pensais que les méchants ne souriaient que pour narguer les héros. Ou quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Vous préparez un mauvais coup ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir légèrement. Eh bien, elle n'était pas la fille de Shannon pour rien ! Un peu plus et il se serait cru en interrogatoire. Ce qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas méchant ?

- Si, répondit-il. C'est pas pour ça que je prépare un mauvais coup à chaque fois que je souris.

Pas loin, juste derrière Lucas, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, arrivaient. Elle s'arrêta et observa la discussion, inclinant légèrement la tête à cette réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit son sac. Eh merde ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans. Maddy regarda le jeune homme et sa sœur, se mordit la langue, hésita et finalement repartit au pas de course. Si elle se dépêchait, elle serait de retour en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

- Peut être, dit Zoé en le fixant et inclinant la tête.

- Mais ? demanda Lucas qui commençait à perdre patiente

- Pourquoi vous vouliez détruire Terra Nova ?

- T'es pas la sœur de Maddy pour rien toi…murmura t'il

La petite ne répondit rien et le fixa.

- Ce sont des choses de grandes personnes

- Pourtant les autres adultes ne font pas ça

- Les adultes ne sont pas tous d'accord.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi certains s'amusent ils en tuant d'autre personnes et pas d'autres ? Mon père m'a dit que vous aviez tué un brachiosaure

- C'était pas moi, se défendit il spontanément avant de se trouver ridicule.

- C'était vous le chef non ? Vous ne savez pas vous faire obéir ?

Il se demandait soudainement si cette petite était si innocente que ça. Sa remarque l'agaçait vraiment et il se contrôlait vraiment pour ne pas la corriger. Mais il ne devait pas. Si c'était la sœur de Maddy, il ferait mieux de se la mettre dans la poche.

- Si mais… j'avais d'autres préoccupations si tu veux vraiment savoir !

- Moi je leur donne a manger aux brachiosaures

- Vraiment ? Et ils ne t'ont pas déjà emporté ?

- Ils m'ont bien soulevés, mais ce ne sont pas de méchantes bêtes vous savez.

Il baissa la tête, se massa légèrement le front

- Ouais je sais.

- Nous non plus, vous savez, continua t'elle

Il releva la tête et fixa la fillette. Il aurait bien voulu parler mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Il la scruta, et regarda autours de lui. Il réfléchit à qui voudrait chercher à avoir des informations par le biais de la fillette. Son père ? Jim Shannon ? Ou sa mère ? Pourquoi pas Maddy ? Sans doute se disaient-ils que personne n'oserait toucher à une enfant ! Non. Il devait bien reconnaitre cela à ses ennemis, ils étaient loin d'être crétins. Tous avaient vu de quoi les Sixers étaient capables, enfants ou non. S'ils avaient pus voir son père dans ces instants, tous auraient pus voir son vrai visage. Mais non, ce lâche s'était enfui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était des histoires de grandes personnes.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais grande.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais donné de punitions quand tu avais fait une bêtise ? N'ont-ils jamais été fâchés contre toi ?

- Pas souvent, dit elle en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Vous si ?

- Quand j'étais gamins oui, souvent même… J'étais un peu plus vieux que toi je te l'accorde

- Comme Josh et papa ?

Il serra les dents et détourna le regard.

- J'imagine oui. Tous les pères et les fils doivent se disputer à un moment donné…

- Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre père à cause de la dame ?

Lucas releva la tête et scruta la petite fille, soudain inquiet. Que voulait-elle dire exactement ? Que savait-elle ? Il avait apprit que Jim Shannon savait beaucoup de chose sur ses histoires familiales. L'aurait il raconté à sa propre famille ? Maddy aussi avait été curieuse…en fait il y avait fort à parier qu'effectivement il leur en ai parlé. Mais à une gamine aussi petite ? Vraiment ?

- Quelle dame ?

- Celle qui était toujours avec Taylor. Je vous ai vu la tué l'autre soir, quand on s'est enfuis…

Lucas se calma. Il hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ah, tu veux parler de Washington hein ?

Zoé acquiesça.

- Je l'aimais bien, répondit-elle

- On s'est disputé, répondit Lucas

- Mais, on ne tue pas les gens avec qui on se dispute d'habitude. Sinon il y aurait plus personne ?

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

- Ca aussi tu comprendras plus tard.

- Je ne suis pas sure, répondit la petite

- Moi non plus en fait, répondit-il amusé. Dis-moi… Zoé c'est bien ça ? Tu sais où es ta sœur ?

- Tu vois Maddy bien assez souvent comme ça…

Lucas fixa la petite et ferma les yeux pour se contenir. Il se releva et fixa la source de la voix masculine. Le jeune homme s'approcha, derrière Zoé et défia Lucas du regard, serrant son arme et se contenant lui aussi.

- …Zoé, recules toi, ajouta t'il sans lâcher Lucas du regard

- Pourquoi ? répondit la petite qui regarda son futur beau frère

- Fait ce que je te dis Zoé, répondit Reynold

- Oui Zoé, méfies toi du méchant Taylor, se moqua Lucas.

Reynold lui renvoya un regard agacé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua Lucas, c'est elle qui est venu me chercher.

- Ca ne me dis pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas une enfant qui t'arrêterai n'est ce pas ?

- Tout doux le prince. Descends de ton cheval blanc, je n'ai peut être pas de remords mais je ne tire pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

Reynold soupira et serra les dents. Mieux ne valait pas répondre à ce genre d'attaques. Il avait supporté la présence de Lucas, prés de sa fiancée qui plus est, il avait supporté son nom cité des centaines de fois de sa bouche, pendant presque un mois, il pouvait encore se contenir…. Ce qui était grave c'est qu'il avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même.

- Dis moi pourquoi je lui voudrais du mal ? Maintenant ?

- Oh tu sais moi je suis un militaire, pas un psychologue. Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un psychopathe… je sais pas trop. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Touché. Répondit Lucas, je comprends vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve maintenant.

Reynold serrait les poings maintenant.

- Jusqu'à présent je me demandais bien ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait faire avec toi. C'est vrai, elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle est aussi assez brillante…

Le cœur de Reynold manqua un battement. Il sentit son sang bouillir et la rage monter. Il savait que ce n'était que de la provocation. Ce n'était que de la provocation. N'était ce vraiment que de la provocation ? Il s'était déjà disputer avec Maddy au sujet de Lucas la jeune fille prenant sa jalousie avec humour, il avait pensé qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Au pire, Maddy redescendrait sur terre. Mais là maintenant…. Il n'était plus très sure.

- Elle serait peut être mieux avec toi ? Vous êtes de la même trempe hein ?! Pour ce qu'elle parle de toi…

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Oh elle parle de moi à ce point ? Vraiment ? Puis je savoir comment ?

- En bien, répondit Reynold. Mais Maddy est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais l'épouser. Elle a due t'en parler non ?

- Elle a due oublier, répondit Lucas. Je suppose que ce détail est moindre lorsqu'on travaille ensembles…

Reynold s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte. Prêt à attaquer.

- Oui. Maddy est une personne très appliquée et impliquée dans son travail.

Il se rapprocha et passa devant Zoé

- Alors, tâches de ne pas la décevoir. Ou tu risques de ne pas rester ici très longtemps.

- La question est de savoir comment la décevoir, répondit il un léger sourire en coin.

Marc lui ne sourit pas du tout. A peine Lucas eut il prononcé cette phrase qu'il l'attrapa à l'épaule, d'un geste impulsif. Lucas allait répondre lorsqu'une tierce personne les interrompit.

- Hey ! Mais ca va pas bien vous deux ?!

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur tous deux très emballés par l'idée de se déchainer sur l'autre à coups de poings ou de pieds.

- Marc ?! répéta Maddy, outrée en se plaçant face à lui.

Le jeune militaire détourna légèrement la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? murmura-t-elle cherchant à n'exprimer sa colère qu'aux yeux de son fiancé.

Marc jeta un rapide regard en direction de Lucas, très amusé par le spectacle, puis regarda sa fiançée. Il serra les dents et ravala sa salive sans un autre regard pour Maddy. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Peut être ce soir, dans de bonnes conditions. Peut être quand ils seraient seuls. En présence de l'autre crétin…sa fiancée semblait une autre personne. Elle semblait lui échapper. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Marc ?

- Tu veux bien qu'on en reparle Maddy, je dois y aller là. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta sœur trainer avec ce type !

Il lui tourna le dos sur ses mots. Maddy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de Marc. Du moins pas comme cela. Avec un ton comme celui-ci. Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Comment pouvait-il se permettre ? Et dire qu'elle le pensait tellement mieux que tous ces gens qui…

- Tu veux bien préciser ta pensée s'il te plait ?! hurla-t-elle presque en se plaçant face à Marc

Marc s'arrêta et jeta un regard furtif à leur public qui se formait petit à petit. Public dont faisait maintenant partie Sky et Josh qui, ayant repéré ses deux sœurs, et surtout la plus jeune en présence de l'ennemi public, s'était avancé.

- Maddy…commença Marc en soupirant mais sur un ton calme.

- Non ! Expliques toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Il était légèrement blessé par son expression de colère. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait frappé Zoé.

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Marc.

- Comme ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de critiquer Lucas, si tu agis exactement comme eux. Comme ces brutes qu'étaient cette armée de Sixers. Non mais tu t'es vu ?! C'est comme ça qu'on agit dans l'armée ? Ou bien c'est parce que tu es second, c'est ça hein ?! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

- Maddy… dit il en se contenant

Mais la jeune fille enchaina sans même faire attention à la tentative de Marc pour l'interrompre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était notre ennemi que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi. A présent il vit au même titre que…

- Faudrait pas exagéré quand même…rumina Sky un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Maddy lui adressa un bref regard auquel la jeune femme répondit pas un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne faisais que m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention envers Zoé.

- Et envers toi ! lança Lucas, je crois même que c'est ce qui a fait perdre patiente à ton cher fiancé.

- Hein ? murmura Maddy en passant de Lucas à Marc et en jetant à ce dernier un regard interrogateur.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le couple et s'approcha de Maddy, un peu trop près au goût de Marc.

- Maintenant que tu es enfin arrivée, tu peux lui témoigner que je ne t'es jamais causer aucun tord n'est ce pas ?

- C'est de l'humour ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire ironique

Lucas la fixa, sans sourire. Marc également, inquiet et sur ses gardes. Maddy pâlit légèrement et regarda alternativement Lucas et Marc, agacée et effrayée par leurs attitudes.

- Oui enfin je veux dire, si on compte toutes les fois où...où tu m'as cassé les pieds ou…tu euh… Mais enfin ce n'est rien de grave évidemment. Arrêtez ça enfin ! C'est ridicule ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Où je t'ai cassé les pieds ?! reprit Lucas mimant la colère par un ton faussement agressif

La jeune fille se ratatina légèrement et inconsciemment. Cette attitude, il l'avait déjà observé et il devait bien l'avoué, l'amusait. La jeune fille avait un air qu'il adorait dans cette attitude.

- Je lui disais simplement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à te causer le moindre tord Maddy, intervint Marc rompant le jeu intime qui s'instaurait entre les deux scientifiques.

- Exacte, répondit Lucas en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux. Un effet qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête de droite à gauche et regarde Marc avec un regard apitoyé mais toujours un peu en colère.

Cette fois ce fut à Lucas de serrer les dents légèrement. Bon d'accord, la partie n'allait pas être facile face à ce Marc. Cela faisait déjà un mois certes, mais il avait tout le temps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son père meurt. Et il avait déjà mené des batailles plus dures. Sans compter que la jeune fille lui avait effectivement parlé de leur mariage.

- Et il a dit que la question était de savoir comment te satisfaire, acheva Zoé qui apparut presque comme par magie.

Si Maddy fixa sa sœur, le rougeoiement de ses joues indiquait clairement qu'elle n'osait pas relever les yeux vers l'un ou l'autre de ces deux messieurs.

- Comment il faut te satisfaire Maddy ? Redemanda Zoé en fronçant les sourcils réfléchissant plus sur le sens de cette question que par un quelconque arrière pensé.

- Zoé ! dit spontanément Maddy avant de fermé les yeux au mouvement de tête interrogateur et surprit de sa sœur, ce sont…des choses de grands. Je t'expliquerai un jour.

La petite pencha la tête et regarda aussitôt Lucas. Marc et Maddy firent de même.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec _little _Shannon, répondit Lucas en regardant Maddy, et je crois qu'elle tient de son père.

Même si elle chercha à le cacher, Lucas autant que Marc, purent observés le léger sourire en coin de Maddy tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en hochant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vraiment ? répondit Marc en fusillant Lucas du regard et en faisant des efforts pour se contenir, sans doute aidé de la présence de sa fiancée

- Eh bien elle a une aptitude particulière à poser exactement les bonnes questions, répondit Lucas en passant de Marc à Maddy

La jeune fille affronta son regard, ne comprenant pas de tout de suite ce qu'il sous entendait, avant de baisser les yeux gênée et de faire une moue agacée. Il sourit légèrement. Celle là aussi, il commençait à bien la connaître.

Finalement elle releva les yeux vers lui, releva légèrement les épaules et la tête.

- Tu n'a qu'as posé la question à Marc. Lui le sait.

Luca fixa Maddy qui lui renvoya son regard. Il hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement. S'ils avaient été au labo, il aurait surement été amusé de cette répartie. Mais ils n'étaient pas au labo et là, elle ne faisait que l'humilié devant son rival… son adversaire plutôt. Reynold n'était que son rival _hypothétique,_ il ne devait pas perdre ça de vue.

Il jeta un regard à la foule qui s'était agrandit. Pitié. De vrais pigeons attirés par quelques miettes jetées au sol ! Il croisa le regard de Sky et revint aussitôt vers Maddy. Son regard accrocha quelques secondes celui de son adversaire et il sentit un étrange vide au fond de lui. Comme une angoisse étrange. C'était rapide. Si rapide qu'il en eut à peine conscience.

Il s'approcha de Maddy et passa un bras autours de ses épaules comme si cela était un geste tout à faire naturel entre eux, comme de bons vieux potes. La jeune fille se figea sur le coup avant de tourner la tête vers son tuteur qui évita son regard et défia du regard Reynold ainsi que Sky. Sky et Josh qu'il sentait agacé par cette attitude mais que son amie…ou petite amie, il ne savait plus, l'empêchait de foncer vers lui en lui attrapant le poignet

- Alors on peut y aller Maddy ? On avait pas pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui ?

Maddy osa à peine bouger ou parler. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop à vrai dire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pus croire ces dernières semaines, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pus ressentir, elle ne se sentit pas plus mal que d'ordinaire. Pas mieux non plus. Ce qui lui avait paru peu habituel commençait à lui être très familier. Ce contraste entre ressenti et conscience était étrange. Elle n'était pas excitée comme elle l'avait été en présence de Marc la première fois, elle n'était pas aussi stressée. Elle ne ressentait pas ces picotements ou son sang bouillir, comme elle le ressentait toujours d'ailleurs actuellement. C'était presque comme si c'était son père ou son frère qui se tenait prés d'elle. A la différence prés que ce n'était pas la même odeur qu'elle sentait prés d'elle, ce n'était pas non plus la même voix, la même chaleur… toutes ces choses qui vous deviennent familières lorsque vous êtes proche d'une personne.

Reprenant une certaine contenance, la jeune fille hésita à réagir. D'un côté si elle restait, les gens allaient s'imaginer pleins de choses, Marc le premier. D'un autre côté, si elle s'écartait, c'était Lucas qui allait s'imaginer pleins de choses dont le fait qu'il ait un quelconque pouvoir sur elle. Maddy resta donc où elle était et sourit en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Faire le tour de la citée ca ne prend pas des heures non plus. Et je ne crois pas qu'on ai prévue un pique nique, en tout cas pas moi.

Il fronça les sourcils de façon imperceptible et regarda Maddy. Il ne se sentait pas plus mal à l'aise que la jeune fille part cette proximité. Au contraire, il se sentait peut être plus à l'aise. Même si elle était sur ses gardes, Sky avait cette douceur féminine mais ce n'était quand même que son ennemi à l'époque. C'était différent avec Maddy. Elle était à cet instant presque comme un bouclier qui le protégeait du monde. Bon il ne fallait pas exagérer, ca n'était jamais qu'une Shannon. Elle ne restait que son objectif à atteindre, un moyen. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que cette proximité ne lui déplaisait pas. La jeune fille levait vers lui des yeux rieurs. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans son regard, aucune dureté, aucun vice. Elle ne faisait que jouer et répondre à sa provocation avec amusement tournant son attaque en un jeu innocent. Il était à la fois agacé qu'elle ait ce don de désamorcé son attaque et à la fois charmé. Il devait bien lui reconnaître ça : C'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre en colère, qui n'avait jamais répondu à ses attaques.

Même dans ses attitudes excentriques, elle restait calme au fond d'elle-même. Un calme qui l'apaisait, peut être…

Il observa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front perturbant l'illumination de son visage. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle avait ces mêmes yeux qu'il appréciait. Brillants d'un éclat presque dorés. Ses pupilles se posèrent un court instant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de s'écarter comme prit en faute. Pourtant, s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait eu qu'à pencher très légèrement la tête. Juste pour avoir le plaisir… de voir la tête de Reynold, de Josh, de Sky et du restant de Terra Nova. Juste pour voir l'expression ahuri de papa Taylor et la rage de Shannon. Oui, il était vraiment tenté. Et après tout ? Son regard revint à l'objet de sa convoitise tandis que son visage s'approchait sensiblement.

Le sourire de Maddy disparut progressivement mais elle ne bougea pas. Cette fois, elle était figée. Elle se doutait de ce que faisait le jeune homme et savait que ce n'était sans doute pas bien, pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter son regard. Elle l'interrogea presque. Et soudain, elle brisa l'échange et s'écarta.

Elle s'écarta sans trop s'éloigner de Lucas. Baissa la tête et se reprit rapidement, s'empressant d'afficher un sourire radieux et d'accrocher le regard de Marc.

- Ce n'est qu'une visite de la citée

- Parce qu'après tout tu comprends il n'a jamais connu qu'un tas de cendre… continua Sky d'un ton moqueur en s'adressant à Josh.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et soupira avec un envie de rire. Sky n'avait pas tord, mais enfin, c'était quand même sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas s'en moquer aussi rapidement.

Ce ne fut pas le seul à soupirer.

- Marc, dit Maddy en s'approchant de son bien aimé, je te jures que ce n'est qu'une visite tout ce qu'il y a de plus…de plus…comment dire…

- Maddy…

- Conventionnel ou euh … diplomate ? Non, se reprit-elle

- J'ai compris Maddy. Ca va.

La jeune fille sourit et caressa le visage de son fiancé tendrement. Marc était un peu gêné à cause de la foule qui les observait mais qui, voyant que Maddy revenait vers lui, avait commencé à se dissiper, se détendait. Il lui sourit, rassuré également par la tendresse qu'il lisait dans son regard. Une tendresse que ne lirait jamais Lucas. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'appeler Taylor…cela lui semblait si invraisemblable !

Il se rapprocha et attrapa les lèvres de la jeune fille tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser et ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit peu de temps avant de s'écarter, observant la tête de son rival. Lequel après avoir hocher la tête de droite à gauche, avait finalement détourné le regard, fixant un point invisible.

- Bon on va y passer la journée ? maugréa t il finalement, J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester au labo…

- Ca va ! répondit Maddy avec un grand sourire, j'arrive ! pas d'affolement

- On se voit ce soir ? murmura Marc tenant toujours le visage de Maddy d'une main

- Quelle question ! répondit elle avec un sourire, tu oublies que le mariage est dans à peine deux semaines ?

Marc sourit, heureux de voir l'enthousiasme de sa fiancée, et finalement s'en alla non sans un dernier regard inquiet pour sa fiancée qui se dirigeait vers Lucas. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour se diriger vers le post de commandement, il croisa le regard de Sky et de Josh. Mais entre Sky et lui, était passé une sorte de message claire et spontané. Un message d'alliance face à un ennemi dangereux…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour ces commentaires. Je suis désolé de l'attente. J'avoues que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. Cela ajouter aux examens, cours, vacances...la vie quotidienne en résumé. Je vais essayé d'être un peu plus rapide. _

_Encore désolé._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

- On y est ! lança joyeusement Maddy.

Lucas passa la dernière branche qui lui barrait le passage et s'immobilisa. Il avait depuis longtemps reconnus cette route et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille, mais il lui avait suffi de penser à son but pour taire son agacement. Il la fixa, attendant la suite. Le sourire de Maddy retomba légèrement mais pas ses bras.

- Oh excuse moi je croyais que tu allais enfin te décider à me révéler ce qu'on fiche ici.

Les bras de Maddy s'affaissèrent brutalement mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, elle roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment.

- A ton avis ? répondit-elle d'un ton agacée.

- Eh, un ton plus bas, répondit il sur le même ton, tu étais censé me faire visiter ta prodigieuse citée !

- Ce n'est pas MA prodigieuse citée.

Il croisa les bras et bascula très légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai dit que j'allais te montrer ce que représente Terra Nova pour nous. La Terra Nova de ces dizaines de personnes qui vivent autours de toi…

- Et veulent me tuer.

- Et veulent te tuer, oui.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du jeune homme, qui échappa à Maddy. Dos tournée à Lucas, elle s'approcha du portail et posa une main dessus.

- Voici le portail, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Marmonna t il.

Maddy ne tint pas compte de la remarque et continua sa présentation telle un guide touristique.

- L'endroit par lequel tout à commencé. Le lieu où le ciel a prit un couleur plus illuminé et où l'air était a nouveau frais. Par ce simple petit objet, une nouvelle vie commençait. Faites d'espoir et…

- _Simple_ petit objet ?!

- Ce n'est qu'un simple petit objet comparé à la Nature, Lucas, continua-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Il s'approcha brusquement, irrité et pointa le portail du doigt.

- C'est l'œuvre de ma vie. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Maddy !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et le scruta. Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle n'était pas gênée. Non. Elle le plaignait. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il n'arriva pas à être en colère. Il resta bouche bée à lui rendre son regard avant de le détourner en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ok, on a qu'à faire autrement, ajouta Maddy. On dit chacun notre tour notre vision des choses. Ca te va ?

Il ne répondit rien et continua de lui tourné le dos. La surprise passée, la colère revenait au pas de course. Il avait l'impression d'être 7 ans en arrière, accompagné de son père qui ne comprenait rien de rien ! Pourtant, il lui avait semblé comprendre qu'elle portait une sorte d'intérêt à ses travaux. Et voilà qu'elle réduisait cela à un simple objet ! Non. Il n'y avait rien à tirer d'elle. Profit ou non !

- Lucas ? Ca te va ? répéta-t-elle.

Non ca ne lui allait pas ! Pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune espèce d'envie d'étaler son histoire. Il ne l'avait fait avec personne…excepté une. Une que son père avait tuée. Ca n'était pas maintenant et avec elle qu'il allait commencer. Il devait bien ça à son cher paternel ! Les Taylor ne parlaient pas d'eux bien que les affaires familiales s'étalent d'elles mêmes dans la vie des Novatians.

Il l'entendit approcher et soupirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir ce que signifiait ce soupir. La jeune fille baissait probablement la tête et se mordait la lèvre mais cette fois parce qu'elle était embêtée. Maintenant elle allait s'excuser avec une petite voix chaleureuse et des yeux de chien battu.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Et voilà ! Dans le mille. Il roula des yeux et serra les dents. Oh bon, sang, elle allait finir par le tuer d'elle-même. Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'éloigner d'elle un jour ou deux. Ca aurait été n'importe quelle autre personne, il l'aurait déjà abattue. Ce qu'elle l'énervait !

- Lucas…commença t'elle

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses hein ?! répondit-il en se retournant brutalement faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Ben…euh…je…bafouilla t'elle en reculant et en évitant son regard.

Il haussa les sourcils en continuant de la fixer et en s'approchant inconsciemment.

- Tu – tu – tu ?

- Parce que tu t'es énervé. Répondit-elle naturellement.

Il continua de la fixer et ferma lentement les yeux avant de les frotter.

- Quoi ? lança Maddy

- Est-ce que tu penses que ce portail est un _simple_ objet ?

La jeune fille pâlit et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je t'ai posé une question Maddy. Est-ce un simple objet, oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre de nouveau, la faisant saigner légèrement.

- Maddy ! ajouta-t-il sèchement en haussant le ton.

Elle sursauta et ferma légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre. Soudainement elle releva la tête et redressa le buste. Elle le fixa et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Les gens avaient raison à ton sujet…

Elle s'écarta et s'avança vers le portail.

- …tu es cinglé, Lucas.

Il se pinça les lèvres et serra les dents. Sa respiration s'accéléra durant quelques secondes et il porta sa main à son arme secrète. Il ne pourrait certes pas s'enfuir mais il aurait largement le temps de cacher le corps. Il lui suffisait de le mettre dans un territoire de faucheur. Aux yeux des gens il était déjà condamné alors. Et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de semer le doute et la douleur dans les yeux de ce cher sheriff, de sa femme et de son fils. Quant à son père, il aurait le loisir d'avouer avant de le tuer. Après avoir dit toute la vérité bien sur. Toute la vérité qu'il taisait depuis 10 ans. Elle était à porté de mains. C'était une cible facile et il avait fait pire…

Il s'avança et porta sa main à son arme. Elle posa la sienne sur l'objet et leva la tête. Il s'immobilisa. Elle avait un beau profil ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose qui le toucha. Baliverne ! Les émotions n'étaient qu'un ensemble de réactions chimiques qui ne nous rendait pas meilleur mais plus faible.

- Qu'est ce que représente ce portail pour toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire…tu as travaillé dessus durant pas mal d'années je sais mais…pour quoi au final ? Ne me dis pas que l'argent est une motivation assez grande pour te passionner pour cet objet ?

- Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de l'argent Maddy, répondit il avec un sourire.

- Admettons. Continua t'elle en retirant sa main du portail, admettons que tu y sois parvenu. Que tu sois devenu riche et que tu sois en ce moment, lové dans un dôme avec jacuzzi artificielle etc… Tu aurais finis le reste de ta vie comme ça ? A te morfondre dans ta réussite ? En détruisant un monde ?

- Après 7 ans dans la jungle, on s'y fait crois moi.

- Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu avais déjà ce projet avant de passer 7 ans dans la jungle. Tu n'avais besoin de rien, en 2143. Il ne me semble pas que tu ais passer ta vie dans la rue si ?

Il détourna la tête, signe de négation.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir simplement de l'argent avec ce portail ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas vécu dans la rue, mais ma vie n'a pas été une vie de rêve Maddy.

- Ah donc tu voulais recommencer à zéros et fuir le passé hein ?

- Il n'y avait pas de but Maddy ! Je haïssais mon père point barre !

Elle le fixa. Il détourna les yeux.

- Donc la seule haine a été ta motivation. Je vois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Lucas regarda un point invisible. Maddy baissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres.

- Eh bien maintenant que je connais ton point de vue, je confirme ce que je disais. Ce n'est qu'un _simple_ objet.

- C'est pour en venir à cette conclusion que tu m'as cas…gonfler pendant presque un mois ?

- Bien sur que non. D'un point de vue purement scientifique, la réalisation de cet objet est prodigieuse. Ce que tu as réussis à faire, c'est découvrir et manipuler des lois physiques. Cela c'est absolument magnifique.

Il se détendit et sa main glissa. Sa respiration se calma mais pas son cœur. Une onde de chaleur l'envahit en partant de sa poitrine. Cela le prit comme ça. Sans s'y attendre. Oh voilà qu'il se laissait attendrir par cette gosse parce qu'elle avait été la seule à comprendre, reconnaitre et félicité la portée de ses travaux…encore. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais se surprit à ne jamais s'en lasser.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on a mis de l'or dans les mains d'un cochon.

- Je suis pas sure de saisir qui est le cochon !

- Enfin on dirait un enfant qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a entre les mains. Cette brèche ouvre la porte à des dimensions à travers le temps et l'espace. Elle peut sauver la vie de milliers de personnes. Qui sait ce que nous pourrions accomplir avec. L'une d'entre elle a été de pouvoir recommencer notre Histoire à zéro. Et toi, ta seule préoccupation est de détruire ton père…

- Bon bon bon, la coupa t'il, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Et après ? On va pas y passer la nuit si ?

Maddy le dévisagea avant de soupirer, de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête.

- Alors ? J'attends.

Elle s'avança vers le milieu du portail et ferma les yeux un court instant. Les images lui semblaient aussi claires qu'au premier jour. Son angoisse. Sa joie. Sa surprise. Son excitation…Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai vécu 16 ans dans un monde en ruine. On y apprenait la biologie que par des images. Le ciel n'a jamais changé de couleur et je n'avais une idée de ce qu'était le soleil que par d'ancien film. J'allais rarement sortir avec des amis. Ok, parce que je les agaçais avec mes leçons, mais parce que je n'aimais pas.

- Tu préférais les livres sans doute ?

- Je n'aimais pas croiser les cadavres étalés par terre. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des bébés étalés par terre, morts par suffocation. Les boutiques étaient souvent pillées, en particulier celles dans lesquelles il y avait les médicaments et les masques. Parce qu'évidemment, la vie est un commerce. Plus c'est utile, plus c'est cher !

- Plus c'est _rare_, plus c'est cher. La corrigea t il.

- Tu sais bien que non. Même s'il y en avait assez pour tout le monde, ceux qui ont le pouvoir se garderont bien de tout distribuer à tout le monde. Plus le monde a besoin d'eux, est a leur pied, mieux c'est. Oh il faut être clément bien sur. Plus ou moins selon le type de pouvoir. Mais c'est du pareil au même. La plus grande partie reste pour eux… tu le sais, alors ne vient pas me dire que ce portail de retour était dans un but louable Lucas. Pas si tu as encore un peu d'honneur.

Il serra les dents et avala sa salive en détournant les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais contribué qu'à engendrer une entreprise de plus sur qui les gens auraient compté avant d'en être les esclaves. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y aurait plus eu de chance du tout.

- Et sélectionner les gens survivants, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

- Pèlerinage par pèlerinage, on aurait finit par aider un grand nombre oui !

Il sourit avec pitié.

- Un transfert donc. Tu crois que l'humanité aurait tenu combien de temps avant de tout détruire à nouveau ? Mon père n'est pas Dieu Maddy. Le naturel serait revenu au galop.

- Les gens peuvent changer après avoir vécu le pire.

- Non ! Lança t il brutalement, non c'est faux ! C'est même absurde ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Certains ne changent pas en bien, peut être, corrigea-t-elle. Mais certains en sont capables.

- Oh oui je vois, tu as vu des bébés mourir alors tu sais ce que c'est le pire hein ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont sont capables les hommes. De ce dont ils sont capables lorsqu'ils ont peur, lorsqu'ils sont avides ou bien lorsqu'ils sont tenus par les couilles ! Le plus bon des hommes peut devenir un meurtrier en moins d'une minute si tu sais où appuyer crois moi. Il ne suffit pas de faire des discours ou de chasser le premier qui…

- Tu as vécu des choses pires que les miennes je sais, dit elle avec douceur, mais à la différence de toi moi j'ai su voir le havre de paix qu'était cette citée.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Maddy, murmura t'il fatigué.

Il lui sembla percevoir une note tremblante dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Dans notre seul immeuble, on a compté une norme de trois suicides par mois. Pas un seul soir, mon père ne manquait d'une histoire à nous raconter. Pas parce que ca lui plaisait, mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

- J'ai vécu dans l'armée tu sais. J'ai un aperçu de ce qu'était le milieu du 22e siècle.

- J'ai vécu deux ans sans savoir si je reverrais mon père un jour. Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'ils avaient caché ma petite sœur ! Le pire…le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir. C'est vrai ces lois ont une raison d'être au fond mais il n'en reste pas moins injuste. C'est un monde mort.

- Touchant. J'ai vu des injustices pires que ça. Attendu pendant trois mois l'arrivée de mon père, à me demander s'il était mort.

- Bien ! Et qu'as-tu ressentis quand tu es arrivée ici ?

Il ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Il se rappelait de vagues images, des hommes heureux et gaga devant un ciel bleu. Des abrutis, avait il pensé. Cela lui semblait loin. Il avait eu peur. Oui. Il avait l'impression d'être un prisonnier livré à l'ennemi. Sauf qu'il s'était lui-même livré à son ennemi. En fait…le paysage comptait peu. Un ciel rouge ou un ciel bleu…la Somalie ou la Jungle…c'était du pareil au même.

- Moi j'avais retrouvé mon père. Nous y étions arrivés enfin ! Personne ne viendrait nous séparé. Taylor ne le pouvait pas tout simplement. Il y avait de la vie partout. Des dizaines de choses merveilleuses à explorer. Bon sang Lucas nous avions un avenir ! Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Il déglutit. Son sourire. Ses yeux brillants. La joie qui y luisait. L'innocence sur son visage. Il aurait aimé le partagé. Gouter un peu de cet espoir qui brillait dans ses paroles. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Terra Nova n'était rien de plus qu'un autre monde. Il n'arrivait pas à ne ressentir ne serait ce que de l'espoir. Ce que représentait le portail ? Peut être simplement ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

- Et après ?

Le visage de Maddy s'illumina. Il s'apaisa et ressentit quelque chose de lourd au fond de lui. Un vide. Une tristesse inexplicable. Elle s'approcha et passa prés de lui.

- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur. Nous approchons de l'ère d'une nouvelle civilisation…

* * *

- Bienvenue à Terra Nova !

Lucas s'approcha les yeux fixés sur les hauts ramparts qui entouraient la citée. Au-delà des murs on pouvait apercevoir la tour de guet où siégeait son cher paternel. Cette vision avait bien changé depuis sa première arrivée ici. Et a quel prix !

- Ca ne te fait toujours aucun effet ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il détacha son regard de la citée pour l'observer. Son optimisme naïf avait été entaché par une lueur de désespoir.

- Pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?

Maddy laissa échapper un bref soupir qu'elle chercha tant bien que mal à cacher.

- Désolé de ne pas m'exalter devant le spectacle d'une simple citée qui n'a d'autres allures que celle d'une base militaire ! Ou d'une prison.

Il passa devant elle le regard perdu vers le sol, fixant chacun de ses pas. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que son père qu'il haïssait. La simple vue de sa citée lui donner la nausée. Et cette gamine qui le suivait et vouait un culte à ce spectacle ! Rien que sa présence l'agaçait. Cette citée n'avait rien d'un paradis. Elle avait été bâtie sur le sang d'innombrables victimes.

- Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort !

- Aucun effort ?! Dit il en se retournant, j'ai accepté de te suivre ici et de supporter tes petits bavardages alors que je pourrais tout aussi bien utiliser mon temps libre à la recherche !

- Et rechercher quoi hein ? Un moyen de t'échapper de ce monde paradisiaque ?

- Paradisiaque ?! S'exclama t'il mi amusée mi enragé, un monde où nous ne sommes rien d'autres qu'un garde manger pour d'énormes reptiles ?!

- Tu préférerais peut être partir dans un monde où il n'y a que chaos et guerres ? Oui c'est ça n'est ce pas ? Un dôme bien confortable à côté d'un énorme combat, tu t'y connais après tout hein ? C'est ton univers ça !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Maddy ! Tu…

- Ne sais pas de quoi je parle hein ? Au contraire, je crois que si ! Tu rabotes toujours que le monde est mauvais, cruel, que ce monde n'est pas différent mais c'est toi qui en est la cause Lucas ! S'il y a eu une guerre ici, c'est par ta faute ! Les Sixers n'auraient de raison d'exister si…Pourquoi tu souris ?

Maddy ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cœur battait toujours autant et elle avait l'impression qu'une lave immergeait l'ensemble de ses veines. Une seule parole moqueuse et elle aurait presque eu envie de lui en coller une. Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, elle s'en effraya. Jamais elle n'avait réagit comme cela. Ca, ca ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était le genre de comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez son frère.

- Félicitation ! Petite Maddy a enfin comprit qui était le méchant Lucas Taylor ! On dirait bien que c'est moi qui ait gagné. Après un mois de dur labeur certes mais…

Maddy serra les dents et les poings et ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! S'était elle trompée ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, le visage de son protégé mourant lui réapparut. Ses yeux étaient si différents à cet instant. Ils étaient tendres et joyeux. Une joie teintée d'une certaine surprise. Une surprise sur un fond de mélancolie. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces yeux là, pleins de haines, de colère et de mépris. Elle souhaitait revoir ce visage. Et elle le reverrait ! Non la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

- Suivez moi monsieur, nous allons entrer dans la citée paradisiaque.

Elle passa devant lui sans rien cacher de son grand sourire.

- Regardes un peu ces fruits ! Ils sont apparus au départ pour des insectes géants, mais ils sont pleins de vitamines et un excellent remède pour nombre de blessures humaines ! C'est une preuve que les Hommes qui ne sont censé apparaitre que dans quelques millions d'années dans notre monde peuvent vivre en harmonie avec la préhistoire.

Lucas ne répondit rien et s'empara du fruit qu'il fit mine d'examiner. C'était un fruit quoi. Un objet rond et pourpre avec quelques fines épines. Il leva les yeux vers Maddy. Elle avait vraiment le don de s'émerveiller pour des choses insignifiantes. La lueur dorée qu'il aimait tant brillait à nouveau dans son visage encadré par le faible reflet châtain de ses cheveux. Il fut frappé par son visage similaire à celui qu'il avait aperçu la toute première fois.

- Et ? répondit il dans un grognement en regardant à nouveau le fruit.

- Et, c'est la preuve que c'est un autre monde Lucas.

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers elle.

- Quelque soit le monde que tu as quitté en arrivant ici, tu n'en fais plus partit désormais. C'est le passé. Il ne viendra plus te chercher.

Il eut l'impression qu'une lame venait d'entrer dans sa poitrine, encore. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait froid et une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de s'énerver, mais c'était comme si la jeune fille lui avait aspiré toute forces. Comme si il était traqué. Non, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Il sourit légèrement et baissa la tête vers le fruit. Celui de Maddy disparut et elle le fixa. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le regard du jeune homme. Quelque chose qui lui faisait pitié.

- Lucas ?

Elle s'approcha légèrement et approcha une main prés du visage du jeune homme qui ne la regardait toujours pas. A peine l'eut elle toucher quelques secondes que son poignet fut violemment emprisonné par un poigne qui l'écarta.

Elle eut la sensation d'avoir essayé de caresser un animal sauvage qui aurait soudainement montré les crocs.

- Euh, je …je suis désolé, murmura t'elle.

Il l'a fixa sans la lâcher. Était-il en colère contre elle ? Non. Enfin oui un peu. Mais pas vraiment. Non c'était contre lui. Mais c'était sa faute aussi à elle. Il avait apprécié son contacte qui lui avait donné de légers frissons. Il savait que c'était sincère. S'il lui avait confié ce qui le hantait, elle aurait certainement gardé cela pour elle en lui répétant que le passé ne viendrait pas le chercher. Et il s'était surprit à le désirer. Il s'était surprit, l'espace de quelques instants, à désirer plus que ce simple contacte. Uniquement pour oublier. Lorsqu'il en avait prit conscience, il l'avait immédiatement rejeté. Le désir s'était transformé en haine et en colère. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il devait la manipuler mais…et si c'était elle qui le manipulait ? Et si elle n'était rien d'autres qu'une complice de son père ?

- Tu me fais mal…gémit elle.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle en jetant le fruit à terre comme un vulgaire détritus.

- Eh ! Tu vas où ? lança Maddy qui se lança sur ses pas.

- Je retourne au labo, j'en ai assez vu.

- Mais je….Lucas je suis désolé, répéta t'elle. Je ne voulais pas…

Bien sur que non ! Elle ne le manipulait pas. Elle était juste…juste…naïve.

- Lucas ! Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer ce qu'il reste de Terra Nova

- Maddy, il n'y a rien ici qui ne me fera changer d'avis ! lança-t-il en se retournant.

Il était à bout. Il ne chercha même plus à s'en cacher.

- Je n'ai jamais désiré aller à Terra Nova. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me fasse vivre ici et ce n'est pas un fruit, ou une étendue de plaine, désolé. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes visions des choses.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te fait vivre ? Montre le moi. Tu es venu uniquement pour ton…

Bien ! Elle apprenait vite en fin de compte.

- Tu le sais.

- Expliques moi.

- Tu-le-sais, répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Montre-moi ce qui te fait vivre.

Il la fixa longuement avant de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête.

- Allez viens suis moi.

* * *

- Pourquoi ne passe t on pas par la porte ?

- C'est plus rapide par là.

- Pour aller où ?

- Tu verras bien.

Maddy s'approcha de l'arbre et inspecta les environs.

- Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est là que mon père a découvert un cadavre.

- Ah c'est comme ça qu'il l'a su alors. Je me doutais bien que mon père ne lui avait pas dit de lui-même.

- Dit quoi ?

- Son crime, continua t'il en s'approchant.

Maddy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais préféra ne rien dire. Lucas ne le vit pas. Son regard était perdu vers l'arbre songeur. Il s'était approché inconsciemment de la jeune fille comme pour lui confier un secret.

- Il d'abord tué son ami pour pouvoir garder la citée avant d'hésiter à me tuer…

Maddy tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne lui renvoya pas son regard.

- Non il a préféré me laisser dans la jungle à la merci des dinosaures. Mais ca tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'est à cet endroit que tout à commencer comme me l'as si bien rappelé tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas choisi de quitter la citée, seul.

- Tu as voulu faire venir des gens qui voulaient détruire la citée.

- Non pas à la base. Nous aurions pus trouver un arrangement et c'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à mon buté de père !

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien ! Il m'a à peine laissé le temps de parler qu'il tirait trois balles dans le corps de son ami !

Maddy n'était pas de cet avis mais elle se tut. La colère du jeune homme commençait déjà à prendre un sens. Il lui rappelait son frère Josh, avec son père il y a quelques temps.

- On peut comprendre sa réaction lorsqu'il découvre que tu lui fais des cachoteries et que tu amènes des gens, murmura t'elle.

Il la fusilla du regard. Maddy se sentit trembler. Pas tellement par peur. Leur proximité était un trop restreinte à son goût. Il lui aurait presque suffit de s'avancer pour que… ca va pas non ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Ca n'aurait servit à rien de discuter avec lui. Surtout de mon projet. Il n'a jamais rien comprit de mes travaux. Pour lui s'était jouer avec le feu.

- Et ca peut se comprendre non ?

- Nous nous ne comprenions pas c'est un fait. Mais j'ai accepté ses idées. Et j'étais l'un des plus doués de ma génération. Pourquoi n'aurait il résulter que du mal de ces travaux hein ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?!

Maddy secoua la tête légèrement.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, murmura t'elle.

Il la fixa et sourit légèrement. Imperceptiblement. Ses yeux étaient trop tendres pour qu'ils aient été mensongers. De son visage semblait se dégager un halo de chaleur qui l'apaisait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il savait qu'il devait le faire…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Murmura-t-il à son tour presque dans un chuchotement.

Il souhaitait s'approcher d'elle un peu plus mais n'osa pas. Il était pétrifié, bloqué. Il ne voulait pas s'écarter. Il voulait juste rester plongé dans son regard. Respirer cet air apaisant, s'enivrer légèrement de sa chaleur. Là c'était la bonne distance. La bonne distance pour éviter de se bruler.

- Au contraire. Je sais que tu n'es pas si mauvais et tu le sais aussi au fond de toi.

Il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes. Il en eut un instant le souffle coupé et en fut surprit. Une de ses mains se posa immédiatement sur le visage de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre se posa sur son épaule, toutes deux dans l'optique de l'écarter. Il sentit celle de la jeune fille qui glissait le long de sa nuque et remontait légèrement vers son cuir chevelu. Une vague de frissons le traversait le long de sa moelle épinière et se dispersa tout au long de son corps. Il lui semblait que ses lèvres avaient un léger goût de miel. La main qu'il avait posée sur le visage de la jeune fille, glissa lentement le long de sa joue et il sentit une vague de fierté et de chaleur l'envahir quand il sentit les frissons qu'il déclenchait à son apprentie. Il s'était brulé peut être mais il ne détestait pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit…comment dire ? Vivant ? Oui c'était peut être le terme le plus adéquat. Il l'était. Elle éveillait tous ces sens comme s'il avait été endormi depuis longtemps. Un cri résonna dans le creux de son oreille. Il le reconnut. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa main glissa de l'épaule de la jeune fille à son dos. Il voulait s'en rapprocher. Mais c'est cet instant, alors qu'il commençait à s'envelopper dans une aura de chaleur qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps qu'elle décida de s'écarter violemment.

Combien de temps cela avait il durer ? Une minute ? Peut être moins. Ce n'était même pas un véritable baiser. Tout juste avait il eu le temps de goûter ses lèvres. Pas plus. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti en activant le portail, multiplié par 10.

A présent il avait froid. Il fixa la jeune fille étonné et perdu. Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui et mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante comme si elle lui avait fait l'éloge de son père.

- Tout le plaisir à été pour moi, répondit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Maddy détourna son regard. Son visage était en feu. Ce qui l'effrayait ? Peut être le fait qu'elle avait du se faire violence pour se dégager de leur étreinte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle s'était encore moins attendue à ce qu'il lui réponde…de cette façon. Si Marc les avaient vus, elle… Elle devait s'écarter de Lucas. Il lui embrouillait l'esprit. Elle ne voulait plus se trouver à côté de lui.

- Je crois…je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter la visite pour aujourd'hui.

Déjà ? Non ! Son plan commençait tout juste à fonctionner. Il prenait une allure qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Et la cascade était un lieu idéal pour la séduire encore plus.

- Tu ne veux plus voir ce qui me fait vivre en fin de compte ?

Maddy commençait déjà à retourner vers la citée.

- Un autre jour peut être…

- Moi je ne te le montrerai pas un autre jour Maddy ! J'ai mieux à faire.

- Eh bien dans ce cas…

Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant.

- Quoi ? Un malheureux petit baiser et tu prends la fuite ?

La jeune fille tourna brièvement la tête. Il n'ajouta rien. Espéra juste qu'elle se retourne et revienne sur ses pas. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Ne répondit rien. Elle s'en alla tout bonnement.

Il resta figé. Il sentit quelque chose de lourd au fond de lui. Et de léger lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il serra le poing et cogna un léger coup contre l'arbre. Il s'était peut être laissé attendrir par la fille Shannon, mais à présent, il la haïssait ! Peut être plus qu'il haïssait son père. Déjà les idées affluaient dans son crâne. Des idées sur la manière dont il allait l'emprisonner pour après lire son désespoir sur son visage. Sa main s'appuya violemment sur le tronc de l'arbre et il ignora le sang qui coula d'une éraflure. Les yeux brillants dorés de la jeune fille, son sourire, sa présence, le goût de ses lèvres, les sensations qu'elle lui avait provoqués… pourquoi lui voulait il du mal ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que c'était elle ou lui… parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres ici pour lui.

* * *

**A suivre**

_Non je n'ai pas oublié Mira. Elle devrait réapparaître prochainement. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci pour tous ces commentaires ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pus poster plus tôt mais encore une fois… les aléas de la vie. En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai décidé que sans doute, cette fic se ferait en plusieurs partie. Je voulais également m'excuser pour les nombreuses erreurs que j'ai faite, aussi bien en orthographe (bon ça on est jamais à l'abri ^^) qu'au niveau de la réalité de l'histoire. Par exemple concernant le départ de Lucas chassé par son père. Au niveau de la localisation de l'Arbre au secret que dans mes souvenirs, je situais beaucoup plus prés de Terra Nova qu'il ne l'était dans la série… Je vais donc essayer de faire moins de boulettes à l'avenir __._

_Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en poster :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

_"Le simple battement d'aile d'un papillon…pouvait déclencher des tempêtes"..._

* * *

- Katir Ari !

- Yeko ! Yeko zakai !

Voilà l'enchainement de cris qu'elle entendait depuis son arrivée dans ce qui lui semblait être au moins un campement de fortune. Devant elle, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Mais l'ensemble de ses sens restant en éveil, elle discernait très nettement les bruits, les présences et percevait les distances. Rien d'exceptionnel pour quelqu'un ayant vécue presque 4 ans au jour le jour, et parfois dans le noir. Elle ignora la douleur qui lui brulait les poignets, les cuisses et les genoux meurtris par le sol sur lequel elle était tombée des dizaines de fois. Jamais elle n'était resté plus de quelques minutes à terre. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie mais que cette chance pouvait tourner rapidement si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Yeko ! Klai !

L'attroupement de guerriers qui l'avaient capturé sortait visiblement de la forêt pour se diriger vers…quelque chose de bétonner ! Aussitôt Mira pensa à Terra Nova. Les murmures, les hurlements, les paroles…le bruit de moteurs mêlés à des claquements claires et continus. Un animal. C'était un animal qui passait prés d'elle et poussa un cri aigu mêlant à une sorte de profond soupir. Alors qu'elle écoutait, surprise, les multiples bruits, elle se sentit soudainement repoussé en avant par une force.

- Boloiasaga !

Nulle besoin de comprendre la langue qu'utilisaient ces individus pour en comprendre le sens. L'intonation y suffisait. Mira avança donc, attachée en avant, le dos courbé, un sac sur la tête, comme un chien qu'on traîne en laisse. Elle marcha ainsi pendant 10 minutes…15 minutes…30 minutes…Tout autours d'elle n'était qu'un amas de sons étranges qui lui semblaient provenir d'une autre époque. Était-elle toujours dans le monde préhistorique ? Elle crut un instant que Taylor n'avait jamais reprit la citée et qu'elle venait de repasser le portail de Lucas vers l'an 2150… si ce n'est qu'elle aurait empoché son argent et se serait installée bien loin de toute cette histoire avec sa fille, au lieu d'être attachée comme un animal. La corde l'entraina violement vers le bas et lui fit plier genoux. Un moyen que ses agresseurs avaient trouvé pour lui commander de s'arrêter. Myra ne chercha pas à se défendre. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué aussi facilement, bien qu'elle soit plus raisonnable que Lucas, mais elle était épuisée ! Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils l'a trainaient ainsi, ne lui offrant le répit de voir que pour « manger » et « boire ». Quant aux autres besoins naturels…elle devait se débrouiller. Si elle pouvait surmonter cette humiliation mentalement, la fatigue physique elle, était bien réelle. On la tira à nouveau en avant, la forçant à avancer comme on le ferait avec un cheval. Les cris s'estompèrent. Les bruits s'estompèrent. Un silence métallique s'installa entre elle et ses ravisseurs. Un silence qui lui était familier…en 2150 !En 2150, lorsque la civilisation était bien plus évoluée que sur Terra Nova.L'écho qui résonna lorsque l'un des hommes qui la dirigeait, parla à son collègue.

- Gotio lakili, likil moinio

- Oh gatiolme. Lekle iol

Le ton était plus paisible, tel deux collègues qui discutaient joyeusement. Depuis sa capture, Myra ne comprenait toujours pas cette langue qu'ils utilisaient, mais elle comprit, sans pour autant dire comment, que le propos la concernait. Elle leva légèrement la tête vers ce qui lui semblait être un éclairci. Mais elle comprit rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prit pour le soleil était une lumière artificielle. Quelque chose en elle en était tout à la fois excitée et effrayée. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Si elle connaissait une partie de la réponse, son esprit ne pouvait l'accepter. A cause de ce que cela impliquait : Non seulement Taylor leur avait mentit depuis le début, mais Hope Plaza elle-même leur avait à tous cachés l'existence de cet endroit. Car soyons sérieux, Hope Plaza était nécessairement impliqué ! Sinon comment expliquer cette technologie qu'elle percevait ? Lucas était il au courant ? Elle sut immédiatement que non. Lucas était cinglé, certes, mais intelligent et logique. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un moyen de détruire son père, il ne se serait pas embêté à vivre 7 ans dans la jungle s'il avait eu vent de cet endroit. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'une pensée lui revint soudainement à l'esprit : Tous les hommes qu'ils avaient envoyés vers la zone interdite n'étaient jamais revenus. Et le débris de bateau qu'ils avaient retrouvé… avait été découvert à la périphérie de cette zone.

Depuis qu'elle avait voyagé dans l'espace temps, Mira avait eu de nombreuses craintes et des angoisses qu'elle avait appris à déguiser et masquer derrière la stratégie et l'entretient d'une image dure. Une image nécessaire aussi bien pour que Taylor la prenne au sérieux que pour ses hommes. Car si Hope Plaza pensait que seul l'argent permettait de diriger des hommes, ils se trompaient lourdement. Ce qui comptait avant tout c'était que l'autorité du leader soit respectée. Respectée et reconnue ! Et ce qui unissait les Sixers étaient la soif de vengeance contre Taylor. Toutes ces années, elle avait affronté avec eux, des dangers imprévisibles, se demandant chaque jour non pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais si ce demain existerait. Et pourtant, pourtant jamais elle n'avait eu véritablement peur. Toutes ces années, elle avait affronté la Jungle et défier le chef de Terra Nova car elle savait où elle allait. Elle devait organiser la Rébellion contre Taylor laquelle serait la principale ligne de défense du projet de Lucas qu'elle devait également retrouver. Et puis, quand les choses avaient pris forme, elle avait sans cesse du apprendre à s'adapter. Mais toujours mue par un seul objectif…2150. Là où se trouvait le sang de son sang. Même lorsqu'on lui avait proposé de quitter la ville pour partir sur une terre inconnue où vivait des reptiles de plusieurs mètres de plus qu'elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu peur. Or aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui elle avait peur. Elle avait peur car elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait, qui était ses ennemis et surtout où elle était. Rien ne l'avait attendu à cela. Et avancer dans l'Inconnu, le vrai, de celui dont on ne peut rien anticiper…voilà la grande peur. L'homme la poussa après que le sol en dessous d'eux n'aie légèrement sursauté. Le bruit sourd du fond se stoppa. C'était le même bruit que faisaient les cordes de l'ascenseur improvisé que les Sixers confectionnaient lorsqu'ils s'installaient en haut des arbres. Le même bruit familier de roulis si ce n'est que c'était beaucoup plus gros. Mais où était-elle ?

Et surtout…où l'emmenait on ?

* * *

- Selon notre accord, voilà ma dette envers toi pour avoir épargner la vie de ton fils.

Lucas n'attendit pas un seul mot ou un seul geste de son père. C'est à peine s'il supportait son regard. Paradoxalement la seule envie qui le tenait était de soutenir ce regard si… méprisant. Et non, il ne le supportait plus. Son père, comme à son habitude, ne dit rien et ne fit que le fixer. Chose qu'il haïssait ! Car il savait que son père n'était pas une page vide et que derrière cette façade figée, il cogitait et réfléchissait. Sans doute à sa future attaque dans la partie d'échecs mentale auquel ils s'étaient adonnés depuis son sauvetage.

- Bon boulot, lança finalement son père tandis qu'il repartait vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Geste calculé ? Oui et non. Au plus profond de lui, il ne désirait que lui crier toute sa haine, mais s'il désirait suivre son plan, il ne devait jamais perdre de vue qu'il devait donner l'illusion d'une rédemption. Faire croire à son père qu'il gagnait sa confiance, progressivement…. Aussi étudia-t-il ses gestes avec précision. Tourner la tête lentement et faire face à son géniteur avec une expression de surprise sans perdre cette lueur rancunière.

- Je ne comprends toujours rien, admit-il, mais je dois admettre que c'est un bon boulot.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête légèrement.

- Je suis sincère.

- Oh j'en doute pas

- Alors pourquoi cet air ?

Lucas fit face à son père, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- On dirait que tu doutes une fois de plus de mes paroles.

- Pardonnes moi cher père, mais depuis que tu as réduis en cendre ce qui représentait environ quelques années de recherche, j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas remettre tes paroles en doute. Ni même à envisager l'avenir de ce projet.

- Encore à ruminer cela hein ?

Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux surprit, mais cette fois, il ne jouait pas.

- Encore à ruminer…à ruminer cela ?! Par deux fois tu as détruit mes projets ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne fasse que ruminer. Toi tu m'aurais déjà assassiné si j'avais eu dans le projet de détruire ta citée !

Taylor haussa les sourcils et examina son fils.

- Ah mais j'oubliais…tu l'as déjà fait. Je retire donc ce que je viens de dire, termina t il d'un ton sarcastique.

Taylor laissa s'échapper un soupir fatigué. Il avait envie d'ajouter que c'était lui qui avait commencé à lui planter des coups de couteau, mais à quoi servait d'envenimer les choses ? Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il avait prit la décision d'essayer de faire la paix avec son fils et de mettre les choses aux claires. Or depuis que Lucas était ici, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Et le temps n'était pas un luxe que désormais, il pouvait se permettre.

- Les deux projets ne sont pas vraiment comparable tu ne penses pas ?

- Mais oui, oui je sais. Tu as pour mission de sauver le monde, tandis que moi…eh bien…je ne cherche qu'à le détruire.

Taylor soupira à nouveau. Entre Jim, et lui vraiment il n'y avait pas de grande différence. Josh était peut être même plus mature ce qui devait rendre les conversations un peu moins fatigantes. Lucas ne le regardait pas mais secouait la tête. La colère et la rancune n'était pas difficile à « simuler » puisqu'il ne simulait pas vraiment. Non, ce qui était dure c'était de parvenir à se contrôler.

- Je n'ai JAMAIS dit cela fiston…

Il serra les dents et pensa très fort à son projet. Chaque fois que ce mot sortait de sa bouche, il s'imaginait le plaisir qu'il aurait à voir le monde de son père détruit devant ses yeux.

- Non. Bien sur… tu t'es contenté de réduire en cendre tous mes plans.

- Tu projetais de faire un portail dans les deux sens ! Sans même m'en parler ! Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ?

- Oh mais je ne sais pas moi. Peut être en ME FAISANT CONFIANCE ?!

Il osa enfin regarder son père sur ces derniers mots. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs mais son cœur courrait le marathon. Etait ce seulement de la colère ? Non. Il y avait cette angoisse de ne rien maitriser…de s'exposer…d'exposer ses sentiments.

- Tu aurais eu confiance en une personne qui t'aurait caché ce qu'il projetait ?

- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu ne le permettrais pas ! Tu es borné ! Une fois le projet fait tu aurais pus constater que tes angoisses n'étaient pas fondées ! Tu aurais même eu le loisir de décider.

Passer la surprise, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Taylor. Un sourire ironique qui déplaisait à Lucas.

- Oh bon sang, murmura Taylor en secouant la tête, ne me dis pas que tu crois pouvoir me faire gober ça.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive. L'effort mental qu'il faisait pour se contenir devenait de plus en plus dur.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de faire tout ce que tu dis. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de créer ce portail c'était pour que Frilbrieck prenne le commandement !

- Terra Nova n'a jamais été sous ton commandement Papa ! Explosa t il, Filbrieck avait des ordres. Des ordres venant du pays !

- Et ses ordres ne sont pas toujours de bon augure ! Siffla Taylor en regardant froidement son fils. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi tu ne l'aies pas compris après ce qu'il s'est passé en Somalie…

Cette fois, sa patiente atteignait ses limites.

- Ne change pas le court des choses en les arrangeant à ta sauce, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur son bureau

Pendant un moment Taylor ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder.

- En fait, je crois qu'au fond j'ai toujours redouté que tu ne me le reproches.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta.

- J'ai toujours…quand je regardais dans tes yeux je…

- Arrête ! Je sais que ton sale ami de flic a du te dire ! Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire pleurer papa.

Taylor leva un sourcil.

- Ah oui. Oui, il m'a raconté. Mais tu te trompes… depuis le début

- Je te dis d'arrêter. Rien n'effacera le passé. Rien !

- Je n'ai jamais été déçus par toi ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je amené à Terra Nova ?

- Uniquement parce que j'étais ton…ton fils ! Mais cela ne signifie rien d'autres pour toi qu'être un jouet entre tes mains !

Taylor ravala sa salive. Cette fois Lucas ne jouait plus du tout.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas et je ne sais pas si ca rentrera un jour dans ton crâne. Il a toujours fallu faire selon les désirs de Nathanael Taylor ! Même avant la Somalie !

Taylor ne répondit rien.

- Elle ! Elle t'aimait… la raison pour laquelle elle disait « amen » à toutes tes demandes.

A l'évocation d'Ayaki, le cœur de Taylor se serra. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, peut être que s'il voulait le cacher, il n'était pas persuader que son fils ait tord.

- Et toi ? demanda Taylor

Lucas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira.

- Moi… j'étais assez bête pour…

- Pour vouloir quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu désirais ? Que je te vois, que je sois fier ? Mais j'ai toujours été…

- J'étais assez bête pour vouloir te ressembler…murmura t'il plus pour lui que pour son père.

Vraiment, ce plan était de loin le plan le plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire !

- J'étais comme ceux là, qui t'adulent, continua t il en faisant face à son père et en désignant la fenêtre. J'étais comme eux à croire que tu étais un héros. Et que la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'encourageais jamais c'est que je n'étais pas encore à la hauteur.

- Et c'est ma faute si tu as découverts que je n'étais qu'un homme, Lucas ? Acheva Taylor d'une voix faible

Malgré toutes ses prédictions, Lucas du avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Peut être même était ce la première fois qu'il entendait son père avouer qu'il était faible.

- Ta faute a été de ne m'avoir jamais regardé ! Et de ne m'avoir considérer uniquement quand il a fallu trancher entre ma vie et la SIENNE !

- Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu…

- Tu n'as fais cela uniquement pour ta propre gloire ! Pour tes propres petits principes ! Pas pour elle ! Et encore moins pour moi ! Et le pire c'est que tu n'en as même pas conscience !

Taylor cru qu'on venait de refermer ses mains sur son cou et que l'air ne passait plus. Sa tête bourdonnait. Sa poitrine l'élançait. Non, ce n'était pas une douleur imaginaire… Il posa une main sur sa poitrine instinctivement.

- Ouais…je crois que la séance est levée n'est ce pas ? rumina Lucas.

- Non, ajouta Taylor d'un ton sévère, restes !

Lucas hésita. Mais finit par rester. Son plan n'était pas achevé.

- S'il te plait, ajouta Taylor

Le jeune homme eut envie de rire. C'était pathétique ! Il s'avança néanmoins en gardant son calme et en prenant place dans un siège.

- Tu sais, le plus beau moment de ma vie a été le jour de ta naissance…

Il ne put retenir un léger rire. Malgré tout, quelque chose lui brulait la poitrine, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la colère qu'il éprouvait.

- Déjà petit, tu savais ce que tu voulais. Ta mère et moi étions fatigués…

Lucas haussa les sourcils. Ca l'aurait étonné !

- Je te remercie. Donc la Somalie n'était en fait qu'une expression de sentiments qui existaient depuis ma naissance…

- Oh bon sang, je ne suis peut être pas doué pour m'exprimer mais essaie de comprendre. C'était ta mère la diplomate pas moi !

- Pas besoin de le préciser…

- Ta mère était si heureuse… Toi et elle avaient été les seules personnes que j'ai jamais vraiment aimées.

- Toi et l'armée avaient été les seules personnes que tu aies aimées

- Non. Je t'assure. As-tu déjà aimé Lucas ? As-tu déjà vraiment aimé…

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? murmura-t-il

- Pourquoi ? Qui t'as posé cette question ? demanda Taylor

Lucas se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête sur le côté, évitant de regarder son père.

- Maddy…

- Shannon ?

- C'est la seule Maddy qui me colle assez oui…

Taylor ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- Oui. On m'a dit que vous sembliez bien vous entendre tous les deux…

- C'est une plaie ! Lâcha Lucas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le jeune homme oublia un instant qu'il parlait à son père.

- Elle est vraiment exaspérante !

- Pourquoi ? Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à tes travaux et d'après ce que je sais, elle est brillante.

- Elle l'est, reconnue Lucas, mais si tu devais faire une promo de Terra Nova je te la recommanderais. Je n'ai jamais connus quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement borné et naïf !

Il regarda son père qui était amusé par le ton de son fils.

- Je me demande même s'il elle ne te bats pas.

Malgré l'insulte, Taylor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans doute Lucas ne se rendait il pas compte du changement d'attitude que l'évocation de la jeune fille induisait chez lui.

- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu suivi dans cette promenade ?

« Pour assurer sa confiance et énerver Josh, Jim et Reynold afin que tu perdes tes alliés ». Des mots qui restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Taylor continuait de l'examiner.

- C'est peut être la seule personne qui me parle aimablement, continua Lucas histoire d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Hum hum. Et elle est plutôt mignonne… lança Taylor à tout hasard.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ton ami Shannon apprécierait vraiment, ajouta Lucas avec un sourire malgré lui.

- Sans doute pas, avoua Taylor.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Tu l'apprécies ?

- Shannon ?

- Maddy.

L'image du regard de la jeune fille apparut devant lui. Son parfum. Le goût de ses lèvres. Les frissons que ce baiser avait provoqués. Il l'a haïssait en tant que Shannon, en tant que ce qu'elle était… pourtant elle provoquait des sensations en lui qui étaient incontrôlables.

- Elle me fait pitié, ajouta Lucas d'un ton bien trop calme accompagné d'un léger sourire qui n'était pas sadique.

Taylor le fixa et hocha légèrement la tête. Il semblait avoir vu juste. Et il devinait ce que cela pouvait entrainer comme conséquences. Jim ne serait sans doute pas disposer à voir sa fille avec leur ennemi mais… cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une expression aussi calme sur le visage de Lucas.

- La première fois que j'ai vu Ayaki, c'était la femme la plus chiante que je n'ai jamais rencontré sur cette terre.

Lucas fronça les sourcils et releva la tête.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite

- Bien, si tu le dis. Mais tu devrais voir ta tête lorsque tu parles de cette demoiselle.

Lucas fixa son père. Après un instant il laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. La joie qui transparaîtrait sur son visage ne pourrait être qu'un atout pour lui. Il s'attendait à ce que Jim soit le premier à en parler à son père mais, si son père pensait qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour Maddy, sans doute s'opposerait il à la volonté de Jim Shannon d'éloigner Lucas de sa fille. Le simple battement d'aile d'un papillon…pouvait déclencher des tempêtes. Des guerres avaient été déclarées pour moins que ça !

Lucas baissa les yeux.

- C'est une gamine…marmonna t'il

- C'est une jeune fille plein d'optimisme.

- C'est une gamine, répéta Lucas en acquiesçant

- Ta mère était une diplomate qui croyait qu'il était possible d'instaurer la paix avec de bons arguments. La guerre est faite par des hommes, disait-elle, et les hommes ont un cœur et une histoire. Pour moi, en tant que soldat, c'était une gamine…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Maddy Shannon ! Je ne suis pas toi !

- Non c'est vrai, ajouta Taylor, a ton âge j'étais de loin plus mauvais que toi.

Deuxième fois que son père avouait sa faiblesse. Lucas ne pus cacher sa surprise.

- L'image que tout le monde a du Grand Nathanael Taylor comme tu dis, c'est d'elle que je la tiens. Lorsque je l'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu Lucas. Avant de la rencontrer je n'étais qu'une merde.

- A tel point que tu l'as rayé de nos vies ! Siffla Lucas

- Si tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Ayaki, Lucas, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de voir son image partout en se rappelant que jamais tu ne l'a reverras. Que jamais tu ne respireras son odeur. Son sourire… c'est comme si tu mourrais à chaque jour qui se levais. Et la nuit, j'entendais son cri lorsqu'ils l'ont…

- Je sais exactement de quoi tu parles, papa, murmura t'il

- Non !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était même plus en colère.

- Tu as perdu ta mère et je veux bien croire que cela t'aies marqué Lucas. Reprit Taylor, mais tu ne peux pas connaitre ce que j'ai éprouvé. Tu n'as jamais perdu la seule personne pour laquelle ta vie prenait enfin un sens. La personne dans les bras de laquelle tu te sentais exister et encore… tu étais toi sans l'être. Tu n'as jamais perdu cette personne en te disant que c'était toi qui l'avait tué…

Malgré sa colère, Lucas ravala sa salive. Il avait beau vouloir se répéter que son père jouait très bien la comédie, il ne pouvait ignorer le ton de sa voix brisée qui le touchait.

- Je sais tout cela depuis que j'ai 14 ans papa, ajouta t'il en serrant les dents

- Oui, je t'ai hai Lucas si tu veux tout savoir, lâcha Taylor normalement.

Le cœur de Lucas fit un bond. Toutes ces années, il aurait pensé qu'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son père l'aurait transporté dans une joie immense. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme vide.

- Heureux que tu l'admettes enfin, ajouta t'il la gorge plus serrée qu'il ne l'aurait cru

- Mais parce que je pensais que tu avais tué ta mère. Parce que tu étais le sang de son sang.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive.

- Tu as ses yeux. Ce que disent les gens…

Taylor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ces conneries père-fils… Chaque fois que je te voyais, tu me la rappelais… le pire c'est que je n'étais même pas capable de te comprendre comme elle le faisait. Je n'étais même pas capable de savoir quoi faire…

Lucas baissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même.

- Tu as raison c'est ma faute si ta mère est morte. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je me suis juré que JAMAIS cela ne se reproduirait, jamais ! Il ne me restait plus que toi…

- Il n'est pas question de ça !

Taylor fronça les sourcils et se mit dans son fauteuil. Il devait avouer être déçus. Il pensait avoir gagné un peu de terrain en avouant la vérité à son fils, en se faisant force pour montrer ses angoisses…ses faiblesses. Il avait presque espérer que la colère de Lucas, comme par magie, se serait volatilisée. Il croyait avoir tiré des leçons du siège de Terra Nova…il s'était décidément trompé sur lui-même.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'ai satisfait ! Jamais !

- Mais si voyons ! Tout le temps. Tu étais mon espoir pour la l'humanité !

- Mais je n'en avais pas envie ! Tu comprends ça bordel ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être le fils prodige ! Je n'avais pas envie de suivre tes putains de plans de vie ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que moi je désirais ! QUI j'étais !

Taylor regarda son fils comme s'il le regardait pour la première fois. Celui-ci s'était levé, les mains posé sur le bureau, une lueur glaciale brillant dans ses yeux. Glaciale et révoltée.

- Tu es mon fils…

- Je ne m'appelle pas Nathanael Taylor mais LUCAS Taylor ! Lucas ! Et ca fait une sacré différence.

Le jeune homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Lucas attend, lança Taylor

Cette fois le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas.

- Lucas ! Hurla la voix de Taylor qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit au grand jour, Lucas était déjà en bas, marchant vers le labo…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

_Et oui, j'ai été tellement longue a poster le chapitre 12 que je me rattrapes en vous en mettant deux de suite ! :D J'espère qu'ils vous plairont toujours :). On retrouve bientôt Maddy !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Il tendit le verre vers le barman comme il l'aurait tendu vers une fontaine au pied de laquelle il voudrait se ressourcer. Boylan fronça, soupira et remplit le verre.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Ca augmente votre chiffre d'affaire. Le reste c'est mon affaire.

- J'aurai aucun compte à régler avec vous si Taylor vient me sermonner pour quoi que ce soit, je vous préviens.

- Je suis assez grand je vous remercie

- Mais là c'est d'homme à homme que je dis ça. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure image que vous puissiez donner à votre fiancée.

- Boylan…je vous rappelle que je suis armé… répliqua Marc agacé

Le barman fixa Reynold surprit et méfiant. Lorsque Marc lui sourit pour lui signaler que c'était une plaisanterie, il répondit à son sourire…a demie. Il avait généralement un bon instinct. Et cet instinct lui disait de se méfier des gars blessés. Particulièrement des Seconds qui doutaient de la décision de leur chef et qui se mettait à agir étrangement. Boylan connaissait pas mal de monde ici. De tous bords. Il avait l'occasion de les voir sous des angles très différents. Et si Marc Reynold avait l'habitude de venir dans son bar avec ses collègues, il n'agissait plus de la même façon depuis quelques temps.

- Vous avez perdu votre sens de l'humour on dirait…

- Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain que s'en était.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un Sixer.

- Un homme reste un homme. Surtout un homme en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère…

- Mais ca fait 3 h que vous vous saouler.

- J'ai juste envie d'effacer l'image de Maddy au bras de ce…type.

- D'après ce que je sais elle est revenue en vie.

- Oui.

- Et ca va faire presque deux jours…

- Maddy ne veux plus retourner au labo…murmura Reynold

- Ca n'est pas censé vous faire plaisir ?

- Ca dépend, ajouta une voix féminine

- Sky ! Si tu cherches Josh, il est de repos.

- Non Boylan, j'étais juste dans les parages.

- Et tu as accouru dés que tu as entendu qu'on parlait de Lucas ?

Sky le fusilla du regard. Que sous entendait il exactement ? Tout le monde parlait de Lucas en ce moment. Ce sale type lui avait donné une réputation dont elle se serait bien passée. Le côté tueuse de Sixer, elle pouvait s'en accommoder. Mais certains voyeurs ayant repérés les moments où ils étaient ensembles, colportaient des ragots sur elle et Lucas qui lui donnait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée.

- Oui. J'ai bien envie d'en finir si tu veux tout savoir !

- Oh tout doux, ma belle. Je ne pensais à rien d'autres.

Marc fixait toujours son verre. Il lui faisait de la peine. Lucas ! Décidément sa seule présence amenait les ennuis. Sky savait très exactement ce qui rongeait Reynold. Et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir démentir ses craintes. Lucas tournait autours de Maddy d'une façon trop étrange. Quant à Maddy, elle semblait de plus en plus troublée. Si elle ne voulait pas revenir au labo après sa promenade…si Marc était aussi inquiet…c'est que quelque chose s'était passé. C'est que Maddy tombait dans le piège. La question était…pourquoi Lucas cherchait il tant à séduire Maddy ? Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui rapporter ?

- Maddy est intelligente et sincère, murmura t'elle.

Marc leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle. Elle est merveilleuse.

- Jamais ? demanda Sky

Marc suivit le regard de la jeune fille qui lui indiqua le verre. Il soupira.

- C'est à cause de Lucas ! Elle n'a pas voulus me dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, mentit-elle, mais on doit se méfier de lui.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura Marc, elle est troublé en ce moment. Je…je la sens distante…

- Vous allez vous marier. Elle a peur c'est tout.

Marc secoua lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je perçois très bien le petit jeu de Lucas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix dure

- Et après ?! répliqua Sky sur le même ton.

Marc tourna la tête vers elle. Boylan alla s'occuper d'un client qui venait de l'appeler.

- Lucas cherche a semer la zizanie sans doute, continua Sky. Mais plus tu joueras à son jeu et plus tu aggraveras les choses. Ne fais surtout pas de bêtise. Si tu brides Maddy avec la jalousie, tu risques de la jeter directement dans les bras de Lucas. Là, elle sera en danger…

- Non, Sky, je ne vais pas faire comme si rien n'était ! Taylor est aveuglé par l'amour qu'il a pour son fils et il en oublie de faire passer l'intérêt de la citée avant la sienne !

Sky ravala sa salive. Il lui était difficile de défendre Taylor en ce moment. Difficile parce qu'elle n'en avait pas très envie en réalité. La rancune de Reynold était la sienne.

- Taylor a été un grand homme, continua Reynold qui s'approcha de Sky, mais il est malade. Qui sait si cette maladie n'altère pas son jugement ?

- Seul son rêve fou de voir Lucas devenir bon, altère son jugement, répliqua Sky le regard menaçant

Marc se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Il secoua la tête.

- Bien…oui peut être. Mais tu sais comme moi de quoi est capable Lucas ! Tu as envie de revoir Terra Nova assiégée ? Il n'attend qu'une chose à mon avis, et c'est le pouvoir !

- Pourquoi ne tue t il pas son père alors ?

- Peut être qu'il en a l'intention. Peut être qu'il espère que berner son père lui fera récupérer le pouvoir à sa mort ?

- Comme un testament ?

Marc but une gorgée en continuant de regarder Sky.

- Et si Terra Nova était un point stratégique ?

Marc hocha la tête

- Après tout son père l'a laissé investir le labo…

Sky fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Cela ressemblait assez bien à l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Ils ne devaient jamais perdre de vue que la seule raison pour laquelle vivait Lucas était de détruire son père et la citée. Pourtant…

- Et Maddy ?

Marc serra les dents et reposa son verre un peu brusquement. Sky sursauta légèrement. Elle aussi avait remarqué quelque chose de légèrement inquiétant chez Reynold. Mais quoi de plus normale chez un homme amoureux dont on menaçait la fiancée ?

- Shannon !

- Quoi Shannon ?

- Maddy est peut être un jouet pour une vengeance personnelle, continua Marc d'une voix menaçante, après tout…c'est Jim Shannon le principal responsable de la chute du siège de Terra Nova.

- Et de la destruction du portail, ajouta Sky en hochant la tête

Marc et Sky se fixèrent partageant une même pensée.

- Lucas a un plan concernant Maddy, commença Marc

- Un plan qui nous concerne tous, continua Sky

- Et on ne peut pas compter sur Taylor, termina Marc, on doit agir…

Sky baissa les yeux et ravala sa salive. Elle avait déjà agit dans la discrétion. Les conséquences avaient été désastreuses. Avait-elle envie de recommencer ? Cette fois les choses étaient différentes non ? Pourtant, cette explication ne la satisfaisait pas.

- Tu es avec moi Sky ? demanda Marc en posant une main sur son épaule

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux. Marc avait raison. Taylor était aveuglé. Cette fois elle agissait pour de bonnes raisons. Et il fallait contre-attaquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelque chose se mettait en place autours de Terra Nova, tous le monde pouvaient le sentir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'autruche !

Elle regarda Marc et hocha la tête.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour ces nouveaux commentaires :). Voici la suite où l'on retrouve pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin peut être...) Maddy et Lucas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

_"L'Amour c'est le droit que l'on donne à l'autre de nous persécuter." **Fredor Dostoievoski**_

Tout ce qu'il rêvait de cracher à la gueule de son père était sortit. Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans. Non, plus…depuis qu'il était petit. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine…était enfin sortie de ses lèvres avec les mots exactes qu'il souhaitait. Pour la première fois, il avait vu son père faible, il avait entendu ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre de ses lèvres depuis si longtemps… La pensée que son père ait été sauvé par Sky il y a quatre mois soit une bonne chose lui avait même traversé l'esprit… sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pus le voir mourir avant de lui avoir tout dit.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Pourquoi au lieu d'être apaisé ressentait-il toujours cette boule de colère qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler ? Par le simple fait d'être à Terra Nova, cette citée qu'il commençait à supporter de moins en moins ? Non… sans doute pas.

Son regard revint un instant aux données qu'il avait dans les mains. Ces calculs, ils les connaissaient par cœur. Mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de le distraire et de chasser ses soucis. Après, le désir de tuer son père, c'était probablement la seule chose qui lui donnait un but et… une identité.

Cette fois cependant, cela ne marchait pas. Il voyait l'image des lettres et des chiffres mais leur sens lui échappait totalement. Sa main se referma un peu trop fort sur l'appareil. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La conversation de son père et lui, l'avait hantait ces dernières 24 heures. Cela…et l'image de Maddy. Après que la colère se soit légèrement dissipée, il avait vu les atouts de cette dernière conversation : son père pensait qu'il avait un penchant pour la demoiselle Shannon. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de séduire définitivement Maddy et la rendre suffisamment passionnée pour que Reynold, Josh et Jim Shannon s'en prenne à son père. Lequel prendrait immédiatement sa défense, sous couvert qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour croire en lui… Pitoyable. Même encore aujourd'hui, son père croyait encore pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas bon…si être bon signifiait adhérer à tous les dogmes qu'avaient érigé Terra Nova et son père.

Oui mais voilà. Cela risquait d'être difficile de mettre à bien son plan si la demoiselle Shannon continuait d'être aux abonnés absents ! Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans leur labo. Leur labo ? Non…SON labo. Il secoua la tête. Cette petite idiote de Shannon croyait pouvoir le faire adhérer à la grande utopie de Terra Nova par une petite promenade. Et elle s'était prise au piège sans même qu'il l'aie planifié. Parfois Dame Chance vous donnait des atouts là où vous vous y attendiez le moins ! La partie avait commencé alors à être intéressante ! Il l'avait haï pour être partie si vite et…il lui en voulait toujours de ne pas être revenu. Elle qui était si tenace lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'enquiquiner…un simple baiser…voir un demi baiser et hop, voilà que la petite fille s'enfermait chez elle ! Bien évidemment, cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Il serra les dents à l'idée que Maddy puisse être en ce moment même dans les bras de son galant. Les bras de Reynold qu'elle ne quitterait désormais plus tandis qu'elle ne mettrait plus un pied dans ce labo…du moins tant que lui y serait. Or s'il perdait Maddy, il perdait tout ce qu'il avait…

Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ravala sa salive. Le labo était si silencieux. Un silence qui était apaisant il y a un mois de cela. Maintenant, le silence était assourdissant, pesant. Il faisait écho à la solitude. Il avait fait une boulette. C'était trop tôt. Dans ce genre de projet il fallait être patient. Mais… mais c'était elle qui avait commencé. C'était ELLE bon sang !

Il serra les dents et releva la tête lorsqu'il arriva aux escaliers. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il resta un instant pétrifié, stupéfait. Puis, quelque chose explosa dans son estomac. Comme une sorte de feu d'artifice dont la chaleur l'animait. Il reconnaissait cette sensation familière qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Sky lui avait rapporté sa clé et que cette dernière lui avait affiché son projet achevé. Toutes les années antérieures de travail lui étaient alors apparues comme quelques heures… l'immensité de l'attente, du temps, de l'absence… n'était plus rien. Exactement comme en cet instant…

Un sourire aux lèvres, il remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la silhouette féminine, habillée d'une blouse blanche et aux cheveux noirs foncés attachés par une simple barrette. Il était tiraillé entre plusieurs désirs. Celui de contempler la chance que venait de lui offrir la vie, celui de s'en approcher discrètement et celui de s'en emparer tout de suite, maintenant, avant que le vent ne tourne.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! lança-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Il la vit sursauter et espéra presque croiser son regard paniqué. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune fille hésitait à tourner la tête. Son regard restait obstinément planté dans les calculs. Il discerna cependant le bref mouvement de ses lèvres. Bon sang mais allait elle lui répondre ?!

- Je te parle, Maddy ! lança-t-il sèchement en éteignant les appareils.

Les yeux de la jeune fille ne rencontraient désormais plus que le vide. Mais ils s'obstinaient à ne pas le croiser. Peut être n'était ce pas la bonne stratégie. Surement. A dire vraie, il n'avait pas voulu avoir un ton si dure.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna t'elle.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, répliqua t'il sèchement

- J'ai dit que j'étais DE-SO-LE, répéta la jeune fille un ton plus haut et en relevant légèrement la tête.

Il sourit et hocha la tête légèrement. Il pouvait se montrer dur mais il savait également rester calme. C'était d'ailleurs sa position favorite face à ses ennemis. Le calme dans les moments de colère est ce qui agace le plus les opposants. Elle est l'ombre de l'autorité.

Il soupira bruyamment et menaça la jeune fille du regard. Elle ne tourna pas plus la tête vers lui. Comme une enfant qu'on aurait trop souvent punie. Il ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Secoua la tête et ajouta :

- Tu es virée.

Maddy tourna la tête vers lui. Enfin ! Et ce qu'il y lisait le remplissait de joie, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La crainte qu'il pouvait y lire. L'effroi… Pourtant autre chose contrastait avec cette joie. La commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme, tournée vers le bas, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et s'écarta d'un pas. Voilà, c'était passé. Il sourit et haussa les sourcils en écartant les bras et en reculant.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi hein ? Ca fait trois jours que tu fais la grasse mat' !

- S'il te plait, supplia la jeune fille, je ne…

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- J'avais un empêchement. Mais j'ai continué à étudier les travaux.

- Eh bien il fallait y penser plus tôt !

Il se retourna sur ces derniers mots, espérant de toutes ses forces que la jeune fille soit aussi passionnée qu'il ne le pensait. Espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé sur son obstination. Les Shannon avaient de nombreux défauts c'est vrai, mais en tant que bon adversaire, il savait reconnaitre les qualités de ses ennemis et si ce shériff avait une certaine intelligence, la famille avait dans son ensemble une très grande obstination.

- Non attend, cria t'elle à ses trousses, s'il te plait.

- Tu peux t'estimer heureuse Shannon de ce que tu as appris. Je n'aurais pas été marqué comme un chien en laisse, jamais tu n'aurais connu cette générosité !

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Hurla t'elle dans un cri qu'il devinait vouloir être révolté mais qui ressemblait plus à un plainte désespérée qui le fit sourire.

- Et pour cela j'aurai épargné la tienne Shannon !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lucas s'il te plait attend !

La jeune fille s'empara de son bras et le força à se retourner. Il lui rétorqua un regard assassin. Pour ce simple geste, il aurait déjà mis son ennemi au sol. Peut être aurait il été un peu plus clément envers une demoiselle il savait se montrer galant. Mais là, tout, de suite, la colère s'estompa. La jeune fille, qu'il avait attendu pendant ces trois jours était là, devant lui, à porté de main, tout prés de lui et que faisait il ?

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara précipitamment du visage de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres. Il ressentit le sursaut de la jeune fille et resserra son étreinte autours de son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, pas cette fois. Elle devait céder. Il fallait qu'elle cède. Il retrouva le léger goût de miel…et se dit qu'il ne lui était pas désagréable. Il sentit les défenses de la jeune fille s'amoindrirent mais elle restait encore tremblante. « S'il te plait » pensa t il en son for intérieur tandis qu'il lui demandait la possibilité d'entrer pour un véritable baiser. Elle céda finalement et il accentua leur baiser. Ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait prit par surprise dans cette jungle, n'avait rien de comparable. L'exaltation le submergeait, il avait gagné cette partie. Elle lui appartenait ! Et il appréciait la petite crainte qui l'envahissait. Il avait l'impression de tenir un être faible et fragile qu'il fallait protéger. A mesure que la jeune fille cédait, il se détendit et l'une de ses mains glissa plus doucement le long de sa joue tandis que l'autre glissa dans ses cheveux. Des cheveux plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Non ! Elle n'avait pas attendu si longtemps, pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tout se finisse un jour. Elle avait voulut s'exiler pour faire le point. Elle n'aurait jamais du l'embrasser. Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Voilà en fait la véritable raison de son exil. Car le baiser n'était pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Mais à cause de sa bêtise…elle allait perdre son combat pour ses idées, et son professeur de physique.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lucas s'il te plait attend !

Mais écoutes moi bon sang ! Il l'énervait ! Il…la troublait. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas dite à Reynold, mais qu'elle craignait faire apparaître sur son visage. Elle avait honte aussi. Honte de ce trouble pour un homme qui…qui était sans doute perdu mais… est ce qu'il le méritait ? Elle aimait Reynold. Reynold était un homme bon. Lui, Lucas, elle avait eu mainte occasion de voir que non. Et comme disait Sky, c'est limite si le frapper ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Et pourtant…non elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette lueur. A ce… Elle eut peur en observant son regard. Elle avait vu ce regard à mainte reprise au cours du siège de Terra Nova. Puis il changea. Il la fixait d'une manière qui l'inquiétait. D'une manière qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se sentit soudainement comme…prise au piège.

Et puis sans crier gare, il s'empara de son visage et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait. Une vague de chaleur descendait tout au long de son corps, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'y abandonner. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle subissait… et craignait d'y prendre goût comme la dernière fois. Elle le haïssait ! Tout ce trouble qu'elle avait voulu fuir, voilà qu'il le ramenait en force. Et pourtant elle connaissait cette sensation familière qui était loin d'être du dégoût. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses frissons qui semblaient tous être autant de flèches qui meurtrissaient sa peau. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne devait pas. Sky et les autres, sans doute Taylor aussi, lui aurait criés de se méfier. Que Lucas était dangereux et imprévisible. L'image de Washington s'effondrant au sol et de Lucas la regardant par terre comme un détritus s'imposa à elle. L'homme qui avait froidement assassiné toutes ces personnes étaient celui là même qui tenait son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tué elle-même ces personnes. Car elle aurait aimé ressentir du dégoût, réellement. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était cette douleur au fond de son estomac. Une douleur qui aurait plutôt tendance à vous faire sourire qu'à pleurer. Alors lorsqu'il se fit plus insistant, elle céda. Son souffle s'accéléra de même que les battements de son cœur. Les défenses qu'elles levaient étaient autant de défenses de son âme qui s'en allaient. Maddy essaya de résister encore quelques instants. Puis lorsque les mains du jeune homme glissèrent contre sa peau, se fut comme un braisier qui commençait à s'enflammer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, torturée entre sa peur et son désir. Sa main s'agrippa un instant à la joue du jeune homme et elle sentit la surprise de ce dernier. Un instant, ils s'écartèrent. A peine quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne recapture ses lèvres. Maddy passa timidement sa main le long de sa nuque et sentit de nouveau un sursaut. Un sursaut qui ne fit qu'accélérer la danse de son cœur. Mais, c'est à cet instant, au moment où elle eut envie de rire, que la peur la rattrapa. L'image de Reynold l'a rattrapa. Reynold ! Elle allait se marier. Son regard craintif lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était si troublée ces derniers temps. Ses craintes et ses soupçons. Son déchirement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu aussi meurtrit… Mais que faisait-elle ?! Non ! Non elle ne voulait pas… Il fallait qu'elle rompt le contacte avant qu'ils ne dérapent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir en arrière…

Il sentit à nouveau les défenses de la jeune fille qui s'amenuisaient pour son plus grand bonheur. Il ne pensait plus à rien désormais car s'enivrer de ces sensations. Comme lorsqu'on vient de remporter un combat. Comme lorsqu'il avait enfin pus crier sa colère contre son père et qu'il l'avait eu devant lui agonisant. Comme lorsqu'il avait ouvert le portail… mais en trente fois plus doux. La chaleur d'un feu doux de cheminée l'enveloppait. La peau de la jeune Shannon était douce et il adorait les petits picotements provoqués par les frissons que ses mains déclenchaient sur elle. Il l'avait sous son emprise. Et puis, il sentit d'autres frissons. Des petits picotements comme autant de petits chocs électriques le long de sa propre joue lorsqu'il sentit sa main. Ce contacte le transperça. Il avait l'impression de se prendre un coup de couteau fin et aiguisé. Comme l'autre jour il en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'écarta un instant. Et puis il lui semblait que l'air était plus frais alors il recaptura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette fois ci, son plan était loin. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était s'abandonner à ces sensations qui, bien que familières, lui semblaient toutes nouvelles. Après tout, rien n'empêchait de s'amuser un peu ! Et c'était vraiment loin de lui déplaire. La décharge électrique qui l'avait foudroyé la première fois déversa une fois de plus des frissons le long de son dos lorsqu'elle passa sa main le long de sa nuque. Lorsqu'il passa une main le long du dos de la demoiselle, il sentit une violente douleur qui coupa brutalement cet instant de délice…

Il s'écarta légèrement, mais surtout surprit. Sa langue l'élançait encore et il sentit le goût du sang se déverser légèrement dans sa bouche. A peine releva t il les yeux vers elle qu'il sentit la main de Maddy s'abattre violement contre sa joue. Il fut tellement scotché qu'il en resta figé. Il n'était même pas blessé dans sa fierté.

Il posa une main sur sa joue sans regarder la jeune fille. Il sentit la peur qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle s'écarta un peu plus. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Maddy se tenait les cheveux d'une main et se cachait la bouche de l'autre, comme une danseuse qui ne pourrait tenir en place. Loin d'afficher une expression de joie, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot.

- Je suis désolé, lança t'elle finalement avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Lucas ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Il n'était même pas en colère. Il repassa une fois de plus sa main contre sa joue, repensa à la petite douleur qui élançait toujours sa langue et sourit. La jeune fille était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sa douceur l'enivrait. Son expression fragile était exaltante. Et elle venait d'y ajouter un petit côté inattendu, plein de mordant.

Oui son plan était de loin le plus difficile qu'il ait eu…mais il y avait de bons côtés.

Il était impatient d'y donner un petit coup de pousse supplémentaire.

Et de la retrouver…

* * *

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour ! Bon alors je crois que je ne vais plus rien promettre mis à pars le fait que je finirai cette histoire un jour ^^. Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que ce petit chapitre suffira à me faire pardonner ;).**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Kel opuilty, sior majolki, annonça une des voix masculines qui la gardait. Une voix beaucoup moins dure que durant ces derniers jours. Le sens de cette langue lui était toujours inconnu malgré ses multiples efforts pour retenir des mots, mais le ton en revanche, ne la trompait pas. C'était un ton de soumission. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand espace elle le devinait aux murmures qui résonnaient au loin et contrastaient avec un silence apaisant.

- Dassi to, répondit une voix calme et suave. Une voix d'homme, pas si lointaine.

Aussitôt, le sac qui la recouvrait fut retiré et Mira resta sans voix. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Dire qu'elle était surprise n'aurait pas été juste… c'était plus que cela. Jamais elle n'aurait pus imaginer voir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Jamais ! Et pourtant avec l'histoire de la machine à remonter le temps des Taylor, elle avait considérablement appris à développer son imagination !

Elle était ligotée, a genoux, présentée comme un animal devant un homme assied sur un trône qui semblait sortir de l'Egypte antique ! Un peu plus en arrière, siégeait deux autres personnes, vêtus d'habits aussi beaux que les siens : un homme et une jeune femme. La salle, de forme circulaire mais recouverte d'un toit pyramidale en verre, était soutenue par une centaine de colonnes empreintées à la Grèce Antique.

Derrière elle, coulait une fontaine qui devait être colossale si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle entendait.

La surface du sol ressemblait à du marbre mais ce n'en était pas. Non. Un coup d'œil à ses genoux lui permit d'observer que le moindre mouvement, le moindre contacte avec cette surface « marbrée » émettait des ondes bleues et violettes.

Il y avait bien des gens autours d'elle. Des centaines de personnes habillées de vêtements intemporels : un mélange de robes greco-romaines pour les femmes et de costumes asiatiques pour les hommes. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'ils n'étaient pas tous habillés de la même façon et que ces nuances, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait juger, déterminait une catégorie sociale. C'était une véritable Coure ! Le Roi et sa Coure ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ?!

- Hum, dataaamé, ajouta celui qui semblait être le roi en avançant vers elle.

Mira reporta elle aussi son attention sur le roi. Quelque chose la frappa chez cet homme qui devait à peine atteindre la trentaine et qui la fixait inlassablement comme… comme… comme elle avait vu Lucas le faire devant sa machine ! Le jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux chocolat, tourna lentement autours d'elle en n'ajoutant rien d'autre que des « hum », qui devinrent au fil du temps de plus en plus en sourds.

Mira ne le quitta pas du regard, sur ses gardes. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était une captive. Captive d'un peuple dont elle ignorait tout ! Avec Taylor elle aurait su quoi dire, ou prédire à quoi s'attendre. Diable elle aurait été en mesure de négocier, de parler tout bêtement ! Là elle n'avait même pas cette arme ! Elle était condamnée à attendre son châtiment, comme un simple animal !

Et tel un animal, elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Il s'avança et prit son menton entre ses doigts. D'abord surprise, elle réagit automatiquement, le menaça du regard et tenta de le mordre. A peine eut elle sentit le gout ferreux dans sa bouche qu'elle se sentie tirée en arrière sans ménagement.

- Sljopk Zakai ! entendit-elle avant de voir une arme pointée vers elle. Une arme qui ressemblait à une lance se terminant en un arc de cercle duquel sortit un éclair bleu.

- Kri ! ordonna le jeune roi

Le garde se recula aussitôt et se mit en position… en position debout. Pas courbée comme elle s'y attendait. Debout, le dos droit et regardant le roi d'un regard qui lui était familier. Une scène qu'elle connaissait. Un geste dérivé du milieu militaire.

Mira se redressa lentement et releva les yeux vers le Roi qui s'était agenouillé, et se trouvait à présent à sa hauteur. Il lui souriait et l'observait comme s'il venait de trouver une pépite.

Enfin après quelques instants de silence, où le cœur de la jeune femme ne cessa de battre la chamade ayant conscience que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter d'un seul coup, par un seul mot qui sortirait des lèvres du jeune homme, il sortit un couteau d'une de ses chevillières et coupa les liens qui lui retenait les mains. Mira fronça les sourcils et son cœur ne put reprendre un rythme normal… car les liens avec lesquels on l'avait attachés, tout comme cette citée, n'avait rien de communs. Et rien de ce qu'elle avait pus essayé pour les couper, n'avait fonctionné. Ce couteau ne devait donc pas être un couteau tel qu'elle les connaissait.

Une fois qu'il l'eut libérée le jeune homme continua de la fixer en restant abaisser. Il la regardait avec une assurance qui en était presque agaçante. Que faire ? Fuir ? Elle en mourrait d'envie ! Se battre pour sa vie au lieu de rester ici agenouillé comme une gamine. Mais la guerrière et leader qui était en elle la sommait de réfléchir et de ne pas faire de geste brutal. Quoi qu'elle puisse tenter, elle serait morte à l'instant même où elle aurait bougé le petit doigt. Quant à tuer ce roi, là maintenant… ce n'était pas certain que même cela elle y parvienne avant de mourir elle-même.

Arrivant à cette conclusion, Mira resta au sol sans jamais quitter des yeux le Roi. Lequel souriait de plus en plus. Il finit par lui tendre la main.

Mira jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elle puis examina l'autre main du Roi. A quoi bon ? S'il avait décidé de la tuer… sur cette pensée, elle concéda à saisir la main du roi qui se referma aussitôt sur la sienne.

- Je vous souhaites la Bienvenu à _Prométhéa_, ajouta t'il, cela fait un petit moment que je rêvais de pouvoir rencontrer la leader des Sixers.

* * *

Elle se retourna une seconde fois devant le miroir détaillant chaque parcelle de la jupe. Hum… il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à cela lorsqu'elle s'avancerait, si elle marchait sur ce pan, elle risquait de l'abîmer. Cette robe était très jolie c'est vrai… mais sur elle ? Elle avait la sensation que son corps déformait la perfection de la robe blanche. Elle apercevait déjà les rondeurs sur les coins au niveau de la taille, sentait son ventre qui voulait ressortir et résistait au léger corset qui lui soulevait légèrement la poitrine. Et pourquoi avoir fait la fermeture de la sorte ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait du la faire elle-même ! Sa mère, Sky et d'autres amies avaient privilégiées l'esthétique en négligeant bien évidemment le côté pratique. Maintenant il lui était impossible de la refermer, et elle se demandait comment Marc parviendrai à la lui enlever. Cela prendra surement un temps fou ! Un sourire étendit ses lèvres… Qu'importe ! Il y parviendrai elle lui faisait confiance.

Maddy se mordit la lèvre et son regard dévia du miroir pour fixer un tas de tissu soigneusement posé sur son lit. Sa mère l'aidait à s'occuper du mariage, malgré sa désapprobation qui ne passait toujours pas inaperçue, tandis que ses amies elles, avaient décidé de l'aider à organiser le reste à savoir l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et bien sur, sa nuit de noces. Maddy devait bien avouer que cela l'arrangeait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ces dernières semaines, du fait de son nouveau travail, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Accepter cette formation avait elle été vraiment une si bonne idée ?

A peine s'eut elle posée cette question que l'image de sa dernière rencontre avec Lucas lui apparue comme un flash. Une sensation douloureuse accompagna l'image et la bonne humeur de la jeune fille disparue comme neige au soleil. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, chassant l'image du mieux qu'elle put, tentant de la faire disparaitre de son esprit.

Définitivement non ! Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ! Marc avait raison depuis le début. Lucas avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Il était trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse vraiment devenir amie avec lui et… après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux… mais qu'est ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux ? Ils s'étaient embrassés et après ? Et après… après c'était déjà énorme ! Avant jamais elle ne s'était imaginer tromper Marc encore moins avec un Sixer… ni avec l'ennemi public numéro 1 ! Mais un baiser ne signifiait rien si Marc n'en savait rien n'est ce pas ? Elle aimait Marc ! Cela elle en était sure. Elle se rappelait encore des premiers instants qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, sa nervosité lorsqu'elle avait tenté de préparer un repas, ses frissons lors de leur premier baiser. Un feu de braise en comparaison de l'état d'excitation et de nervosité dans laquelle il la mettait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, leurs taquineries… il la connaissait vraiment. Ce n'était pas seulement un béguin, ou une histoire de cœur, c'était l'Amour. Elle ne lui cachait rien, il la connaissait par cœur et connaissait ses secrets. Enfin presque… elle reporta son regard sur ses robes posées sur le lit et en attrapa deux : une rouge plus décolleté que l'autre bleu. Toutes deux étaient très simples mais la mettait en valeur de façon « sensuelle » selon les propos de Marguerita et de Sky, laquelle était devenue plus proche d'elle depuis les préparatifs du mariage. La rouge faisait plus sexy disait Marguerita et s'accordait mieux avec un décor aux chandelles alors que la bleu serait parfaite dans un claire de lune. Sky avait manifesté sa préférence pour la bleu précisant que le décors n'était pas la partie qui serait la plus importante dans les circonstances. Maddy sourit encore en y pensant et sentie les pulsions dans sa poitrine. Sa main caressa la robe bleue dans laquelle elle s'imaginait. Elle sentie son estomac se nouer légèrement. Oh elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait totalement confiance en Marc et ne désirait que lui. Non. Ce qui l'effrayait en réalité, c'était que sa première nuit devait également être celle qui succéderait à son mariage. Elle ne se l'était jamais imaginée comme telle et à présent… cela l'angoissait légèrement. A moins que ce ne soit simplement dû au fait que ce ne soit sa Première nuit avec un homme ? Après tout… Marc ne l'avait toujours vu que mise en valeur. Et… outre l'acte sexuel en lui-même, il allait la voir entièrement nue pour la première fois. Maddy fit une légère moue de dégout. Oui c'est ce qui l'effrayait ! Comment allait il réagir en la voyant elle et ses… imperfections ?

De nouveau elle reposa la robe et ferma les yeux. Avant tout, le mariage. Elle aviserait pour le reste ! Elle se tourna vers le miroir. Les fines perles blanches accrochées à son bustier renvoyaient la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre illuminant ce dernier pour faire apparaitre des petits motifs. On aurait dit des dizaines de petites étoiles dans un Espace blanc. La jupe était un peu large mais bon, elle s'en accommoderait. Elle avait réellement l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fées dans cette robe. N'était ce pas d'ailleurs un peu trop ? Cette robe était vraiment sublime mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à en supporter la vue lorsqu'elle se trouvait dedans.

- Ca ne rend rien du tout, murmura-t-elle. C'est absolument affreux.

- Si tu l'a fermait cela sera déjà beaucoup mieux, répondit une voix plus que familière.

Elle crut un instant que son cœur aller cesser de battre. Son souffle s'était coupé un court instant et elle sentait encore son corps tout entier trembler. Elle réussit progressivement à reprendre la maitrise de son corps mais ne parvint pas à se retourner. Ses yeux ne purent que fixer la silhouette familière que lui renvoyait son miroir et qui attendait à l'encadrement de sa porte. Sa bouche restait entre-ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Quel comportement devait-elle adopter ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien ! Et que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que lui voulait-il ? Malgré son désir, il n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de la fixer.

- Lucas ?

- Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, c'est déjà ça.

Maddy hocha légèrement la tête mais ne sourit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni ce qu'elle voulait faire et encore moins ce qu'elle ressentait. L'apparition du jeune homme avait été similaire à une bombe venant détruire tout ce qu'elle avait soigneusement bâti. Elle refusait de se retourner. Elle désirait encore moins lui parler. Elle aurait aimé simplement qu'il parte. Qu'il parte le plus vite possible et le plus rapidement possible. Qu'il ne l'approche plus. Et elle aurait demandé à Marc… ou bien à Josh de se charger d'apporter sa démission à Lucas. Son frère se serai fait une joie de le faire elle en était persuadée !

- Tu as décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds au labo ? demanda t-il finalement voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas.

« Comme tu vois » voulut elle répondre. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Une force mystérieuse l'en empêchait. Elle hocha la tête et détourna les yeux du reflet. Son cœur ne s'était pas ralenti, loin de là. Plus elle sentait sa présence et plus elle avait la sensation d'être en situation de danger de mort. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ses barrettes posées sur le meuble qui faisait office de coiffeuse temporaire.

- Maddy, tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

La voix du jeune homme était tout à la fois agacée et menaçante. Comme celle qu'elle l'avait souvent entendu employer envers des scientifiques qu'il avait exécuté. Ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Sa voix était également beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Mais elle n'osait relever les yeux vers lui, s'attaquant désormais au choix du maquillage.

- Shannon ! dit il d'un ton glacial

- Tu es chez moi Lucas ! répondit-il d'un ton aussi sec que tremblant, alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose fais le, mais ne t'avise pas de me parler sur ce ton.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Du moins pour la forme. Se comporter ainsi avec le jeune homme n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ou bien l'était ce si on voulait se suicider. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne s'énerva pas, ou bien se contrôlait il ? Oui. Il se contrôlait elle le savait. Elle pouvait deviner sa rage.

Maddy ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser la silhouette de Lucas. Ca valait mieux pour elle. Ca valait mieux si elle voulait faire en sorte qu'il parte.

Elle concentra son attention sur la maitrise de sa peur. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ne devait montrer aucun signe de nervosité. Elle ne devait pas…

Un long frisson la paralysa de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit les tissages de son bas de corset se refermer. Ce n'était bien sur pas tant la le corset qui lui coupa le souffle que le contacte de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne. Ses mains à peine séparés par le tissu s'attelaient soigneusement à la tâche se posant de temps à autre sur son dos.

Loin de se calmer, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle venait d'être projetée dans un soma dans lequel on aspergerait son dos avec un léger jet d'eau glacé. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait précisément à cet instant. Maddy ne chercha nullement les intentions du jeune homme, ni même la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et s'embrouillaient.

L'image de Marc lui apparue et dans un geste incontrôlé elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, comme si son futur mari allait venir la surprendre. Elle ne faisait rien de mal non… mais si il les découvraient comme ça… elle devait s'éloigner, lui commander de partir, maintenant !

Elle bougea légèrement provoquant un râlement sourd du jeune homme.

- Lucas… soupira-t-elle en constatant qu'il la tenait fermement, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Un magnifique projet, ca ne se voit pas ? répondit-il comme s'il venait de lui expliquer la loi de la relativité.

Pourquoi souriait-elle ?! Elle ne voulait pas sourire. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. A l'instant même où ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche du jeune homme, il avait actionné un bouton au niveau de sa poitrine faisant remonter une vague de chaleur et provoquant des gestes involontaires. Elle se maudit aussitôt et son sourire se transforma en une grimace. Bon sang allait il la lâcher ?!

- Oh Terra Nova t'ennuies tellement que tu veux te lancer dans la couture à présent ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter de gesticuler ? Je n'arrive pas à placer le lacet ! répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Désolé, ajouta-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler un fou rire qui la menaçait, j'essayais de t'imaginer en train de confectionner des robes de mariées.

Pour toute réponse il resserra un peu plus la fermeture, plaçant pour se faire ses doigts contre sa peau. Le corps de la jeune fille réagit instantanément par de grands frissons. Si elle avait pus se transformer en souris… elle ne cherchait même plus à contrôler le rouge de ses joues. En réalité elle avait la sensation qu'elles s'enflammaient.

- Maddy, je sais que je te fais un grand effet, mais s'il te plait, cesse de bouger si tu veux que j'arrive à refermer cette robe. Enfin si elle a bien été conçue dans ce but.

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea t- elle. Pas tant pour la dernière partie de la phrase que pour la première. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce… !

- Oh Shannon c'est bon ne pense pas me duper. J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas réapparu dans mon labo depuis deux jours.

- Oui comme tu le vois, j'avais à faire, parvint elle à ajouter en retrouvant sa voix coupée par un souffle qui perdait de sa régularité. Pas seulement à cause de la proximité du jeune homme et de ce que son contacte provoquait en elle, mais également par ses propos qui lui ramenaient un flot d'image dont elle aurait préféré se débarrasser. Des images et des sensations… pas toutes positives.

Il ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un léger rire moqueur étouffé. Un rire qui enclencha la formation d'une boule dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle était ridicule ! Et si Marc l'a voyait là, il la regarderait comme une trainée. Aurait il tord ? Elle ne saurait le dire et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait mal. Car le dégoût qu'elle aurait du ressentir à ce simple toucher n'était rien d'autre qu'une sensation enivrante que tous le monde pourrait facilement interpréter. Une traitresse, une innocente idiote et une fille prévisible pour couronner le tout. Elle devait bien l'amuser ! Elle l'avait amusé. Il avait voulu la punir en jouant avec elle et puisque ca ne marchait pas par la force et qu'elle s'entêtait à lui dire que c'était un homme bon au fond, il l'avait embrassé. Maintenant il pensait qu'elle était à ses pieds… et elle ne pouvait pas dire que son comportement le démentait. Elle le haïssait ! Elle le haïssait parce qu'à cause de lui, elle avait perdu toute estime d'elle-même.

A présent, ses mains arrivaient aux lacets du haut en dessous de ses omoplates. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle ressentit le léger resserrement du corset en dessous de ses épaules. Mais à peine eut-il finit de refermer la boucle qu'il prit un malin plaisir à glisser sa main contre l'épaule de la jeune fille faisait réapparaitre ces frissons, multipliés par cent.

La peur la saisit entièrement. Une peur panique provoquée en partie par les sensations que sa simple présence éveillait en elle. Loin de s'écarter d'elle, il se rapprocha tel qu'elle put ressentir son souffle contre son cou.

Son souffle s'accéléra au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Elle était paralysée. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle hésitait. Elle ne désirait pas réellement s'en aller. Elle redoutait simplement l'inconnu et le débordement. Une autre décharge électrique parcourut son corps lorsqu'une des mains du jeune homme glissa le long de son corps vers sa taille.

Elle s'écarta soudainement comme brulée par se simple contacte.

- Merci, ajouta-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Lucas et en réajustant nerveusement ses cheveux, je crois que je peux me débrouiller maintenant. C'est… un peu mieux comme ça.

- Je t'accorde une heure. Mais après je veux te voir au labo. Tu as une dette envers moi que je n'oublierai pas compte sur moi, ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Maddy resta un moment figée, la bouche ouverte à dévisager Lucas qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Un regard qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Partagé entre la colère et l'amusement. Où était ce sa propre colère qu'elle voyait ? A présent, la vague de sensations jaillissait en elle comme une source d'énergie libératrice. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentait la force de l'égorger sur place, qu'importe les moyens ou le nombre de fois où elle se retrouverait à terre.

- Une dette ? Une dette ?! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! cria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il n'ajouta rien et la dévisagea. Elle perçut un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres ce qui acheva la pousser à la crise de nerfs. Elle avait une folle envie de l'attraper par le col pour le menacer. Mais si elle se rapprocha inconsciemment elle posa une main sur ses hanches et le pointa du doigt avec l'autre

- S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce à devoir quelque chose à l'autre c'est bien toi. Et plus d'une.

- En ce qui concerne ma vie je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais fais cadeau de la tienne. Et plus d'une fois si l'on compte la période du siège, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

- Je suis prête à te pardonner ce baiser par ton aide ! On est donc quitte.

- Ah j'étais persuadé qu'on en viendrait à ça, ajouta t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi souriait-il ? Elle n'aimait pas qu'il sourit de cette manière.

- Tu ne t'es même pas excuser ! S'emporta-t-elle

- M'excuser ?! S'exclama t'il surprit, et de quoi ?

Sa bouche forma un O sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Finalement elle leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents. L'état de rage dans laquelle il la mettait était immesurable. Elle comprenait maintenant chacune des paroles de Sky lorsqu'elles parlaient de lui. Elle comprenait cette haine qu'elle avait du ressentir et le soulagement après que la balle n'est atteinte son corps !

- Je n'ai pas à être désolé Shannon…

- Oui bien sur j'avais oublié, ce n'est JAMAIS de ta faute ! Siffla – t- elle

- … tu as voulu ce baiser autant que moi.

- Mais… mais je rêve ! hurla-t-elle au bord de l'exaspération, tu es vraiment un…

Les mots se perdirent dans les airs. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Immédiatement il saisit son visage d'une main et la rapprocha par la taille de l'autre. Maddy se retrouva à nouveau paralysée par les sensations que ce nouveau baiser suscitait en elle. Elle eut l'impression que l'image qui la hantait depuis 48 heures la submergeait. La confrontation de la peur et du désir. Elle retrouva avec délice le mélange de picotements et de frissons que le contacte des mains du jeune homme contre sa peau provoquait. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma simultanément à son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Une bataille intérieure s'était déchaînée en elle. Non pas pour résister au baiser… cela il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu. Trop longtemps selon elle. Beaucoup trop facilement, beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois. Mais pour résister au désir qu'il suscitait en elle. Etrangement elle s'était prise à espérer qu'il se lasserait et finirait par la lâcher ou qu'elle-même parviendrai de nouveau à le rejeter brutalement. Cela avait bien fonctionner la première fois. Et l'émotion déclenchée par ce baiser avait surement été due à la surprise. Là ce serait plus facile… c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit... Mais à mesure qu'elle lui cédait et qu'il renforçait sa prise, elle se sentit défaillir. Le fantôme de Marc lui apparut et lui donna un instant l'envie de pleurer. Lorsqu'il rompit le contacte un court instant pour reprendre son souffle, une boule douloureuse se forma au niveau de son ventre et elle sentit un vent frais lui glacé le sang. Elle était sonnée, réellement. Etait-ce lui ou elle qui tremblait ? Non. C'était son propre corps qui tremblait. Mais elle ne savait plus exactement pourquoi… La peur de ce baiser ou celle qu'il s'en aille et la laisse là, coupée de cette soudaine énergie qui l'enivrait totalement. Soudain une évidence lui apparue. Il lui était désormais impossible de se passer de cette énergie… elle était devenue accro. Son corps la réclamait. Un peu comme une personne assoiffée depuis des jours à qui on donnerait un peu d'eau avant de la lui retirer brutalement. Non elle ne pouvait pas. Là en cet instant elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. L'image de son fiancé s'effaça. Oui elle était peut être une traîtresse, mais cela était loin pour le moment. Il n'était pas là. Lucas baissa les yeux un moment, tenant son visage à proximité de celui de Maddy sans toutefois s'en approcher. On aurait dit qu'il songeait, ou hésitait. Alors, lorsqu'elle perçut un léger froncement de sourcil elle attrapa précipitamment son visage à deux mains pour le forcer à la regarder. Il avait raison. Elle était angoissée et frissonnait lorsque son regard émeraude perça le siens mais le fait était là : elle brulait de désir pour lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait désiré le précédent baiser mais là… tout de suite… elle ne souhaitait que ça. Une boule de chaleur explosa au creux de son ventre et elle eut envie de rire lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau les frissons que le contacte de ses mains provoqua sur lui. Cette fois, elle ne s'en cacha pas et arbora un grand sourire avant de rapprocher son visage près du sien. Elle ne posa pas ses lèvres contre les siennes elle n'osait pas. Et s'il se mettait à la rejeter ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Il était si imprévisible. Comme si elle avait peur que ce simple contacte provoque une overdose mortelle. Mais elle n'eut pas attendre très longtemps. La main du jeune homme glissa le long de son cou tandis qu'il établi le contact. Ses lèvres s'enflammèrent. Elle renonça à contrôler les battements de son cœur qui étaient sur le point d'atteindre l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle céda entièrement et se laissa transporter par toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentie avec Marc. Pas à ce point. De nouveau il approfondi leur baiser. Elle chercha à lui renvoyer l'intensité du désir avec laquelle il semblait la serrer dans ses bras mais elle avait la sensation d'être complètement débordée. Elle sentie sa main glisser le long de son cou vers son épaule. L'autre renforçait son emprise contre sa taille pour l'amener encore plus vers lui. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains tremblotantes dans ses cheveux avant d'en descendre une contre sa nuque. De nouveau elle ressentit les frissons qu'elle avait provoqués la première fois. Heureuse de renouveler cette expérience elle la descendit lentement avec un malin plaisir le long du dos du jeune homme. Il lui renvoya la pareil en quittant ses lèvres et passa ainsi de ses lèvres à son cou sans jamais rompre le contact. Elle sourit et fut un instant rattrapée par l'angoisse lorsque dans son ventre, explosa une autre et nouvelle vague de désir. Elle lui coupait le souffle comme si une poutre de béton était tombée sur son thorax et s'installait le long de son ventre, descendait le long de son bas ventre et continuait sa course jusque dans ses cuisses puis son corps entièrement. Était-elle en train de s'enflammer ? Ce qui était sure c'est qu'elle perdait la raison et toute notion du temps. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle eut envie de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre sa joue et laissa s'échapper un soupir. Elle sentit ses mains remonter de sa taille vers son dos avec une certaine insistance, un désir qui les consumaient. Elle craignait le pire. Elle le craignait tout comme elle le désirait, loin du dégoût. Dans leur désir elle sentait qu'ils se déplaçaient légèrement et furent stopper par la coiffeuse derrière elle. Déjà les lèvres du jeune homme lui manquaient et elle s'efforça à s'écarter légèrement pour l'obliger à rétablir le contacte. Elle fit glisser sa main le long du torse du jeune homme et fit de nouveau une sorte de danse tandis que son autre main se raccrocha à sa nuque avant que ses doigts ne glissent et ne jouent avec ses cheveux. Il sourit, elle le sentit et eu de nouveau envie de rire. Hum, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à « lui faire de l'effet » comme il disait si bien ! Il semblerait qu'elle soit également dotée de ce don. Son angoisse revint au galop et fusionna avec un désir encore plus grand lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse et s'y attarder tandis que son autre main glissait de nouveau vers le bas de son dos comme pour l'attirer plus encore vers lui et faire disparaitre la distance qui les séparait distance inexistante, sinon par les vêtements, dernier obstacle entre eux. Elle eut un peu peur mais elle voulait affronter cette peur. S'il lui avait laissé un moment de réflexion, rien qu'un, s'il s'était séparé un instant, sans doute aurait elle été rattrapée par ses réflexions mais là, non elle ne pouvait pas. Peu lui importait de commettre l'irréparable. Peu lui importait les réactions des Novatiens, de sa famille… Peu lui importait leurs clans, le passé à tous deux… Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir ! Son corps tout entier n'était plus qu'un bûcher qui ne désirait que le contacte du corps du jeune homme. Et il la désirait autant qu'elle, elle le sentait de plus en plus.

- 48 h c'est extrêmement long, chuchota t-il avec malice dans son oreille.

Tout en passant ses deux mains autours de sa nuque elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et captura légèrement ses lèvres. S'il restait ainsi séparé d'elle, dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise, il allait finir par la rendre folle. Mais n'est ce pas ce qu'il désirait ? Elle avait du oublier son côtés sadique car il s'écarta à nouveau non sans avoir répondu à son baiser. Instantanément, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, doucement, tout ne détachant pas sa main de son cou ni son regard brûlant du sien. Elle l'interrogea du regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut croire que j'ai de bons côtés, n'est ce pas ? murmura t'il tandis qu'elle se rapprochait.

Sadique ! Maintenant elle en était certaine. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la couper dans son élan, au moment où elle, le désirait. D'autant plus qu'il laissait de plus en plus sa main se balader le long de sa jambe, doucement.

- C'est encore une théorie, répliqua-t-elle, et ça reste donc à démontrer !

Une autre boule de chaleur explosa en elle à la vu du regard étonné, limite vexé qu'il lui renvoyait. Elle chercha à se venger lorsqu'il approcha son visage mais elle ne put résister à son envie de recontacter ses lèvres. Une décharge électrique. Un court instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit glisser ses doigts contre la joue du jeune homme qui étrangement, attrapa d'un geste sec son poignet. Son sourire s'effaça et une douleur étrange s'insinua en elle. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Déjà elle sentait la main qui avait stoppé son geste, glisser lentement le long de son poignet. Il la força à le regarder en lui soulevant le menton, soupira et l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement. A bout de souffle par cette montagne russe de sensations, elle décolla ses lèvres et explora son cou avec ses propres baisers. Il la ramena à son visage et ne la quitta pas du regard, collant son front contre le siens.

- Vous n'apprendrez jamais vous les Shannons qu'il est déconseillé de me provoquer ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui nous provoque là, répondit elle en souriant.

Lui ne sourit pas… pas vraiment. Elle le sentait, il s'était légèrement contracté et ses caresses s'étaient stoppées. Il la sondait du regard. Un regard qui lui fit légèrement peur.

- En tant que Shannons comme tu dis, on a suffisamment démontrés que les défis des Sixers ne nous faisaient pas peur non ?

Il la dévisagea, toujours sur ses gardes. Puis lentement son sourire, in tantiné malicieux, réapparut.

- Tu crois pouvoir remporter cette bataille ? murmura-t-il en faisant glisser une main le long de son cou vers sa poitrine.

Le regard de la jeune fille suivit cette main avant de revenir vers lui. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en lui renvoyant un regard entendu avant de glisser ses doigts entre ceux du jeune homme.

- Cela semble perdu d'avance non ? répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de lui.

Il lui renvoya un vrai sourire et l'enlaça de nouveau.

- Maddy ?

A peine la voix familière résonna t'elle à ses oreilles qu'elle crut qu'on lui avait donné un grand coup de poing en plein estomac. Elle eut la sensation qu'un saut d'eau glacé s'était déversé sur elle et elle eut soudainement honte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, comme si elle prenait conscience de la gravité de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle repoussa spontanément Lucas dans un geste un peu violent et se précipita vers la petite fille.

- Zoé ? Que… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit elle en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je crois que j'ai cassé quelque chose, répondit la petite fille.

- Sans blague ? chuchota Lucas pour lui-même.

- Oh euh… c'est pas grave… ne touche à rien, je vais réparer, termina t'elle en fermant les yeux.

- Et vous faisiez quoi ?

- Nous… on euh… commença t-elle le cœur battant. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à sa petite sœur ? Déjà, en tant que couple « normal » c'était assez compliqué, mais là alors que Zoé n'arrêtait pas de la voir avec Marc… comment pourrait –elle expliquer la situation alors que ce n'était même pas tout à fait claire pour elle qui avait 17 ans ?

- Des choses d'adultes _little_ Shannon, répondit Lucas à sa place, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop petite pour comprendre.

- Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas petite, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras. D'habitude c'est avec Marc que tu fais ça, continua-t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur.

Maddy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et se retourna précipitamment vers sa sœur.

- Quoi ?!

- D'habitude… répéta la petite.

- Zoé ca va j'ai entendu, la coupa Maddy de plus en plus nerveuse. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar dont elle allait sortir !

- Tu as les cheveux décoiffés, observa sa sœur.

Maddy ferma les yeux et fit un énorme effort de concentration. Bon sang quelqu'un pourrait il l'achever sur place ?!

- Elle tient décidément vraiment de son père, ajouta Lucas d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille serra les dents et se retint de lui asséner un regard noir. Il faudrait impérativement qu'elle discute avec sa sœur. Qu'avait elle vu ?! Oui il fallait qu'elle discute avec Zoé avant qu'elle ne répète quoi que ce soit innocemment. Si ses parents l'apprenaient ! C'était déjà limite quelque fois entre son père et Marc au début…Marc qui incarnait pourtant le prototype du soldat modèle de Terra Nova… alors s'il apprenait l'existence de ce… baiser avec Lucas… ! A vrai dire, moins de personne serait au courant, plus il lui serait facile de l'oublier. Elle le regrettait déjà. Mon Dieu ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Zoé, va… va dans ta chambre…

- Mais j'ai cassé…

- Ou dans le salon, peut importe ! la coupa Maddy au bord de la crise de nerfs, va dehors, il faut que j'ai une conversation de grands.

Zoé dévisagea sa sœur d'un regard songeur. Maddy ferma les yeux et soupira avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur. Elle attrapa ses mains et radoucie sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas en colère Zoé. Désolé. Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors s'il te plait ?

La petite la dévisageait toujours mais finit pas acquiescer.

- A plus tard, lança-t-elle à Lucas qui ne répondit pas.

La porte se referma derrière elle, les laissant dans un silence assommant. Maddy plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de se tenir les cheveux nerveusement. Qu'allait-elle dire à Lucas ? Pourquoi était il venu ici ? Elle était chez elle bon sang ! S'il voulait lui parler il attendrait au labo ! Elle se préparait pour son mariage avec Marc ! AVEC MARC, bon sang !

- Y'a au moins quelqu'un qui est content de me voir, lança –t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Maddy leva les yeux au ciel, se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Sors ! Balança-t-elle finalement en désignant la porte d'un geste.

Il n'en fit rien et la dévisagea.

- Sors de ma chambre ! répéta-t-elle.

- Il me semble que ma présence ne te dérangeait pas, lui lança –t-il d'un ton sec.

Maddy serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre. La présence du jeune homme la troublait encore. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, les frissons que lui provoquait le regard du jeune homme l'énervaient et l'envie de l'étrangler revint à la charge. Sa colère était telle qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'attrapa et le repoussa vers la sortie. D'abord surprit, il finit par résister et l'attraper par les bras d'un geste autoritaire.

- Il faudrait te décider Shannon ! Vociféra-t-il en lui jetant un regard provocateur.

- C'est tout décidé ! répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste, je vais me marier avec Marc !

L'avait elle réellement vu ravaler sa salive ?

- Oh oui, tu en as tellement envie que tu t'es jeté dans mes bras ! Continua –t-il en s'approchant.

- Sors ! Persista—t-elle en ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

- Et par deux fois en plus ! Sois honnête, si Zoé ne nous avait pas interrompus…

- Dégage ! le coupa –t-elle d'un ton sec en l'affrontant du regard.

Il resta sans voix et la dévisagea. Son regard se durcit progressivement au point qu'elle sentie un frisson glacé. Mais non, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir la rage de son frère lorsque ce dernier avait tabassé Lucas ou celle qui avait vu son père mit en prison.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il sur le même ton que lorsqu'il s'adressait au commandant, toi et ta naïveté ! Tu me désires tu ne peux pas le nier même si tu es morte de trouille.

Maddy le repoussa et il lui attrapa les poignets un peu brutalement. Il la serrait un peu trop mais elle se contrôla pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur.

- Quel courage ! Siffla t-il en lui jetant un regard rempli de mépris.

- Je vais me marier avec Marc, répondit-elle sur le même ton, j'ai eu pitié de toi mais j'AIME Marc.

Elle sentit la pression augmenter sur ses poignets et commencer à devenir à peine supportable mais refusait de céder ou de baisser les yeux. Il finit par détourner son regard et la lâcher brutalement.

- Tu es virée ! Et cette fois c'est irréversible ! Souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard assassin avant de se retourner et de partir définitivement.

Maddy crut soudainement qu'elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Elle était vidée de toute énergie. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. Oui elle aimait Marc ! Elle avait juste eu pitié de Lucas et… définitivement non, elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ce job. Maintenant elle était débarrassée. Tant pis pour la physique. Son professeur était peut être un excellent physicien mais c'était avant tout un gros enfoiré ! Et elle était bien contente d'en être débarrassée. Il avait raison il n'y avait rien de bon en lui. A moins que ce ne soit juste un cas désespéré. Elle avait ressentie de la jalousie en observant le jeu de Lucas avec Sky mais à présent, elle comprenait ce qu'avait due ressentir Sky et la croyait volontier. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle tout d'un coup cette boule dans la gorge, ce vide dans le ventre qui lui donnait envie de vomir et que sa respiration commençait à avoir un rythme irrégulier ? Sans doute Lucas ne faisait il que passer sa frustration de ne pouvoir avoir Sky, sur elle. Elle qui avait été si naïve. Elle qui semblait si facile et prête à se jeter dans ses bras ! Elle ne valait rien d'autre que ça pour lui ! Elle n'était même pas une brillante scientifique à ses yeux ! Elle n'était qu'une gamine ! Une Shannon ! Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait il si mal ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui manquait déjà ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de s'excuser auprès de lui et de le supplier pour qu'il la pardonne ?

- Maddy ? demanda la voix inquiète de Zoé.

Elle voulut répondre mais elle sentie sa voix se briser. Cela l'acheva ! Elle ne pouvait plus nier que Lucas lui était indifférent. Mais elle aimait toujours Marc. Seulement l'aimait-elle toujours autant ? Elle le haïssait ! Pour autant, elle allait devoir récupérer son boulot, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coutait…

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
